Quintaesencia
by Grell Walker Luna
Summary: Alfred se inclinó más hacia Arthur y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Respiró de su cuello, con suavidad, arrastrando los labios. Arthur se estremeció. Alfred dio un respingo. Algo no iba bien.
1. Chapter 1

Olitaz olitaz! estoy aquí reportando me con esta nueva historia basada de una novela que recién acabo de leer, me gusto tanto que inmediatamente pensé en transcribirla, pero no me decidía por que personajes poner, es difícil por que los personajes que quería no se adaptaban a la temática de la historia y al final me decidí por UsUk, además de ser de mis parejas preferidas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mio, es por gusto y por lucro.

Ahora si disfruten y déjenme saber si la continuo o borro, recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas y así nos ahorramos enojos vale, espero y la disfruten :D

Prólogo

La mujer que dormía se llamaba Kathleen Kirkland, pero todos la llamaban «reina». Hacía trece años había dado a luz a princesa Alice y su pequeño príncipe de nueve años se llamaba Arthur. Los dos habían heredado su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes, pero Princesa era la única que llevaba su condena: había aprendido a hablar recién a los cinco años y otros cinco le costó aprender a leer. Ya le venía la regla y todavía no sabía dividir.

Príncipe, en cambio, había leído su primer libro de cuentos a los seis años y podía recitar los carteles de las catacumbas de París como si fuesen un poema.

Vous êtes invité à ne rien toucher,

et à ne pas fumer dans

L'ossuaire.

Kathleen Kirkland se preguntaba qué diría Arthur cuando se enterase de que él había sido concebido allí mismo, en las catacumbas. ¿Dejaría de recitar poemas?

Su marido había desaparecido hacía dos años sin siquiera vaciar los armarios. Tampoco les había dejado un mísero centavo. Pero cuando ella acudió a la escuela privada a la que acudía Arthur (Alice no se había adaptado a las exigencias y concurría a una pública) para pedirles que no lo expulsaran por la deuda que se acumulaba, la directora la miró con extrañeza. Un hombre joven que se había presentado como «sólo Alfred» había abonado el dinero de las cinco cuotas adeudadas y las treinta y dos que restaban.

Kathleen Kirkland se despertó preguntándose por qué sólo Alfred había pagado nada más que la escuela primaria. Si era rico, otro par de miles de billetes no habrían sido la gran diferencia.

—Era un joven alto, de ojos azules y muy guapo —dijo la secretaria de la escuela.

Kathleen Kirkland no conocía a ningún joven de ojos azules y cuando oyó la palabra «guapo» se dijo que no quería conocerlo. Por culpa de un hombre así estaba como estaba, por culpa del padre de Princesa y Príncipe…

Kathleen Kirkland se irguió y miró la hora. Faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche. Cuando se sentó sobre la cama vio las marcas de sus muñecas. Lo intentaba hacía un año y todavía no lo había logrado. Las cicatrices eran como las líneas de un pentagrama musical, como los renglones del cuaderno de Emmanuel. Doce menos cinco. Debía darse prisa. En un pequeño cine del tercer distrito proyectarían esa noche una película de terror seguida de otra.

Kathleen Kirkland había dejado el periódico abierto sobre la mesa del desayuno y Arthur sucumbió a la tentación. Le dijo que iría a estudiar con un amigo.

Levantó el colchón de su cama y sacó de allí un libro pequeño, antiquísimo. Se lo había entregado uno de ellos, un arrepentido llamado Kaen Sabik. El libro era un recetario de invocaciones a diferentes demonios de bajo rango y el Arrepentido le había señalado dos de ellos con una cruz hecha a lápiz rojo. Ella había leído los dos pactos demoníacos varias veces, pero no encontraba la diferencia entre ellos. Tal vez, si Arthur los hubiese leído…

En silencio, se arrodilló, extendió un brazo bajo la cama y arrastró la caja. Cuando la abrió, una cucaracha del tamaño de una pelota de golf se deslizó hacia afuera y se mezcló con la oscuridad. Kathleen Kirkland tembló le temía a las cucarachas. Con amargura, pensó cómo era posible. Ella, que había visto los sacrificios que ellos realizaban «en nombre de Dios», le tenía miedo a un simple insecto que cabía en la palma de su mano.

Encendió las velas, eran cinco. Una por cada punta de la estrella. Durante siete noches había dormido con la puerta de la habitación cerrada, para que sus hijos no viesen las cruces invertidas que había colocado en las paredes.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. La luz de las velas hacía que las sombras de los muebles bailotearan sobre el suelo, en una danza temblorosa. No era que ella tuviese muchos muebles. Un armario de dos puertas, donde se acumulaba tanto la ropa sucia como la limpia, una cama amplia en la que dormía sola y una mesilla que sostenía tanto las pastillas que la ayudaban a dormir como la taza de café de hacía dos días. En el suelo, dormitaba el polvo que ya no se molestaba en barrer y en el techo, columpios de telarañas brillaban cuando las velas las acariciaban con su resplandor mortecino. Por la ventana sólo se veía una oscuridad fría y distante, y edificios recortados contra los aguijonazos brillantes que agonizaban entre nubes de contaminación.

Cuando las dos manecillas del reloj llegaron al doce, se arrodilló frente al altar que había colocado en el piso y sacó de la caja las pequeñas aves moribundas, las estampas religiosas mutiladas y su rosario de cristal de roca. Con el rosario ahorcó las aves y con una daga de plata les abrió el estómago. Cuando se puso de pie y se sentó en el centro del pentagrama, se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

—Espíritus negros y atormentados —balbuceó—, espíritus proscritos. Yo los convoco en esta noche, yo los llamo, yo los aclamo, yo los adoro, yo les ruego, yo les suplico…—

Tembló de nuevo. La cortina de la ventana se agitó y de repente sintió un tremendo dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Había caído de espaldas al suelo. La habían empujado. Y entonces la oyó. Parecía provenir de su mismo interior, de su cerebro castigado, de sus neuronas apagadas. Era una voz, y dijo:

«Seis días tardó la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto, cuarenta noches duró el diluvio, ¿cuál es el número que tallaré en tu frente?»

Kathleen Kirkland ahogó un jadeo. ¡Había funcionado! Juntando valor, apretó los puños y respondió las palabras que había memorizado:

—Es la cifra de un ser un humano, y su cifra es seis, seis, seis… ¡no puedo abrir los ojos!

«No necesitarás tus ojos. ¿Qué buscas? Respóndeme.»

— ¡Quiero salvar a mis hijos!

«Tus hijos están condenados.»

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Sálvalos, ayúdame, te lo suplico!

«Seis días tardó la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto, cuarenta noches duró el diluvio, ¿cuántas almas alberga tu cuerpo?»

— ¡Una! ¡Una!

« ¿Cuántas almas tienen tus hijos?»

— ¡Una! ¡Una él, una ella!

«Una ella. Una él. Ella está en él y él está en ella.»

— ¡No te entiendo! ¡Por favor…!

«Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, alma por alma. ¿Aceptas?»

—Está bien.

« ¿Aceptas?»

— ¡Sí!

«Mi nombre es Zabaroth, ¿cuál es el tuyo?»

Ella suspiró, desesperada.

— Kathleen Kirkland

« Kathleen Kirkland, ¿cuál es tu deseo?»

Ella quería salvar a sus hijos y Zabaroth le dijo que debía elegir uno de los dos. Que dijese el nombre del que no fuera el elegido.

Ella, luego de pensar y repensar aquella frase, susurró «Alice ».

Zabaroth explicó que pondría uno de sus demonios proscritos a cargo y que el alma de Marie Claude le pertenecería cuando ella muriera. Fuera de la forma que fuese.

«Puedes suicidarte en paz.»

Esa noche, cuando Kathleen Kirkland se lanzó al Sena, oyó de nuevo la voz de Zabaroth:

«Mi subordinado ya ha tomado su puesto, debes elegir su nombre».

«Sólo Alfred», pensó ella antes de morir.

Cuando Arthur volvió, a las tres de la madrugada, no encontró en la habitación de su madre nada más que un antiguo medallón de oro con una estrella de cinco puntas grabada en el dorso.

SI les gusto, háganmelo saber con un review no cuesta y animan a que la historia avance mas rápido :D


	2. Arthur

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mio, es por gusto y por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, espero le guste este nuevo capitulo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Magdalene Galder no podía creérselo: por primera vez el cántaro le mentía. Él espíritu que vivía en su interior solía conformarse con sangre de animales, pero para contestar aquellas preguntas había exigido sangre humana. Afortunadamente todavía tenía reservas.

Desde que les había comprado aquel medallón a los niños vestidos de negro que fornicaban en las catacumbas, su casa estaba atestada de criaturas malévolas. Los vasos levitaban, la comida desaparecía de su sitio y un día encontró su zapato derecho flotando en el escusado. Cuando metió la mano para recuperarlo, algo tiró de la cadena y su mano fue succionada hacia el interior, quebrándole la muñeca. Ya estaba harta.

Convencida de que necesitaría ayuda para librarse de aquellos poltergeists, abrió el candado de su antiguo laboratorio y sacó de un armario un enorme recipiente de barro cocido. Hacía años que no lo utilizaba y parecía que el tiempo lo había hecho más pesado.

O tal vez ella tenía menos fuerza.

Su laboratorio le traía malos recuerdos. Antes, cuando todavía tenía esperanzas de ser elegida, solía mantenerlo limpio y ordenado. Ahora, con las articulaciones doloridas por la humedad y la vejez, cosas tales como la limpieza y el orden le importaban demasiado poco.

Su laboratorio estaba ubicado en el sótano. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado: las estanterías repletas de libros antiquísimos, frascos que contenían semillas u hojas de plantas extintas hacía siglos, muñecos de cera, velas con formas humanas. En el centro del laboratorio, su mesa de trabajo, cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, todavía exhibía los restos de su último hechizo de magia roja. Sí, allí estaban los montículos de cera de vela, los pétalos de rosa, el mechón de cabello de aquel hombre al que había engañado. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse todos aquellos recuerdos de la memoria. Todo estaba en orden allí. O casi en orden. Caminó hasta la mesa, para apoyarse, y en seguida gritó.

Un clavo salido se le había enterrado en la palma de la mano izquierda. Insultando por lo bajo, dejó sobre la vieja mesa el plato que llevaba en la derecha. La sangre de las gallinas ya estaba fría.

Ansiosa, buscó entre su manojo de llaves un trocito de alambre y se inclinó hacia un baúl grande y tosco, que sin duda había conocido tiempos mejores. Bueno, lo importante era que estaba intacto. En el laboratorio no había ventanas, de modo que nadie habría podido escabullirse en su interior. Y en caso contrario, ¿qué se habría encontrado un ladrón al forzar el candado de ese viejo baúl? Sólo un cántaro de barro. Un cántaro que, a pesar de parecer completamente vulgar, poseía un valor incalculable.

Cuando la sangre llegó al cántaro, ya se había coagulado. Inquieta, nerviosa al pensar que tal vez el espíritu que moraba en sus profundidades hubiese desaparecido, aguardó sentada sobre sus rodillas el saludo acostumbrado.

—Mío es el sabor de la sangre, tuyo es el sacrificio que entregas. Míos son los secretos que buscas, mías las respuestas que anhelas.

—Hola, Arlequeen —saludó Magdalene, aliviada— Tanto tiempo, me alegra ver que no te has oxidado. —La sangre burbujeó sobre la superficie del cántaro, salpicándole la ropa.

—Magdalene, Magdalene, ¿qué has hecho? ¡Esta casa está más maldita que las monjas de Loudon! —La sangre estalló en una carcajada y un humo perlado comenzó a flotar en espiral sobre la superficie. Magdalene apretó los dientes. El humor de Arlequeen la ponía de los nervios.

—Para eso te he convocado. No sé qué está sucediendo. —

Siguió con la mirada las volutas de humo que, haciéndose cada vez más densas, comenzaban a recorrer el laboratorio. Pasearon entre los frascos que estaban en el suelo, rodearon las patas de la mesa, subieron por las telarañas de los muros, por las manchas de humedad… finalmente llegaron hasta el techo y luego volvieron a bajar, deshaciendo su camino.

—Cuéntame más. ¿Hace cuánto que sucede esto? —Magdalene se lo pensó.

—Dos meses, más o menos. —No relacionó los hechos con la compra de aquel medallón. El humo de Arlequeen se enroscó en torno a sus piernas y ella se estremeció. Estaba helado. Cerró los ojos. Arlequeen subía por su vientre y se coló entre sus pechos marchitos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cuello, Magdalene sintió que la superficie del cántaro rugía y que las lenguas del humo que le lamían los pechos le azotaban la piel.

— ¡Tienes un demonio colgando del cuello! —gritó Arlequeen. Magdalene sintió la boca en llamas. Bajando la vista, contempló el medallón que brillaba allí, entre los encajes rancios de su sostén.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó. La voz le temblaba.

—No lo sé. Acércalo. —Ella se lo arrancó del cuello y, lentamente, lo sumergió en la sangre. El cántaro se sacudió y la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros. Magdalene sintió que la cadenilla le quemaba la piel. La soltó, gritando de dolor. El humo pareció hacerse sólido y más frío que nunca. La empujó hacia atrás, congelándole los sentidos. Gritó, y la cabeza le dio de lleno contra el suelo. Cuando intentó abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada furiosa de una criatura que no podía ser más que el demonio del medallón. Era completamente negra, como hecha sólo de vapor de oscuridad. Lo único vivo en ella eran unos ojos rojos y flameantes, sin pupilas, que se abrieron al máximo cuando Magdalene volvió a gritar.

La criatura abrió la boca y rugió. Furiosa, le mostró a Magdalene una mano de uñas afiladísimas.

— ¡Sácalo! —chilló Arlequeen. Magdalene vio que la sangre chisporroteaba en todas las direcciones: el espíritu del cántaro estaba tratando de sacar de allí el medallón por sus propios medios, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente— ¡SÁCALO! —Magdalene envió una patada. El cántaro se volcó. En un instante, el peso de la terrible criatura desapareció y Magdalene gritó de nuevo al darse cuenta de que en el afán de quedarse allí, le había clavado las uñas en el costado.

Jadeando, se incorporó. Temblaba. La sangre del cántaro se había derramado por el suelo y mezclado con la suciedad. El medallón la contemplaba desde allí, frío, terrible, maléfico.

— ¡Arlequeen! ¡Arlequeen! —gritó ella, sacudiendo el cántaro.

— ¡Estúpida! —Gruñó el espíritu— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Los satanistas de las catacumbas —balbuceó ella— me lo dieron a cambio de que echara un maleficio de sangre. —Trató de recomponer su respiración— ¿Qué es? —Arlequeen hizo silencio.

—Un demonio —dijo al fin—, muy poderoso. Pero su situación es extraña. Está atado a un ser humano, a un joven. Es su guardián. Lo extraño es que tiene miles de años y es la primera vez que lleva a cabo esa tarea.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó ella, mirando el medallón con un temor respetuoso.

—Alfred.

—Alfred… ¿Por eso ha llenado la casa de poltergeists*?

—Sí. Quiere volver con su protegido. Está furioso. Si no le devuelves el medallón a su dueño, acabará matándote. —Ella tragó saliva. Una gota de sudor helado le bajó por la espina dorsal—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas más, Magdalene? ¿Por qué no me dices cómo llegó este demonio a tus manos? —No respondió.

Decidida, se levantó, tomó el medallón y sin siquiera guardar el cántaro en su sitio, salió de allí.

—Tráeme sangre de la buena, querida —exclamó el espíritu, antes de que cerrara la puerta.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Arthur Kirkland tenía diecisiete años y muy pocas ganas de cumplir los dieciocho. Podría entrar legalmente a los antros, pero esa perspectiva no lo animaba en absoluto. Conocía todos los antros de París y los dormitorios de todos los hombres que se habían acercado a preguntarle su edad. ¿Cómo se llama un chico que se ha acostado con más de cien muchachos? ¿Maricón, calientapollas? Arthur prefería llamarse a sí mismo un curioso. Los hombres le causaban esa sensación, pero no la suficiente como para quedarse al lado de ninguno.

Todavía no llegaba la persona capaz de llenar ese vacío en el estómago que sentía cada vez que se despertaba.

A esas horas de la tarde, Arthur se encontraba en el cementerio. Se sentó sobre el suelo de piedra y observó sus manos, entumecidas por el frío. Estaban pálidas, ajadas. Miró a su alrededor; estaba rodeado por cientos de panteones borrosos, cada uno con su grotesco ángel o santo de piedra. Arthur conocía algunos panteones abandonados. Varias veces había pasado la noche entre sus muertos tristes, con la única compañía de un ramo de flores de plástico y un ataúd carcomido por el tiempo. Algunos panteones estaban vacíos. Y todos estaban demasiado sucios. A veces, cuando Arthur dejaba volar la imaginación, trataba de adivinar quiénes habían sido aquellos hombres y mujeres que ahora no eran más que cenizas.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Las callejuelas del cementerio eran estrechas y los pasadizos, laberínticos. No había señales para poder ubicarse; sólo las estatuas le mostraban el camino. A Arthur le parecía ridículo que la gente gastara tanto dinero en los muertos. Apretó el paso. Tenía frío, ya casi era de noche y lo peor de todo: comenzaría a llover.

Pero, ¿quién se preocuparía por él si llegaba tarde a casa?

¿Alice?

Se imaginó que estaría tan colgada de ácido como para saltar del quinto piso. Sonrió, imaginándosela ensartada entre las ramas de los árboles como una brocheta de pescado. Alice era su hermana, otra curiosa. Ella y Arthur se parecían en demasiado. El cabello, los ojos, la piel. La belleza. Pero la curiosidad de Alice era distinta de la de Arthur. Y, pensándolo mejor, él ni siquiera se atrevía llamar a eso curiosidad. A Alice le gustaba follar, punto. Le gustaba follar, las drogas, el alcohol, las fiestas, la ropa negra y escotada y los chicos con muchos piercings y tatuajes. Y a Arthur también le gustaba todo aquello, pero en cuotas proporcionadas. Si él no se preocupaba de sí mismo, ¿quién lo haría? Su madre estaba allí, bajo tierra, y los amigos de su hermana estaban más interesados en su trasero que en su bienestar.

¿A dónde iría?

No tenía dinero. La lluvia se cernía sobre él, amenazante, en un cielo vaporoso, frío y ceniciento. Corrió por entre los árboles y los ángeles ciegos, bajó por escalerillas de piedra, hizo caso omiso a los gatos que correteaban de un lado a otro para resguardarse del próximo diluvio… y llegó hasta la salida, enmarcada por cinco enormes columnas griegas.

Cruzó la calle y llegó hasta el parque. Se tambaleó y cerró los ojos. Ah, lo de siempre: un calor anormal le oprimió la frente, las pupilas se le llenaron de fuegos artificiales. Y de pronto, tan rápido como había llegado, la náusea se fue.

Como un suspiro.

Como el aire.

Naturalmente, no había nadie en el parque. Las bancas estaban vacías y, aunque era día de feria, todos los vendedores se habían quedado en sus casas, resguardados por sus techos y sus paredes bienhechoras. Los toboganes se veían tristes sin ningún niño encima y las hamacas se balanceaban solas con el viento, como si los fantasmas de los infantes muertos se hubiesen escapado del cementerio para jugar en los juegos que no habían podido disfrutar en vida.

Arthur se rodeó con los brazos. Sentía que se estaba muriendo de frío. Lo atenazó la tentación de volver a su casa, pero sacudió la cabeza al imaginarse a los amigos de su hermana apilados sobre el suelo uno encima de otro, esperándole para divertirse un rato entre los vapores del whisky, el humo de la hierba y los orgasmos alcohólicos. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, podría encerrarse a tiempo en su cuarto y acostarse a dormir, tratando de olvidar el hambre. Apenas tenía una moneda para el autobús.

Le dirigió una última mirada al parque vacío, paseó los ojos claros por los árboles… y se detuvo en la figura de una mujer anciana, jorobada, totalmente vestida de negro. Pensó que parecía un viejo murciélago malhumorado.

El murciélago miraba hacia todos lados, con una urgencia nerviosa. Posó la vista sobre Arthur y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. El chico se alarmó al ver que lo saludaba con una mano y lo invitaba a acercarse. No había nadie más por allí. La seña y la invitación eran para él.

Y se preguntó qué querría el murciélago. Incómodo y casi con miedo, decidió acercarse. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado, pensó, era posible que sólo deseara preguntarle algo; la hora, por ejemplo.

—Hola, querido —saludó el murciélago.

Al fin, era él, Magdalene estaba segura. La desesperación que lo invadía casi se podía tocar. También advirtió, para incrementar su diversión, aquel brillo de inocencia corrompida que se agitaba en sus pupilas.

«Alfred tiene gustos muy exquisitos», pensó.

Lo observó mientras se acercaba. Era medio alto y vestía de negro. Se sonrió al observar la perturbadora belleza de su rostro: los ojos verdosos como los bosques, abiertos y atentos, quizás muy grandes. La piel blanquísima, sin siquiera una mancha o imperfección juvenil. El cabello corto, sucio, desgreñado y rubísimo como el trigo, lastima por ese par de cejas tan abundantes, pero a un así su belleza no disminuía.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Arthur. El murciélago le hacía pensar en las viejas brujas de los cuentos de hadas. Feas, diminutas y deformes, con los vestidos llenos de manchas y los pies ocultos por unos zapatos de hebillas oxidadas.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo la bruja-murciélago—Toma —Y le extendió una cadena con una medalla.

—Dios santo… —susurró Arthur. Los dedos del murciélago se enredaban alrededor del metal frío. Culebras doradas ahorcando la carne brujeril—. ¿Dónde…?

—Tómala —respondió ella. Él la miró, entre sorprendido y enfadado— Llévatela, te la regalo.

Arthur la miró.

—No, gracias —exclamó. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la mujer, dejando paso a una expresión casi suplicante y desesperada que se esforzó por ocultar.

—Vamos, no tienes que pagármela.

Arthur miró alternativamente a la bruja y a la cadena. La medalla se balanceaba en el aire, rasgando el vacío con su resplandor opaco de oro olvidado.

A lo lejos, el autobús se acercaba. Arthur chasqueó la lengua, le arrebató la cadena y echó a correr mientras el chaparrón se desataba sobre París.

—Gracias —le dijo al chofer, jadeando. Metió la moneda. Un tintineo sospechoso le dijo que la maquina la había rechazado. Lo intentó tres veces más.

Arthur no tenía más dinero. Nervioso, paseó los ojos por el suelo húmedo. Barro. Un papel de caramelo. Más barro… El autobús estaba vacío, exceptuando un anciano que dormía con la cabeza sobre su hombro, sentado en uno de los asientos traseros, y una chica morena que leía un libro con los audífonos de su reproductor de música clavados en los oídos.

—Ah.

Una moneda dormitaba en silencio bajo el primer asiento de la fila de la derecha. Una moneda húmeda, fría y maravillosa.

La recogió, la colocó por la gran boca de plástico y obtuvo el boleto blanco que luego botaría y descansaría junto a la basura y el barro del suelo, junto al papel del caramelo.

Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la derecha y suspiró.

Acarició la medalla con dedos temblorosos.

— ¿No piensas dejarme en paz, eh? —susurró con un perfecto acento británico.

Esa medalla había sido suya. La tenía desde la noche en que su madre se había suicidado y no le traía demasiados buenos recuerdos. Pero no eran sólo los recuerdos los que lo inquietaban.

Esa medalla era extraña. Arthur había comenzado a tener pesadillas desde… desde su primera relación sexual. A los quince.

Sabía que, de algún modo u otro que no llegaba a comprender, esa medalla era la culpable de sus malos sueños. Cada vez que la veía sentía una reminiscencia de culpa, un aguijonazo de tristeza y melancolía que sólo podía arrancarse a base de alcohol o pastillas. Y ahora había vuelto. Había intentado deshacerse de ella mediante los métodos más terribles: arrojándola al Sena, de un edificio de trece pisos, dejándola perderse en el váter… Siempre volvía. Ahora lo había hecho de nuevo. Y Arthur sabía que algo estaba a punto de comenzar.

La sostuvo entre sus manos y la estudió con atención. Era de oro, aunque no brillaba demasiado. Necesitaba una pulida. La frotó contra la tela de su pantalón. Tenía grabada una estrella de cinco puntas. La dio vuelta: había unas palabras legibles, pequeñísimas, esculpidas en el dorso:

Agla Tetragramate Saday

Eloy Adnai.

—Soler Emmanuel Sabast Adonay.

Era un artilugio religioso, de eso estaba seguro. Se preguntó cuánto le pagarían por ella los satanistas de Diablerie que practicaban misas negras en las catacumbas. Tal vez lo suficiente como para llenarse el buche de hamburguesas y patatas fritas recalentadas. Un momento, ¿no les había vendido la medalla a los satanistas hacía tres meses?

—Soler Emmanuel Sabast Adonay.

— ¡Shhh, cállate! —reprendió una voz a sus espaldas.

Arthur se volteó, sobresaltado. El dueño de aquella voz le había dado un golpe juguetón en la cabeza... y esa misma persona se estaba sentando a su lado. Era un muchacho. Arthur pudo notar que sería varios años mayor que él.

Tendría entre veinte y veinticinco.

— ¿Qué...?

—Niño, no vuelvas a pronunciar esas palabras nunca más — reprendió el hombre, quitándole la medalla.

— ¿Eh? – Arthur estaba desorientado. Por la ventanilla desfilaban las manchas borroneadas de las tiendas que cerraban sus puertas a las ocho de la noche y el resplandor de los carteles luminosos de los bares y los clubes nocturnos.

El muchacho lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Se lamió los labios con una lengua muy rosada y puntiaguda.

—Hola, Arthur. Soy el demonio que ha habitado esa medalla durante ocho años. —Dicho eso con su voz un poco chillona e infantil, abrió la ventanilla del autobús y con un perfecto tiro oblicuo lanzó la medalla al vacío.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Poltergeists: Son los acontecimientos violentos que suceden en un lugar supuestamente encantado y para los cuales no existe una causa aparente que pueda describir la ciencia. Entre los fenómenos, se incluyen por lo general, ruidos inexplicables, movimientos de objetos inanimados, materialización, olores extraños y ataques físicos. La entidad imperceptible que genera estos hechos, según la parapsicología suele ser, un fantasma o entidad asociado a una persona muerta.

Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, MyobiXHitachiin, LACIE muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas (os), sin mas hasta la próxima actualización!


	3. Alfred

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mio, es por gusto y por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, espero le guste este nuevo capitulo, un poco tarde pero aquí esta.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

—Al fin te encuentro. No sabes lo mal que la he pasado por tu culpa —reprochó el hombre, con una mirada malhumorada—Esos idiotas a los que me vendiste me regalaron a esa vieja de la feria. Era una bruja. Estuve a punto de matarla cuando me di cuenta de que quería hacer de mí su puto esclavo.

Arthur oía, ensimismado. El hombre hablaba con naturalidad, como si estuviesen comentando el tiempo o el resultado de un partido de fútbol. ¿Demonio? ¿Bruja? ¿Esclavo?

Arthur abrió los ojos como platos cuando el desconocido comenzó a acercarse a él hasta acorralarlo contra la ventanilla. El conductor los miraba con curiosidad. No recordaba que aquel joven alto de piel clara y pelo rubio hubiese subido al autobús.

¿Había pagado su boleto?

—Pero si estás empapado iggy—suspiró el hombre, tomándolo de la nuca.

— ¿Q...? ¡Suéltame! —chilló Arthur, forcejeando, mirando as u alrededor en busca de ayuda. Pero estaba claro que ni el conductor, ni el anciano ni la joven iban a dársela.

—Shhh, no montes un escándalo —advirtió el hombre, sin alarmarse. Sus brillantes ojos azules brillaban furiosamente entre las sedosas mechas rubias que le cubrían la frente—. Si quieres una explicación, ya te la daré, pero ahora… déjame cumplir con mi trabajo.

Arthur trató de quitárselo de encima mediante un empujón, pero los brazos no le respondieron. Observó cómo el desconocido juntaba sus labios y soplaba sobre su cabello (¡suéltame, hijo de puta!). Otra vez, nada.

El hombre le soltó un botón de la camisa y dejó caer un sutil suspiro sobre su clavícula. Arthur, que tenía los ojos cerrados, se sorprendió de repente al notar que lo había soltado. Lo primero que vio al abrirlos fue una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? —Le preguntó el hombre— Ya estás seco. ¿Qué pensabas que te haría? —Y luego agregó, en un susurro—: si quieres, cuando vayamos a casa, tal vez lo pasemos... interesante. —Arthur se sonrojó y se mordió los dientes. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que era cierto: estaba seco. El autobús se detuvo en una esquina. Nadie subió. Nadie bajó, tampoco. Arthur contempló a las personas que caminaban por la calle apresuradamente, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus maletines o sus chaquetas.

— ¿A casa?

—Sí, a casa. ¿Piensas dejarme abandonado aquí, en medio París…? —respondió el desconocido, ensortijando los dedos en torno a su cabello, y tironeando con delicadeza un rulo que sobresalía , haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás—. Ah, pero si ni siquiera sabes mi nombre iggy, Me llamo Alfred.

Alfred se inclinó más hacia Arthur y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Respiró de su cuello, con suavidad, arrastrando los labios. Arthur se estremeció. Alfred dio un respingo. Algo no iba bien. El autobús volvió a ponerse en marcha cuando el semáforo cambió de color. Arthur vio por la ventanilla los paraguas de los parisinos más precavidos.

— ¡Joder! —gritó Alfred. El conductor sobresaltó, pero ni el anciano ni la joven se dieron por enterados— Te falto por un tiempo y te me enfermas. Estás anémico. ¿Has dejado de comer?

Arthur se mordió el labio.

—Sí —respondió, bajando la mirada. Lo suponía. Los mareos, el cansancio. Anemia, genial.

Alfred sólo siguió mirándolo. Él se había encargado de alimentarlo durante todos esos años. Él se había encargado de todo.

Arthur rogaba que su hermana no estuviese en casa. Cuando bajó del autobús, Alfred lo siguió. Arthur lo contempló de costado. Era un hombre realmente alto. Y atractivo. Tenía el cabello rubio, lacio y brillante, y los ojos azules más profundos que el mismo océano que Arthur había visto jamás, para completar con unos lentes que realmente le hacían juego a su atractivo. Caminó rápido por el callejón, saltando los charcos y las baldosas flojas, tratando de no mirar hacia atrás. El chapoteo le indicaba que el hombre lo seguía. Dobló en una esquina y apretó el paso. La calle estaba desierta.

Nadie lo auxiliaría si ese tipo resultaba ser peligroso. Cruzó la calle sin mirar a sus costados. Seguía oyendo el chapoteo.

Aliviado, vio el cartel de neón de una tienda de comidas rápidas.

Su casa estaba justo frente. Si ese tipo intentaba algo, alguien dela tienda tendría que verlo. Emmanuel vivía en un viejo edificio de apartamentos. Las cañerías estaban hechas polvo y las persianas se trababan cuando intentaba subirlas, pero al menos no tenía que soportar que nadie lo mirara como a un bicho raro. Sus vecinos eran igual de pobres que él; entre ellos había un estudiante de filosofía amante de la marihuana, una prostituta y una pareja de homosexuales ancianos que se emborrachaban todos los fines de semana.

«Demonio», pensó mientras abría la puerta del edificio. No sabía qué quería decir exactamente con esa palabra, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que no estaba junto a un desconocido.

Sentía que ya había visto a ese tal Alfred. Si tan sólo pudiese recordar cuándo… o tal vez dónde…

—Se siente bien estar de vuelta —exclamó Alfred. Arthur se interpuso entre él y la puerta, impidiéndole el paso. Alfred alzó las cejas.

—Vamos, ¡déjame entrar! —exigió. Arthur lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño—. No haré nada que tú no quieras. Si quieres jugar a las cartas, pues jugaremos a las cartas.—Y se cruzó de brazos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Arthur. Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar— Thanks— susurró Alfred, acariciándole la cintura a su paso. Arthur se estremeció con el contacto. Alfred tenía una voz grave y melodiosa, suave, sensual. Arthur supo que había oído esa voz antes. En sus sueños. En sus pesadillas.

Como el elevador del edificio no funcionaba, el único modo de llegar a casa eran las escaleras. Subieron en silencio, sólo oyendo el ruido de la lluvia y el viento del exterior. Conforme subían, el sonido se iba alejando.

Arthur se detuvo en un pasillo y caminó hasta el fondo. Alfred lo seguía. No había luz; las farolas de los pasillos estaban rotas hacía ¿dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro años? Sacó la llave del bolsillo y la metió, muy consciente de que estaba a punto de dejar que ese hombre entrara con él al apartamento. Suspirando, empujó la puerta. Si era un chiflado e iba a matarlo, rogó que al menos fuera bueno en la cama.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento, Arthur notó algo extraño. Como un raro picor en la nuca. El viejo sofá apolillado estaba allí. La pequeña mesa de madera también. Sus cuatro sillas, carcomidas por el tiempo, estaban colocadas en cada lado, vacías y ciegas, oyendo el fragor de la tormenta que se había desatado en París hacía media hora.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó Arthur en voz alta. Alfred carraspeó.

Arthur deseaba que dijera algo, cualquier cosa. La bombilla desnuda que colgaba del techo parpadeó un par de veces, para luego volcar sobre la salita una luz triste y humilde, como la de una estrella que agoniza.

Arthur barrió la sala con la mirada. Estaba demasiado… ¿cuál era la palabra…? ¿Limpia, tal vez? Fue a la habitación de su hermana. Su cama, su mesa de luz.

Todo estaba allí. Los trozos de tela negra que Alice usaba a modo de ropa seguían colgados en el armario, como murciélagos muertos.

— ¿Alice? —susurró, sabiendo que hablaba en vano. Ella no estaba allí. ¡No había nadie en la casa, joder! ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

—Ella se fue, Arthur—reveló Alfred, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

Arthur se volteó, sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué?

Alfred río. Sus hombros enfundados en negro se sacudieron con su risa. En ese momento Arthur prestó atención por primera vez al atuendo de su invitado. Vestía una camiseta negra de mangas largas y pantalones también negros, como abrigo llevaba una chamarra tipo aviador de color café ¿o era beige? Un brillo sospechoso entre las mechas de su cabello denunciaba la presencia de uno o varios pendientes. Arthur se mordió el labio. Aquel hombre era demasiado normal. O demasiado atractivo quizás.

—Se fugó con el padre de su hijo.

Arthur sintió una sacudida en el estómago.

— ¿Hijo?

—Tiene cuatro meses de embarazo, ¿no te lo dijo? —Alfred alzó las cejas rubias, dos arcos perfectos sobre las perversas zafiros de sus ojos.

«Ha dicho tiene».

Entonces estaba viva. Los zafiros de Alfred brillaron por un instante.

—Está viva, sí. Pero morirá dando a luz.

— ¿Qué? —Arthur prefirió pasar por alto el hecho de que el demonio le había leído la mente.

—Sólo te comento lo que ya sé.

Arthur decidió que ya era suficiente.

—Pero, ¿qué...? ¿Quién eres? —balbuceó.

— ¿Te entristece? —preguntó Alfred acercándose, sentándose entre las sábanas revueltas de la cama de Alice. Arthur tragó saliva—. Eso es algo de los humanos que jamás podré comprender. Recuerdas cómo te golpeaba, cómo reía cuando sus amigos abusaban de ti, y aun así te entristeces cuando te digo que morirá dentro de tres meses.

— ¿Tres…?

Arthur cayó sentado sobre la cama.

—Será un parto prematuro. Dime, ¿alguna vez se disculpó por todo lo que te hizo?

Arthur bajó la mirada. El suelo estaba lleno de colillas de cigarrillos, antiguas manchas de licor y saliva reseca. Las persianas del dormitorio estaban bajas, y sólo la escasa luz que provenía del salón iluminaba los afilados rasgos de Alfred. El pendiente de su oreja brillaba casi tanto como sus ojos.

—No.

—Entonces olvídate de todo —dijo Alfred, como si eso zanjara la situación. Luego suspiró. Estudió a Arthur por un par de segundos. Analizó su mirada, sus ojos, cada variación en la expresión de su rostro, sus manos, que se retorcían, nerviosas—.No podrás olvidarla —se lamentó, con otro suspiro— Y, ¿sabes una cosa? —susurró irguiéndose.

Arthur lo miró. Alfred apartó de su frente el rubio cabello y lo besó allí, con los labios juntos— Son estas tonterías lo que me irrita de ustedes.

¿Ustedes?

_Nosotros, los humanos._

Arthur chasqueó la lengua y se echó de espaldas sobre la cama. Alfred soltó una risita y volvió a sentarse. Apartó las sábanas y encontró un agujero en el colchón. Metió el dedo índice y fue escarbándolo; mientras, contemplaba a su protegido por primera vez en tres años.

Arthur casi era un hombre. Un hombre muy distinto de aquel niñito rubio que Alfred había conocido aquella noche, en el cine.

—Qué bello eres —susurró el demonio— Por fuera eres perfecto, todo lo malo lo tienes aquí —dijo, tocándole el pecho con un dedo muy largo y blanco.

Arthur se quedó inmóvil. Casi podía sentir la respiración de Alfred contra su piel. Lo desesperaba encontrarse tan indefenso. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó los abusos que había sufrido de parte de Antón y Matthew, los amigos de su hermana. Ellos decían lo mismo. Me gustas. Te quiero. Y siempre acababan igual: teniendo sexo en cualquier cama y a veces hasta sin condón. Arthur pensó que para lograr ser feliz tendría que volver a nacer.

— ¿El medallón… tú…? —preguntó con la voz quebrada, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Dios, todas aquellas pesadillas. Esas pesadillas lo habían alejado de aquellos hombres. Esas pesadillas lo habían arrastrado a la soledad que lo estaba aniquilando. Pero, ¿acaso no era más sana la soledad que las malas compañías?

—Sí. Yo he cuidado de ti desde que tu madre murió. Su última voluntad fue que alguien te protegiera. Yo respondí a su llamado, y aquí estoy, iggy. He estado encerrado en la medalla todos estos años, vigilándote. Te conozco incluso mejor que tú.

Arthur cerró los ojos y dejó que Alfred le quitara la camiseta húmeda. Por algún motivo extraño, sabía que estaba a salvo. Alfred acarició el suave pecho con la punta de los dedos.

«Te tengo», pensó. Y así era. Finalmente, luego de años de encierro, podía ver a su protegido con sus propios ojos. Alfred estaba preocupado, pero feliz. Sabía que había sido liberado por un motivo especial y tenía que averiguarlo pronto. Siempre sucedía. Cada vez que Arthur estaba en peligro mortal, él era liberado de su prisión de barrotes de oro. Nunca se había atrevido a acercarse al muchacho, pero ahora los hilos que mandaban sobre sus acciones estaban más tensos.

Alfred amaba a Arthur.

Ni él mismo comprendía la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Arthur era tan humano como toda la contaminación que pululaba en la metrópoli, pero Alfred había permanecido más tiempo junto a él de lo que jamás había estado con nadie, humano o demonio.

Arthur abrió los ojos, extrañado. Alfred se estaba recostando a su lado, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Suspiró, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Alfred le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho. Su respiración era suave y acompasada. Arthur levantó un brazo, pero en seguida lo bajó. Él no lo sabía, pero Alfred había adoptado la posición en la que había permanecido durante ocho años seguidos. Junto a su corazón, alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras Arthur se bañaba, Alfred recorría el dormitorio con la mirada. Nada allí había cambiado. La cama seguía en el mismo sitio, junto a la ventana a pesar del frío. Las cortinas que alguna vez habían sido blancas, colgaban, grises y mustias ocultando la luna borrosa que se asomaba entre los árboles.

Arthur tenía muchos libros. Como jamás había tenido más dinero del necesario para comer, carecía de ordenador y televisión por cable; su entretenimiento predilecto era la lectura y, cuando podía, vagaba por las tiendas de libros usados en busca de algún título que satisficiera sus apetitos. Alfred sabía que Arthur tenía apego por el esoterismo y los temas religiosos. En los últimos meses había conseguido varios libros más acerca de brujería y sortilegios. Alfred sonrió al ver entre las nuevas adquisiciones de su protegido, un viejo volumen de los Libros

Apócrifos. Suspiró, preguntándose si Arthur ya lo había leído. Haría las cosas más fáciles. Se sentó sobre la cama y acarició la toalla blanca que descansaba junto a la almohada. Mientras tanto, Arthur se enjuagaba el cabello. Salió de la ducha y barrió los azulejos con la mirada. Se había dejado la toalla en la habitación. Ese Alfred parecía amigable, pero él se daba perfecta cuenta de sus intenciones. Y sospechaba que eso era justo lo que necesitaba: desahogarse un poco entre los brazos de un hombre que supiera cómo tratar a un chico desilusionado de la vida y del amor.

Con respecto a Alice, si había desaparecido, mejor para él. Cuando Arthur entró en la habitación ya vestido, encontró a Alfred enfrascado en la lectura de un libro. En cuanto lo vio, el demonio lo cerró de un golpe y se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Qué leías? —preguntó Arthur.

—Uno de tus nuevos viejos libros —respondió, yendo a su encuentro. Arthur se había puesto una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones negros; de su cuello colgaba una pequeña cruz de plata.

— ¿Te has vuelto cristiano? —le preguntó Alfred, mientras se acercaba. Tomó la cruz entre sus manos y la recorrió con los dedos.

—No —respondió, atento a cada movimiento—. ¿Tú? ¿Crees en Dios?

—Sí. Pero me cae muy mal —contestó tironeando de la cadena.

—Dios… ¿Existe? —susurró Arthur, perplejo. Alfred dejó caer una de sus risitas y lo miró a los ojos. Parecía entretenido.

—Claro que sí. O al menos existió. —Arthur abrió la boca—.

Y no me hagas preguntas —interrumpió Alfred— No sé nada de Él. Y no me interesa saberlo.

Alfred resbaló los dedos por el broche y con un pequeño clic se la quitó a Arthur del cuello. La cadena cayó al suelo con un agudo lamento metálico. Alfred le pasó las manos por debajo de la camiseta, acariciándole la espalda.

— ¿Estabas leyendo los Libros Apócrifos*? —preguntó Arthur, deslizando la mirada por las sábanas de su cama. Por algún motivo, sabía que estaban tibias. Tenía tantas ganas de acurrucarse allí, entre esas sábanas tibias, entre esos brazos tibios… La voz de Alfred lo sobresaltó.

—Sí —dijo el demonio—. Pero faltan algunas páginas. Es una lástima. —Alfred lo soltó y volvió a sentarse. Arthur sintió que el rostro le ardía y que le temblaban las piernas. Jamás se había sentido así en compañía de ningún hombre. ¿Acaso ese ser estaba usando algún tipo de magia sobre él?

—Son los libros que no están en la Biblia, los que no acepta la Iglesia... —susurró Arthur, acomodándose entre la almohada y la pared.

—La Iglesia seleccionó los libros que le convenían, los que justifican su existencia, ¿entiendes? Existe un libro que cuenta que Jesús, cuando era niño, hacía pájaros con barro, soplaba sobre ellos, y salían volando. Dice también que un día un niño molestó a Jesús, y cuando él le dirigió una mirada penetrante, el niño murió.

—Interesante.

Alfred contempló la trayectoria de una gota de agua que le caía del pelo. La gota bajaba por el cuello de Arthur, por su mejilla, dejando un leve rastro brillante. El chico le devolvía la mirada con atención, temblando de inquietud y expectación.

—Esto es muy raro —musitó, mientras Alfred se le acercaba—, siento que te conozco desde hace muchísimo tiempo... Alfred sonrió con humildad y le bordeó los labios con el pulgar.

—Es normal. He estado contigo desde que eras un niño.

Arthur soltó un suspiro desesperado cuando Alfred lo tomó entre sus brazos, acunándolo.

— ¿Quién eres? —El chico cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios. El demonio le acarició la piel desnuda por debajo de la camiseta. Sus manos eran suaves y estaban frescas. Le hizo cosquillas con las uñas, y Arthur se estremeció.

La noche que Antón y Matthew lo habían violado por última vez se había jurado que jamás volvería a estar en una cama abriendo las piernas para un hombre.

—Déjame... —intentó decir.

—No pareces muy disgustado. Te conozco, Arthur. Todos esos antros, esos hombres. Sé lo que piensas —murmuró— Yo no soy como esos hombres. Mírame —Arthur obedeció. Alfred lo contemplaba, serio—. Yo soy más fuerte y más viejo. Tengo más experiencia en todos los aspectos, pero en este momento estoy solo, sin amigos y un poquito desorientado.

Arthur cerró los ojos otra vez. Se aferró a la espalda de Alfred y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—No te entiendo —susurró. Alfred le guiñó un ojo. Arthur se recostó… y se relajó. Alfred le dejó sentir su propia respiración sobre sus labios y observó su expresión. Arthur parecía estar sufriendo. Tenía las cejas claras contraídas y los ojos cerrados. Cuando Alfred exhaló sobre su boca, él lo imitó.

— ¿Q... quién eres?

Alfred se apartó, tomó aire y se quitó el cabello de los ojos. Lo miró sonriente. Alzó la mano derecha y con ella rasgó el aire con una parábola incompleta. El volumen de libros apócrifos se elevó por sí solo y se posó sobre la almohada. Se agitó, y sus hojas arcanas se batieron con frenética desesperación. Se detuvo en una página.

Era el libro de Enoch.

Arthur lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, en medio de un aturdimiento hueco, patético y desesperado. Sollozó.

—Lee —exigió Alfred.

Arthur volvió a gemir, consternado. El corazón le latía en el pecho como un caballo desbocado, las manos le sudaban y los ojos comenzaban a llenársele de fuegos artificiales.

Oh, no. Voy a morir.

—Lee…

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama y apoyó las manos sobre las páginas del libro. El aroma rancio a siglos y a polvo le llegó al olfato y al alma. Las lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse.

—Hubo ángeles que se dejaron caer del cielo… —comenzó, con la garganta transformada en un desierto arenoso. Oyó que Alfred profería una leve risita y sintió como todo su peso se derrumbaba sobre su espalda. Las caderas hacían presión sobre su trasero y las cálidas manos paseaban por su columna vertebral, haciéndole cosquillas—… para amar a las hijas de la tierra… —Miles de patitas de insecto le acariciaron la piel, y Arthur se dio cuenta de que eran las puntas del cabello de Alfred —. Aah. —Gimió, y su cabeza se desplomó sobre el libro, girando a toda velocidad.

Oyó de nuevo esa risa divertida y profunda, esa risa victoriosa.

Perversa.

—Hubo ángeles que se dejaron caer del cielo para amar a las hijas de la tierra —leyó Alfred —, porque en aquellos días, cuando los hijos de los hombres se multiplicaban, les nacieron hijas de belleza deslumbrante. Y cuando los ángeles, hijos del cielo, las vieron, por ellas se apasionaron, y dijeron entre sí: "vamos, escojamos esposas de la raza de los hombres y procreemos hijos". Entonces, su jefe Samyaca les dijo "quizás no tengáis coraje de hacer efectiva esta resolución y yo quedaré responsable de vuestra caída". Y ellos le respondieron: "juramos no arrepentirnos y llevar a cabo nuestra intención". Y doscientos de ellos descendieron sobre la montaña de Armón. Y desde entonces esa montaña fue denominada Armón, que quiere decir "La Montaña del Juramento". Los nombres de los ángeles jefes que descendieron eran: Samyaca, que era el primero de todos, Urakabarameel, Azibeel, Tamiel, Ramuel, Danel, Azkel, Sarakuyal,

Asael, Armers, Batrael, Samzabeel, Ertrael, Turel, Gomiael,

Azazial. Ellos tomaron esposas con las cuales vivieron y les enseñaron la Magia, los encantamientos, y la división de las raíces y los arboles. Amazarac les enseñó todos los secretos de los encantadores; Barkaial fue el maestro de los que observaron a los astros; Akibeel reveló los signos y Azaradel el movimiento de la Luna —Alfred finalizó la lectura — Yo soy hijo de Samyaca, Arthur. Samyaca es mi padre Lucifer y mi madre era humana. Su nombre era Leía —Arthur alzó apenas el rostro y los zafiros le devolvieron la mirada-No te he mentido, Arthur. Soy un demonio.

Y él, que había oído con alucinada atención, supo que ese hombre jamás lo dejaría en paz.

Arthur miraba el techo. Sentía frío. La transpiración sobre su piel desnuda se secaba rápidamente al contacto del aire. Suspiró, y un silbido afónico le nació desde el pecho, viajó por su tráquea y acabó muriendo en su boca.

Alfred estaba dormido. En ese momento se encontraba soñando… …El sol bañaba las arenas de Jerusalén. En la orilla de un arroyo había un muchacho sentado. Parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

—Lo que me pides es imposible, Al—exclamó de repente, levantando la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? —respondió una voz.

—No necesitas ocultarte ante mí, yo todo lo veo, Al.

Una figura esbelta salió de atrás de una encina. Otro joven.

Tenía la piel más clara y el cabello oscuro y lacio. Vestía ropas elegantes: una túnica de lino blanco sujetada con un cinturón dorado; tenía pulseras en la muñecas y collares en el cuello.

— ¿Por qué, Señor? —Repitió, con el rostro compungido—Tú lo puedes todo, ¿no es así? Hasta Egipto han llegado rumores de tus milagros y de tu bondad.

— ¿Ah, sí? —replicó el joven sentado—. ¿Y qué dicen?

—Dicen que puedes resucitar a los muertos, sanar a los enfermos, devolverle la vista a los ciegos.

—Pero lo que tú me pides va mucho más allá de eso. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí...

— ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a tu inmortalidad?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Renunciarías a tu poder?

—Sí. Renunciaría a todo con tal de que me dieras un alma. Sólo quiero alguien con quien poder morir.

—Eso es imposible. Tú no naciste para amar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Señor?

—Si amaras a alguien, lo condenarías para siempre, pues tú estás condenado. Tú naciste a partir del pecado cometido por Lucifer, tu padre. Te lo advierto Al, no repitas esa falta. Tu existencia está maldita, maldita para siempre.

Alfred despertó sobresaltado. Esa pesadilla... Aquella pesadilla era la que no le permitía dormir, era el recuerdo que siempre lo atormentaba. Su bestia apocalíptica personal.

— ¿Y a dónde irá tu alma cuando mueras, Al? —Había preguntado Jesús—. ¿Estás seguro de que esto no es una excusa para obtener la salvación?

— ¡Envíame al infierno cuando muera, no me importa!

— ¿Tampoco te importa a dónde vaya el alma de esa persona?

¿Lo ves, Al? Eres tan egoísta como tu padre Lucifer. Alfred se dio vuelta sobre la cama y rodeó a Arthur con brazos y piernas.

— ¿No te importa estar condenado, verdad iggy? —le susurró al oído, besándole la oreja, repleta de perforaciones y pequeños trocitos de brillante metal. Arthur se estremeció. Jamás lo habían tratado con tanta delicadeza. Como si fuera una mujer. Sonrió, e irguiéndose sobre la cama y el cuerpo de Alfred, lo contempló desde lo alto.

—Ya me condenaron… hace mucho tiempo —susurró. Alfred extendió un brazo hacia ese cuerpo humano, blanco, lascivo y corrupto. Lo hizo por lo que le pareció una eternidad, como si intentara tocar algo imposible. Pero la piel estaba allí, el sudor estaba allí, la calidez estaba allí. Los elásticos botoncitos de carne también estaban allí, erectos y atravesados por argollas de metal que habían absorbido su calor. Alfred los recorrió con los pulgares, dibujando círculos, y el pecho se hinchó y suspiró como un pulmón gigante. El vientre mostraba un imperceptible monte aterciopelado y Alfred quiso hincar allí los dientes y saborear el sudor.

Hundió un dedo en el ombligo y escarbó, como si quisiera traspasar la carne. Vio que Emmanuel cerraba los ojos y se relamía los labios y entonces oyó un sonido gutural y ronco que bien parecía provenir de esa carne profanada. Arthur echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello, y lanzó una carcajada.

Alfred conocía la ciudad casi tan bien como Arthur. Esa noche hacía frío. Él, que estaba tan acostumbrado a permanecer junto al pecho de su protegido, ahora se sentía extraño al poder caminar libremente por París y respirar el aire nocturno con total libertad. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estiraba las piernas y al principio sus ojos se habían mostrado un poco reticentes a la luz del sol. Estaba feliz de haber vuelto con Arthur , pero no podía quitarse de encima el temor y la sensación de continuo peligro.

También se sentía culpable: se alegraba de estar afuera, a pesar de que eso no significaba precisamente buenas noticias. Algo estaba sucediendo. Su libertad tenía un motivo. Siempre lo tenía.

Lo había tenido aquella tarde, cuando Arthur tenía diez años y Alfred había impedido que fuese atropellado por un camión; lo había tenido el día en que a la anciana profesora de química le fallaron las manos y dejó caer el frasco con ácido; lo había tenido la noche en que los amigos de Alice Kirkland se pasaban una jarra con el cóctel más mortífero de la historia.

Alfred se detuvo junto a una pequeña tienda de comida rápida. Era un alimento precario, pero era demasiado tarde como para pretender algo mejor. Entró por la puerta principal y una campanilla avisó de su presencia al hombre que salió de detrás de una cortina de tela.

—Buenas noches.

Alfred sonrió y se le acercó. Lo miró a los ojos (unos ojos pequeños, algo rasgados y de color avinagrado) y puso en marcha la magia. Salió de allí con una sonrisa y las manos llenas.

Caminando por la estrecha avenida, cuando regresaba a casa, se sintió levemente extraño, como si algo soplase sobre su oído.

Algo como un insecto.

—Magdalene —gruñó, ensanchando las aletas de la nariz, respirando el hedor que se aferraba al aire de la noche. No se lo podía creer. Ni siquiera había pasado una semana de que se había librado de esa vieja bruja, y ahora… — ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Por qué me sigues?

—Te vigilaba —respondió ella— Todavía no me he rendido, demonio.

Furioso, Alfred miró a su alrededor. Las calles estaban vacías.

Con una mueca, levantó un brazo hacia el cielo.

— ¡Eres despreciable!

La anciana se elevó por los aires y su cabeza chocó contra la rama de un árbol. Diminutas cuentas de sangre brillaron como rubíes y cayeron sobre el suelo y el rostro de Alfred. Magdalene chilló y pataleó. La larga falda se dio vuelta y sus piernas ajadas y gelatinosas se asomaron, como las patas de una cucaracha desesperada. Alfred deseó poder aplastarla con el pie y ver la sangre salir a chorros.

— ¡Di lo siento!

Magdalene no respondió. Sus ojos abiertos y desesperados bailaban en sus cuencas y escudriñaban el entorno en busca de ayuda. Pero nadie la vería, nadie la oiría. Arthur vivía en una zona de París muy pobre y peligrosa. A su alrededor sólo había oscuridad y autos viejos, estacionados junto a la acera.

Alfred bufó, malhumorado.

—No lo harás. Veamos si no lo harás. —Chasqueó los dedos.

Magdalene aguantó la respiración. Él miraba sonriente, pero ella no sentía absolutamente nada... Ningún dolor. Cerró los ojos.

Mientras comenzaba a respirar de nuevo sintió que su interior se hinchaba como un globo y que los latidos de su corazón se hacían más rápidos. La cabeza la daba vueltas. A punto de perder la razón, saboreó y olió la sangre que se asomaba por su nariz y que ahora le manchaba la boca, el cuello… Sintió la humedad en sus partes íntimas y, alzando la cabeza apenas, vio los ríos de sangre carmesí que avanzaba por su vientre y por entre sus piernas.

—Detente —suplicó entre gorjeos.

—Pide perdón por haberme apartado de mi protegido —exigió Alfred, desde el suelo—. No tengo piedad para los insectos como ustedes.

—P-perdóname, por favor... d-detente.

Con un floreo de la mano Alfred hizo que Magdalene diera una voltereta en el aire. La sangre bailó una coreografía circular. El demonio se deshizo en carcajadas. Decidió que ya era suficiente.

Realizó otro ademán con la mano y la anciana cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de piedra, con crujido como el de una rama partiéndose en dos.

—Parece que te has roto algo —exclamó Alfred con una voz cantarina en infantil, frotándose la barbilla.

— ¡Ayúdame! —chilló Magdalene, sintiendo que sus articulaciones se rompían.

— ¿Cómo? —Replicó el demonio, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Después de que me alejaras de mi protegido y que quisieras que te besara el trasero? Pides demasiado. Nos vemos, vieja bruja.

— ¡Es... espera! ¡Ayúdame!

— ¿Bromeas? Jamás ayudaría a alguien como tú. Tienes todo lo que yo deseo: una vida mortal y un alma. Los ensuciaste: estas son las consecuencias.

—Podría darte información —masculló la anciana, arrastrándose sobre el asfalto húmedo. Alfred se detuvo en seco— Tu protegido, el Aquelarre de Lucifer…

A regañadientes, Alfred se negó: —Quédate con tu asquerosa información.

Le vacío los bolsillos, y dejándola echada boca arriba sobre la acera, volvió hacia el apartamento.

Tu protegido. El Aquelarre de Lucifer. Sin proponérselo, esa bruja le había dado más información de la que se imaginaba.

Magdalene se arrastró hacia una cabina de teléfonos, pero cuando quiso marcar el número, el estómago le dio una sacudida y vomitó sobre el suelo y su ropa. Permaneció allí sollozando por lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero ningún demonio respondió sus plegarias.

Alfred atravesó la sala, dejó la comida sobre la mesa y entró al dormitorio de Arthur. Lo encontró completamente vestido, de espaldas a la puerta y sentado en el suelo. Leía el libro de Enoch.

—Vamos a cenar —dijo. Arthur se volteó, sorprendido.

—Has vuelto —susurró, con las cejas rubísimas alzadas. Alfred sonrió de medio lado.

—Por supuesto. Vamos, deja ese libro mentiroso y ven a comer.

Arthur se masajeó el cuello con las manos, tenso por la mala postura.

— ¿Mentiroso?

—Los demonios no arrasamos con los humanos —dijo Alfred, sentándose a la mesa— No había ninguna necesidad. Desde tiempos inmemorables la humanidad arrasó sobre sí misma. Prende la tele y observa: guerras, asesinatos, toda clase de crímenes. Es hipócrita que los humanos nos echen la culpa de sus desgracias.

Arthur se quedó en silencio.

—Entonces... —comenzó Arthur, dándole una generosa mordida a la porción de pizza— ¿Tú eres un demonio de verdad?

¿Eres hijo de Satán?

Alfred alzó las cejas. ¿Todavía le quedaban dudas?

— ¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo? Y no soy hijo de Satán, sino de Lucifer. No te confundas.

Arthur pasó el bocado con un trago de agua.

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

—Porque estás en peligro —respondió Alfred, con voz de advertencia— Algo está por ocurrir. No sé que sea, pero es algo grande. Puedo sentirlo.

Arthur lo contempló en silencio. Por detrás del brillo astuto que parpadeaba en las perversas cuencas azulinas de Alfred, pudo ver un destello de verdadera preocupación. Tenía la boca contraída y las cejas apenas fruncidas, como si estuviese recordando algo.

Esa madrugada, cuando Arthur se acurrucó en la cama a su lado, un poco inquieto pero con el estómago lleno, Alfred supo que si no deseaba perderlo, debía revelarle todo lo antes posible.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que se trajesen entre manos Magdalene y el Aquelarre de Lucifer, Arthur tenía que saber la verdad.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Magdalene estaba tendida sobre el suelo de su viejo laboratorio. De pie, a su lado, la soberbia figura de un hombre proyectaba sobre ella una sombra alargada. La sombra tembló, furiosa, y Magdalene se estremeció.

—¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido querer venderte a Alfred!? — vociferó una voz masculina, ronca, profunda. La figura se movió.

Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y Magdalene se horrorizó al comprobar que el rostro del amante de su juventud no había cambiado un ápice.

—Es que... —sollozó ella, cerrando los ojos. Las imágenes se le agolpaban en el cerebro, como diapositivas borrosas. De repente, se sentía desahuciada, perdida… anciana—. ¡Ese demonio quería matarme, Belzebú! —chilló. La sangre seca había formado costras sobre su piel, y el hedor de su ropa ya le era insoportable.

Ella abrió los ojos, desesperada.

—Alfred no está de nuestra parte, Magdalene. Alfred no está de parte de nadie.

— ¿Quién es ese niño? —preguntó ella. Comenzaba a comprender. Belzebú miró hacia su izquierda, donde el cántaro de Arlequeen descansaba sobre un estante. Al verlo, el demonio esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Su nuevo juguete —respondió, alzando los brazos. Magdalene gritó de dolor. Los brazos dislocados estaban volviendo a sus sitios. Con un crujido, el izquierdo se incrustó en su cavidad, seguido del derecho. Jadeando y dolorida, Magdalene se puso de pie.

—Gracias —dijo, sacudiéndose la ropa manchada. Belzebú la contempló en silencio, serio, tal vez preguntándose qué extraño y defectuoso mecanismo tenían en su interior los seres humanos, que les dejaba volverse tan frágiles y horrendos con el paso del tiempo…—. Pero no acabo de entender. ¿Por qué Alfred está con ese joven? Belzebú suspiró y salió del laboratorio, indicándole a Magdalene que lo siguiera. Subieron por la escalerilla que llevaba hasta el piso superior y salieron al exterior, al jardín. El demonio se sentó en una banca de piedra, juntó sus manos y miró el cielo nocturno, un lienzo oscurísimo salpicado de diminutos puntos de luz.

Magdalene se quedó de pie a su lado, y él le invitó que se sentara con un movimiento de su cabeza. Ella, sin apartar la vista de él, obedeció. Belzebú tenía los ojos rojísimos y el largo cabello de un negro tan impresionante que parecía teñirse con destellos azules bajo la luz de las velas. El jardín estaba silencioso, meditabundo.

Allí, Magdalene hacía crecer hierbas para preparar los remedios que le calmaban la artritis y los filtros que vendía a las jovencitas para atraer a sus enamorados. Desde los inocentes jazmines del cabo hasta el terrible ajenjo.

Belzebú respiró profundamente, llenándose la nariz del aroma de las plantas que crecían a su alrededor sin orden ni rumbo fijo.

Alargó un dedo hacia el rostro de la anciana, que le mantuvo la mirada en todo momento. Suspirando, se apartó, y su larga cortina de cabello negro se desparramó por su espalda como el agua de una cascada.

—La madre de ese joven hizo un pacto con Zabaroth —explicó.

— ¿Zabaroth? —Magdalene jamás había oído el nombre de ese demonio.

—Sí. Es una rata de alcantarilla, el jefe del mercado negro de Pactos demoníacos. Tiene empleados en todo el mundo.

— ¿Y Alfred está bajo sus órdenes? —replicó ella, no muy convencida. Belzebú tardó en responder. Al parecer, él tampoco tenía el asunto del todo claro.

—No lo sé —dijo, por fin—. No es el estilo de Alfred eso de trabajar para otros. Más bien creo que… Zabaroth le ofreció el puesto, creyendo que le interesaría. Y creyó bien.

— ¿Por qué habría Alfred de querer estar encerrado en una medalla? —espetó Magdalene, estremeciéndose al recordar la terrible personalidad de aquel demonio. Era difícil de seducir; era difícil el negociar con él.

—No lo sabemos. Sólo podemos especular. Pero sí sabemos una cosa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Belzebú sonrió con crueldad y se relamió los labios.

—Casualmente, ese muchacho es el hermano de Alice.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas (os), ¡sin mas hasta la próxima actualización!


	4. Tu pasado, Mi pasado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mio, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal, a partir de ahora irán apareciendo mas parejas, deje algunos personajes originales de la novela y cambie otros y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, espero le guste este nuevo capitulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

_, -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

La tormenta de verano que se desplegaba cruelmente sobre la ciudad no había cesado en los dos últimos días. La lluvia oscilaba entre las lloviznas de las tres de la tarde y los ciclones de medianoche que hacen silbar los rincones más oxidados de las tuberías de las casas, profiriendo esos gemidos de gato que alarman a los niños y que les hacen irrumpir en la alcoba de sus padres cuando ellos duermen o hacen el amor.

Arthur y Alfred pasaron el día entero encerrados en el apartamento. Y sin duda alguna podrían haber hecho el amor, entre las sábanas pegajosas, con la ventana abierta y dejando que la lluvia y el viento entraran y se colaran por entre sus poros agitados… Podrían haberlo hecho, muy a gusto de ambos, insultando a los profetas muertos e invocando a los dioses más paganos.

Podrían haberlo hecho, pero no lo hicieron. Alfred se sentó en el piso junto a Arthur, con el volumen de libros apócrifos sobre el regazo. Abrió el libro en una página y se lo extendió al joven.

—Lee.

Arthur obedeció.

_Gorriones hechos con barro_

_1. El niño Jesús, de cinco años de edad, jugaba en el vado de un arroyo. Traía las aguas corrientes a posar y las tornaba puras en seguida. Con una simple palabra las mandaba._

_2. Y, amasando barro, formó doce gorriones. Hizo esto un día de sábado. Y había allí otros niños que jugaban con él._

_3. Y un judío que había notado lo que hacía Jesús, fue acto a comunicárselo a su padre José, diciéndole: he aquí que tu hijo está cerca del arroyo y habiendo cogido barro, ha compuesto con él doce gorriones y ha profanado el sábado._

_4. Y José se dirigió al lugar que estaba Jesús, lo vio y le gritó: ¿por qué haces en día de sábado lo que no está permitido hacer?_

_Pero Jesús, dando una palmada y dirigiéndose a los gorriones, exclamó: volad. Los pájaros abrieron sus alas y volaron, piando con estruendo._

_5. Y los judíos quedaron atónitos ante este espectáculo y fueron a contar a sus jefes lo que habían visto hacer a Jesús. _

Arthur se giró hacia Alfred, perplejo. Jamás había leído aquel trozo de evangelio. Pero el demonio no estaba a su lado. Se había recostado en la cama. Arthur, que había estado leyendo ensimismado, no lo había oído alejarse. Se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado, con el libro en las rodillas. El demonio tiró de su brazo, y el chico cayó sobre él, dejando caer el libro. Sus bocas se rozaron apenas, y Arthur estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el dormitorio de su apartamento comenzó a licuarse en sus pupilas, girando a toda velocidad…

_El poder maldito_

_1. Alfred caminaba por los valles de Engadí, y con sólo tocar con sus manos las flores, éstas florecían con su contacto, pero si las tocaba otra vez, las flores se marchitaban. Lloraba ante esto Al cuestionándose acerca de su poder maldito._

_2. Y mientras observaba a las aves volar y a las ovejas en los pastos, vio a Al como un perro perseguía a dos corderos._

_3. Corrió hacia los perros y gritó: ¡deteneos! Al oír la voz del niño, los perros murieron._

_4. Y los pastores corrieron hacia el lugar donde Al se encontraba y le preguntaron por qué había hecho eso. Al respondió que el perro deseaba matar a los corderos._

_5. ¡Habéis acabado con mi único perro! Gritó uno de los pastores, blandiendo su bastón ante él. Pero cuando el arma tocó la piel de Al, ella se transformó en una serpiente y devoró a su dueño._

_6. Al se horrorizó ante lo que había visto y huyó del lugar corriendo mientras el otro pastor gritaba maldiciéndole a viva voz._

Arthur se apartó de Alfred, jadeando y con el corazón retumbando con desesperación. Aquel muchacho… aquel joven que vagabundeaba por aquella tierra de miles de años… aquel joven triste y desamparado, era Alfred. Mareado, se derrumbó sobre él.

— ¿Qué pasa? —susurró el demonio, acariciándole el pelo. Un silbido gatuno penetraba por la rendija de la ventana, el viento golpeaba los vidrios y la lluvia se escurría por las goteras del techo.

— ¿Eras tú, verdad? —le preguntó Arthur, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Alfred le besó la frente y lo cubrió con la sábana.

—Sí.

Alfred le quitó la camiseta y se sentó sobre su pelvis. Arthur, desesperado, sacudió las caderas en busca de más contacto. Alfred se inclinó hacia él y le recorrió el abdomen con las manos, calientes y húmedas. Le embistió un par de veces así, por encima de la ropa. Arthur bufó, lo rodeó con los brazos y llegó con las manos hasta el elástico de su ropa interior, por donde dejó que sus dedos se escabulleran.

—Quiero follarte —jadeó Alfred, mientras Arthur lo desnudaba—. ¿Quieres… que te folle?

—Sí…

Alfred lo tomó por la cintura e hizo que se volteara. Arthur obedeció, enterró el rostro en la almohada y sintió que un peso terrible se descargaba sobre su espalda. El demonio lo contempló desde lo alto, preciosa y perfectamente desnudo.

Arthur sollozó de nuevo, y Alfred pensó que se estaba dejando llevar demasiado. Él había sido sólo un triste espectador en tantas ocasiones… y ahora, cuando por fin tenía un papel en la obra, se arrepentía.

¿Qué le sucedía?

Sucede que lo amas, y que él sólo ha estado con desconocidos que ni siquiera sabían su nombre. Y este rostro que vez aquí… es el mismo que han visto todos esos desconocidos.

Ah, pero esos ojos… y esos labios…

—Fóllame —susurró Arthur.

No.

—Te follaría iggy—replicó Alfred—. Pero si abres bien los ojos y cierras bien las piernas verás que alguien nos está espiando —y agregó, dirigiéndose a la babeante penumbra que los rodeaba—: Toris, tienes tres opciones: te vas, te unes a la fiesta, o me dices a qué has venido, porque como espectador no te quiero.

—Ya abandoné esas prácticas —respondió una voz de hombre. Arthur se sobresaltó—. Sólo vine a contarte las novedades. Hoy será la presentación de la Reina ante los principales representantes del Infierno. ¿Irás?

Para el horror de Arthur, la esbelta silueta de un hombre se fue materializando en medio de oscuridad.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! —gritó Alfred. El ser llamado Toris salió de las sombras y Arthur pudo verlo claramente: era un joven alto y hermoso, de cabello café medio largo y unos rasgados ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de él. Lo envolvía un aura misteriosa y maléfica que Arthur no supo descifrar ni pudo comprender: ese ser le hacía sentirse desgraciado y olvidado. De repente, se encontraba solo en el último rincón del Universo, como una estrella rota, apagada, como un planeta frío, distante y a la deriva. Como un satélite fuera de órbita.

—Tu magia bastarda no te servirá con él, Toris—masculló Alfred, cubriéndose y cubriendo a Arthur con la sábana. Toris río suavemente con una risa profunda, falsa y calculadora.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Al? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos— Jamás creí que te pondrías bajo las órdenes de un mercader como Zabaroth. ¡Hasta el infierno se ha capitalizado!

— ¡He dicho que te largues! —rugió Alfred. Se sentía indefenso al estar desnudo, pero si tenía que pelear así, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Toris alzó las cejas y pronunció más su sonrisa de bufón.

—El chico no sabe nada, ¿verdad? Bien. Te dejaré con él para que puedan... hablar. —y acercándose a la cama, le susurró a Arthur—: Adiós, precioso. Buena suerte —y sin decir más, realizó unas florituras con los dedos y le arrojó a Alfred un periódico.

Arthur observó atónito cómo Toris se vaporizaba por la ventana hecho una densa nube de humo negro.

¿Qué era lo que él no sabía?

¿Y por qué estaba Alfred tan alterado?

Alfred se escabulló entre las sábanas y levantó el periódico del suelo. Contempló a Arthur, que lo miraba esperando una respuesta o al menos una palabra.

—Vístete —susurró, y exhaló un suspiro. El chico obedeció sin rechistar. Frente a Alfred, que no lo miraba, terminó de vestirse mientras él hacía lo propio.

— ¿Qué es eso que debes decirme? ¿Quién era él? —Preguntó— ¿Quién es Zabaroth?

—Zabaroth es el demonio que guarda todos los contratos que los humanos firman con los demonios —explicó—. Antes de que se cierre un pacto, Zabaroth debe dar su aprobación. Todo humano negocia con Zabaroth antes de comunicarse con el demonio elegido.

— ¿Y estás trabajando para él?

Alfred meneó la cabeza, como considerando la pregunta.

—Podría decirse que sí. —Arthur frunció las cejas. Estaba claro que quería una explicación. Una explicación que respondiera todo, que le dijera porqué ese ser estaba ahora de pie junto a su cama. Y Alfred debía dársela; no podía seguir guardando el secreto. Los secretos, con el tiempo, se volvían peligrosos—. Zabaroth es un demonio astuto. Antes de morir, tu madre hizo un pacto con él. Vendió su alma a cambio de que Zabaroth te pusiera bajo el cuidado de un demonio. Zabaroth acudió a mí. Y yo acepté.

Arthur ahogó un gemido. Sus ojos claros se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron de horror.

— ¿Vendió su alma? —susurró, consternado. Alfred, a su pesar, asintió. Arthur se dejó caer sobre la cama, y el demonio, falto de palabras conciliadoras, le acarició el cabello con ternura—. ¿Y por qué aceptaste? —replicó Arthur, con la voz ronca. Alfred tomó aire... y estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero se arrepintió. Aún no estaba listo. Revelarlo sería como otorgarle más realidad.

—Porque eres el último descendiente de Leía, mi madre — contestó, sabiendo que estaba diciéndole la verdad a medias.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Somos parientes. Aunque nos separan más de seis mil años.

«Como te he dicho, Arthur, mi madre se llamaba Leía. Ella vivió en Egipto, en el período Arcaico. En aquellos tiempos, los pobladores del valle del Nilo vivían agrupados en familias o clanes, que más tarde se unificaron en comunidades a las que llamaron nomos. Mi madre era esposa de Abasí, uno de los jefes de esos nomos. Ella se ocupaba de las tareas del hogar: faltaba mucho para que Egipto se consolidara como una sociedad matriarcal.

»Desde los cielos, los ángeles, hijos de Dios, observaban con alborozo el mundo de los humanos. Los habían visto en las edades anteriores, cuando no eran más que animales, y se sentían felices de verlos ahora, viviendo en paz. Pero en el Paraíso había un grupo de ángeles que ocultaba su disconformidad.

» ¿Acaso no eran ellos los que estaban más cerca del Creador?

Entonces... ¿Por qué no podían vivir y ser felices, como los humanos? ¿Acaso debían permanecer allí, en los cielos, por toda la eternidad?

»Dios conocía esos sentimientos de parte de sus ángeles, pero no hizo ni dijo nada hasta que uno de ellos se acercó a hablarle. Él era Luzbel. Le preguntó a su Dios, el gran Yahvé, si acaso ellos, los ángeles, hijos del cielo, podrían alguna vez amar y sentirse amados como los humanos.

»—_¿Es que acaso no te sientes amado por mí y por tus compañeros, querido Luzbel, mensajero de la luz? _—Esa fue la respuesta de Yahvé. Luzbel calló ante lo que dijo Dios, pues no se atrevía a negarlo ante su Señor.

»Pero hay algo acerca de mi madre Leía que todavía no te he contado. Los tormentos que ella sufría, los golpes y abusos a los que era sometida. Su llanto era tan triste que sus sollozos llegaron al cielo y fueron escuchados por Luzbel.

»— ¿Me otorgas el permiso para acudir a la Tierra, Abáh? Hay un ser que llora con tanta desesperación que impide que mis compañeros y yo conciliemos el sueño —Yahvé, el Creador, al ver que el ángel no mentía y que sus intenciones eran puras, le concedió su aprobación para descender al mundo de los humanos y ayudar a ese ser.

»De manera que esa misma noche el ángel Luzbel bajó a la Tierra cubriendo su identidad celestial con el cuerpo de un joven. Se maravilló al observar el mundo terrenal, pues siempre lo había visto desde el cielo.

Recorrió el valle del Nilo, deteniéndose a observar las plantas, los árboles, los insectos, los pequeños animales... Hasta que recordó el motivo de su visita a la Tierra cuando oyó nuevamente ese llanto que le encogía el corazón y le transmitía la tristeza que él nunca había experimentado.

»Luzbel caminó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ese ser.

Estaba sentado en la margen del río, abrazando sus rodillas, casi temblando de frío.

»— ¿Por qué lloras? —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir cuando estuvo a su lado. Advirtió que era diferente de él: tenía el cabello largo y de color castaño cobrizo, los brazos delgados y gráciles, el cuello largo y fino, la cintura angosta y las piernas espigadas y delicadas. Lo que más llamó su atención fue la profunda depresión entre los pechos. Sabía frente a qué tipo de ser se hallaba: era una mujer. Ella no había respondido —. ¿Por qué lloras? —repitió él.

»La mujer se sobresaltó, sorprendida, pero luego, al contemplar al Luzbel, se tranquilizó. Él transmitía paz, serenidad.

»—Te he oído llorar. Todas las noches lloras. Dime. ¿Qué te ocurre?

»Ella respondió que era estéril. Su interior estaba seco, marchito. Se había casado hacía el tiempo suficiente como para ya tener tres hijos pero ni siquiera tenía uno y su esposo estaba furioso.

»—No es por causa tuya —respondió el ángel—. Es tu esposo el infecundo. Ya no llores, por favor. —Ella lo observó, confundida.

Contempló a ese joven de cabellos rubios y meditó sus palabras.

»—Jamás me creería —dijo— Abasí nunca pensará que es por su causa.

»—Te comprendo.

»—Él me ha amenazado. Me ha dicho que me matará si para la próxima crecida del río no le doy un hijo.

»La mujer estaba desesperada. Ella le confió su nombre: Leía, y enumeró los castigos a los que era sometida. Le mostró las heridas en sus piernas y en sus brazos, y le pidió que le ayudase a salvar su vida. Luzbel la miró a los ojos, esos ojos claros que imploraban auxilio.

»—Dime, Leía ¿Qué debo hacer?»

Arthur se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. De modo que de esa manera había sido engendrado Alfred.

«Mis padres yacieron esa noche y yo fui concebido. Pero Yahvé, al ver que Luzbel se había rebajado al estar con esa mujer humana, lo castigó desterrándolo del Paraíso para siempre. Y su nombre dejó de ser Luzbel, para transformarse en Lucifer, el porta luz.

»Otros ángeles siguieron a mi padre: en total fueron doscientos. Todos eligieron esposas de la raza humana. Leía visitaba a Lucifer a menudo, por las noches. Atemorizada, ella se había negado a abandonar a Abasí.

»Pero un día los ángeles caídos advirtieron que su descendencia difería enormemente de los niños de los hijos de la Tierra. Y yo estaba entre ellos. Sabía que era diferente de los demás: poseía el cuerpo que me había dado Leía y los poderes que eran el legado de la sangre de mi padre, en aquel entonces pura.

»Cuando cumplí los trece años mi padre adoptivo murió en batalla. Con el corazón en paz, me fui del pueblo de mi madre y me asenté en un poblado vecino. Fue entonces cuando morí como humano y nací como demonio. Yo jamás había sido un humano completo, por eso, cuando los ladrones me atacaron, la sangre mezclada que poseía volvió a la tierra, al polvo.

»Agonizando, me encontré con mi verdadero padre por primera vez. Y me lo reveló todo. De alguna manera fue afirmar lo que ya sabía: que yo no era de este mundo. Me ofreció su sangre y yo bebí. Me transmitió por medio de ella los poderes oscuros y la condena perpetua.»

Alfred analizó la portada del periódico. Nada mereció su sorpresa. Se lamió los labios y le pasó el periódico a Arthur.

—Oleada de secuestros —comenzó el chico—. En los últimos tres días se han denunciado al menos quince niños desaparecidos, todos menores de cinco años, entre ellos un bebé de diez meses.

—Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Alfred —. ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó.

—No han pedido rescate. A ninguno. — ¿Tú sabes quiénes son? —exclamó Arthur. Atónito, se irguió sobre la cama.

—No. Pero tengo sospechas —dijo Alfred—. Es posible que los demonios necesiten la sangre. Como dijo Toris, hoy será la presentación de la reina. Ella es la consorte de Lucifer. Y será la madre de su heredero. Tiene cuatro meses de embarazo.

Arthur soltó el periódico, que cayó al suelo de nuevo. Alfred se preparó para el ataque, para las lágrimas y para los desmayos. Todos los músculos de Arthur parecieron tensarse, su rostro palideció más aún y los bosques de sus ojos se diluyó.

Abrió la boca, y sus cejas se contrajeron. La sonrisa de aturdimiento colgaba de sus labios, próxima a desmoronarse.

— ¿Alice? —susurró.

Alfred lo miró a los ojos y por un momento pensó que esas pupilas podrían atrapar el trozo de alma que yacía en su interior, que esos iris verdosos y húmedos podrían hacer de receptáculo de la hipoteca de su espíritu.

—Sí. Ella es la última mujer de la estirpe de Leía, la única que aún puede concebir.

— ¿Ella está embarazada... de un demonio?

—Sí. Su embarazo durará siete meses. Nuestro período de gestación es más corto que el de los humanos.

Arthur se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama. — ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

Alfred se inclinó, lentamente.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró, alzándose sobre su cuerpo con mucho cuidado—. ¿Qué quieres saber? No quiero mentirte…

— ¡Cállate! —gritó Arthur. Pero Alfred ya se había preparado para el ataque. Le estrechó las caderas y fue subiendo con calculadora suavidad hasta que llegó a los hombros, lechosos, pálidos, temblorosos. Pero Alfred ya se había preparado para las lágrimas—. Yo sabía que algo le sucedía —medio sollozó Arthur, cubriéndose el rostro—. Se drogaba mucho más que antes y…

— ¿Y qué? —exclamó Alfred, alarmado.

—Sangre…

Alfred vislumbró las diminutas perlas de saliva traslúcida asomarse entre los dedos.

— ¿Qué? —insistió. Forcejearon, Alfred intentó quitarle las manos de la cara, alzándole los brazos. Entonces fue cuando vio, en su costado y en la axila, unas antiguas manchas amarillas. Desaparecerían en una o dos semanas, pero estaba claro lo que eran.

—Me quitaba sangre... Y la bebía.

Alfred ahogó un jadeo. Arthur siguió sollozando, pero él no podía darle consuelo. Me quitaba sangre y la bebía. Alfred se mordió los labios. No sabía lo que eso podía significar.

_, -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas (os), por cierto me he dado cuenta que en los capítulos anteriores había un erro sobre el Disclaimer algo sobre que era por lucro, no es por lucro solo fue un dedazo (?), a partir de ahora comienzan a salir mas parejas y se aceptan sugerencias de parejas, por cierto hoy será el 2 x 1! Si hoy subiré 2 capítulos así que disfrútenlos, sin más hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Las Barbies no Sangran

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mio, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal, a partir de ahora irán apareciendo mas parejas, deje algunos personajes originales de la novela y cambie otros y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, espero le guste este nuevo capitulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

_, -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Alice Kirkland estaba rodeada por siete hombres que se habían ofrecido voluntariamente a cuidar de ella. Todos eran jóvenes. El mayor rozaría los veintipocos, mientras que el más pequeño no pasaba de los quince.

No entendía nada. ¿Esos siete sólo para ella?

Esto va a estar divertido.

Pero luego los observó mejor. No parecían interesados en ella. Intentó desabrocharse varios botones de la blusa, subirse esa ridícula pollera que le llegaba hasta los tobillos... pero los jóvenes seguían allí, sin atreverse a mirarla.

Se encontraban en una pequeña habitación rectangular. En el medio de la sala había una alfombra. Tal vez se lo imaginaba, pero le parecía que existía cierto desnivel entre el suelo de la habitación y la porción del piso que aquella alfombra cubría.

Alice estaba en una cama desconocida; no recordaba haber follado nunca en una tan lujosa. Suspiró y alzó la mirada. Ninguno de los hombres parecía estar interesado en ella.

No tienen tetas.

Pero su torso era ancho, de modo que sí, eran hombres. Estaban sentados en el suelo, con el cabello sobre los ojos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo rubio, lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, los ojos rojos y profundos, la nariz recta y pequeña, y unos labios rosados y delineados de color carne. Era el más atractivo de todos y Alice se le habría echado encima si no se hubiese sentido tan débil... pues así era como se sentía: débil, lánguida, floja. Como una marioneta vieja en un teatro de títeres en bancarrota. Como una manzana podrida y seca colgando del árbol del Bien y del Mal.

Los continuos retortijones en el vientre se le estaban haciendo insoportables.

Maldito Francis, maldito cabrón de mierda. La había embarazado para luego dejarla ahí tirada con esos siete putos. Alice esbozó una sonrisita floja que no pudo mantener por mucho tiempo; la cabeza y el estómago le dolían a morir. No había comido nada desde la mañana y además estaba ebria. Para colmo, las sacudidas en su vientre se hacían más fuertes. Se preguntó si el feto que Francis le había plantado compartía con ella la borrachera y la idea la causó una gracia enfermiza.

Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y los siete muchachos también sonrieron… sin mirarla.

Porque nunca la miraban.

El hombre más atractivo de los siete, el del pelo rubio y los ojos azul turquesa, se acercó a ella con una lentitud sospechosa. Era la primera vez que la observaba y no lo hacía con el interés que Alice pensaba merecer. Más bien parecía aburrido, un poco preocupado y… condenado.

—Mi reina —susurró—. Su hijo no se encuentra bien—Apoyó los brazos a sus costados, rodeándola.

— ¿Eh?

Aquel cabello dorado se mecía en el ambiente como un manantial prohibido, los labios se abrían y susurraban, los ojos rojos brillaban… pero Alice no oía nada.

Joder, me he quedado sorda.

Había logrado rescatar la palabra hijo de esos agujeros negros que eran sus oídos. Y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con el malnacido de Francis le importaba una mierda.

El joven le levantó la pollera y de un manotazo brusco la tumbó sobre la cama. Valerie se quejó del dolor en sus pechos y sintió aquellas manos cálidas sobre sus piernas desnudas y blancas. El hombre chasqueó la lengua, pero ella no supo por qué.

— ¿Qué ha hecho, mi Reina? —susurró.

Notó que el colchón se hundía y eso sólo podía significar que aquel desconocido se había decidido a hacerle compañía.

Ronroneando como una gata entre las piernas de su amo, Alice dejó que Mathias lamiera la sangre que comenzaba a asomarse por entre el remanso de su sexo y abrió la boca para dejar salir un jadeo semi ahogado. Con un rugido, Mathias le abrió la blusa de un tirón y Alice gimió, mientras las manos sobaban sus pechos.

—Aquí —dijo él.

Sus dedos atravesaron y rompieron el encaje y los firmes senos quedaron al descubierto, como dos flores asomándose por encima de un campo en llamas. Algo filoso rozó un pezón, haciéndole estremecer.

—Ah…

Alice abrió los ojos y vio que aquel hombre sostenía una tira de pastillas. Ah, conque ahí estaban.

—Ya es hora —dijo.

—Yo la llevaré, Mathias.

—Gracias, Marduk.

El hombre llamado Marduk se inclinó sobre Alice y la alzó en brazos sin dificultad. Colgada de la realidad, rozando las márgenes del río de la inconsciencia, ella boqueó un par de veces antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia un costado, con todo el terrible peso de su largo pelo rubio tironeando hacia abajo como si la fuerza gravitatoria quisiera partirle el cuello en dos.

Uno de los jóvenes corrió la alfombra que había en el centro de la habitación, dejando expuesta una puerta trampa. Los siete hombres, Marduk con Alice en brazos, bajaron con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar a otro salón, mucho más amplio y menos iluminado.

Huele como Arthur cuando le mean encima.

Alarmada por el recuerdo de su hermano menor yaciendo desnudo y maltratado, Alice intentó abrir los ojos para al menos poder observar dónde se hallaba. La habitación bailó en sus pupilas, girando a toda velocidad, y ella se preguntó si acaso tenía de vuelta cinco años y estaba arriba del caballito de un tiovivo, o si tal vez tenía seis y Arthur ya había nacido… o si era posible que tuviese trece y los mareos fueran a causa de aquella jeringa reluciente como la constelación de Alfa Centauro que se había clavado en el antebrazo. Alice jadeó y se sintió como si todos los caballitos de todos los carruseles del mundo le estuviesen pisoteando el cerebro.

El hombre más joven, el que no llegaba a los quince años, dijo:

—Este lugar apesta.

Alice oyó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose. Era el gemido de una bestia moribunda, un sollozo agonizante. La súplica de un ángel herido de muerte con una lanza envenenada clavada muy dentro de sus entrañas…

—Buenas noches, mi reina.

Alzó la cabeza con dificultad, y su cabellera osciló en el aire como el péndulo de un hipnotizador. Enfocó los ojos, respirando por boca y nariz, mientras el hedor de la podredumbre transformaba sus vías respiratorias en cenizas. Quiso maldecir, pero algo vivo y maloliente se le retorcía en la garganta.

—Francis—intentó decir. ¡Era él, maldita sea! Allí estaba, con sus rizos dorados enmarcándole el rostro pálido y anguloso, los ojos celestes y fríos como trozos de hielo polar y esa sonrisa sarcástica, malévola, que escondía vaya a saberse qué pérfidos secretos e intenciones. Su atuendo parecía una extraña y acertada combinación del vestuario de un noble inglés del siglo pasado y el de un joven gótico recién salido de un recital de Marilyn Manson.

—No, querida. De ahora en más me llamarás Lucifer.

Sintió que se movían. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba tan mareada que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos para impedir desmayarse. Le zumbaban los oídos. Notó que la depositaban sobre una superficie dura.

Mientras Marduk y Mathias sostenían a Alice, Lucifer le rasgó las vestiduras con una navaja. Docenas de ojos recelosos y expectantes seguían con perpleja atención cada uno de sus movimientos.

La falda, de un delgado género, cedió con pulcra obediencia.

Cuando el filo alcanzó el elástico, cayó exangüe sobre el suelo de mosaicos. Lucifer sonrió, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio los restos de sangre que manchaban el tierno monte del pubis. Alargó la mano y la deslizó por su entrepierna, y cuando los fluidos sanguinolentos le empaparon los dedos, torció el gesto con asco.

Dejó caer la navaja y, aferrándose del cuello de la blusa con ambas manos, la cercenó sin compasión ni elegancia. Los pechos turgentes y pesados se bambolearon, encasquetados entre los baratos encajes de fantasía y oropel. Los demonios presentes ahogaron un jadeo arrobado que se oyó por encima del sórdido silencio reinante.

—Iguales —susurró Lucifer, contemplando con atención los senos asfixiados, prisioneros de las telarañas de hilos. Con una uña de cristal fue desgarrando las flores de encaje hasta que el sostén quedó transformado en un grotesco insecto de mil patas.

Los pechos quedaron perfectamente desnudos; lechosos, firmes, preciosos. Tomó a Alice de la barbilla y empujó hacia atrás, dejando que el esbelto cuello se estirara cuan largo era.

Al notar sus intenciones, Marduk le sostuvo la cabeza.

Lucifer se inclinó y sopesó los pechos entre sus manos, apretando la blanda carne femenina y pellizcando los pezones duros y enhiestos. Lamió el sedoso cuello con íntimo deleite, quizás buscando en esa piel usada y legendaria el sabor de otra piel más amada, de otros pechos menos repartidos, más tristes, menos cotizados; intentando abrirse paso por el corazón y los residuos del alma, viajando por las células primitivas y marcando con su saliva añeja los territorios de un país decadente y proletario. Chupó el pezón como un bebé hambriento, pero no encontró allí ni magia ni gloria, sólo los restos de un embrujo apagado, con sabor a sábanas rancias y a drogas de luna llena.

Tal vez desilusionado, se apartó del cuerpo de Valerie.

—Pero no los mismos.

Marduk y Mathias la sostuvieron mientras la conducían hacia el cántaro ritual que estaba en la mitad del salón, ocupado sólo por la oscuridad y los demonios. Cuando hubieron llegado a la orilla, la lanzaron hacia las profundidades de aquella piscina hedionda y burbujeante.

Alice pensó que estaba de nuevo en el útero materno, flotando en el amnios, envuelta por un pañuelo tibio y acogedor.

Pero cuando intentó respirar y sintió que se ahogaba, por fin supo que algo andaba mal. Aquel líquido extraño y pulposo sabía como la boca de Antón cuando jugaban a los vampiros.

Desesperada, pataleó e intentó flotar, pero aquel útero era demasiado viscoso. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó las risas de los hombres que contemplaban el ominoso espectáculo desde sus ojos cavernosos y eternos. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que esos hombres presenciaban su nacimiento, sí.

Un nacimiento sucio, doloroso, con sabor a sangre robada y a úteros marchitos.

Sumergida en ese útero profano, flotando a la deriva en medio de la sangre robada, Alice dejó que la inconsciencia la arrastrara.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El anciano llamado Kaen Sabik se mecía sobre su reposera de mimbre, que producía un leve y odioso rechinar con su vaivén incesante. Desde su balcón veía la calle, los autos y los transeúntes. Kaen descansaba frente al sol con los ojos cerrados y las manos en el pelaje de un gato castaño.

Suspiró. Hacía media hora que tenía un dolor de cabeza de muerte. Lukas, su aprendiz, no llegaba, y él debía estar en el aeropuerto a las ocho en punto.

Reclinó la cabeza, mientras se abanicaba con una revista. Cuando entreabrió los ojos, vio que la modelo de la tapa le devolvía la mirada. Era una mujer guapa, rubia, de ojos celestes.

Kaen sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Se parecía tanto a aquella joven…

«Realiza este ritual que he marcado —le había dicho él, entregándole el libro de pactos demoníacos que él mismo había colaborado a escribir—. Así podrás salvar a tus hijos.»

Consternado, recordó el recorte del periódico donde había leído la noticia de la muerte de aquella mujer. Su nombre era Kathleen Kirkland. La esposa de Scott. Se preguntaba si había logrado realizar el pacto con Zabaroth. Si era así, tal vez sus vástagos no corrieran tanto peligro. Tal vez se salvaran. Tal vez el mundo se salvara.

Chasqueó la lengua. Scott Kirkland había desaparecido del mapa y había dejado a la pobre mujer sin nada. Los hijos, ahora huérfanos de padre y madre, vivían en el mismo apartamento miserable y se mantenían gracias el dinero que él mismo, Kaen, les enviaba haciéndose pasar por el servicio social. Sabía que la mujer, Alice, se gastaba el efectivo en hierba y coca, pero también sabía que el muchacho, Arthur, iba a la escuela y se destacaba en literatura. Kaen lo había visto en varias oportunidades merodeando las polvorientas librerías de París, en busca de libros esotéricos que le dijesen los nombres de los demonios y de los ángeles. A Kaen le agradaba el joven, pero jamás se había acercado a hablarle. No quería involucrarse.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

— ¿Maestro? —Dijo Lukas inclinándose sobre él, con una taza de té en las manos—. Son las seis.

Siglos más tarde, o al menos eso le pareció, Alice abrojos y despertó en un sitio llamado Carnal. Era por la tarde. En el antro no había un alma y no era nada extraño. A esas horas, allí casi nunca había almas. En el ambiente caldeado se mecían los aromas que invariablemente se le adjudican a una casa de putas.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Las habitaciones olían a sexo, esa fragancia única, penetrante y rancia que se impregna en las sábanas junto al sudor y al resto de los fluidos. Como algunos cuartos no contaban con ventana, los encargados de turno intentaban deshacerse del olor quemando barritas de incienso. Era como estar respirando opio. Los espirales de humo se elevaban sobre los amantes de turno y copulaban junto a ellos, participando de los orgasmos alcohólicos, de los bailes orgiásticos. Alice se revolvió en su cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El aroma le era familiar. Estaba a salvo, aunque, ¿cuándo había estado en peligro? ¿Eh?

— ¿Estás bien?

Una voz de hombre, suave, melodiosa.

«Marica», pensó ella al oírla.

—Mngh, me parece que no.

Alice gimió como toda respuesta. Se revolvió sobre el apestoso lecho y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, como si quisiera enterrar para siempre su rostro en ese féretro de plumas.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Lo único que quería era dormir, dormir, dormir y que nadie la molestara. Se sentía húmeda, sucia, ebria y vacía.

Extrañamente vacía.

Y la voz volvió a hablar:

—Parece que tienes fiebre —dijo.

Enfadada, Alice se dio vuelta dispuesta a mandar a la mierda a ese marica, pero cuando lo tuvo en frente no pudo ni siquiera articular palabra.

El joven la contempló con sincera extrañeza. Era un joven realmente guapo. Blanco, rubio claro con un rulo que extrañamente sobresalía de forma anti gravitacional, con sus ojos violetas. Sin embargo, tenía algo que le había helado la sangre. Un algo que no podía describir con palabras. Algo intangible, macabro y perverso.

Cuando le sonrió, Alice pensó que ese hombre sabía cómo manipular a la gente. No tenía idea de dónde había salido ese pensamiento, pero estaba segura, como si sepultados en su útero cercenado yacieran los receptores extrasensoriales de un ojo profético.

No se puede confiar en él, es un marica.

Oh, sí… y Alice odiaba a los maricas.

Odiaba a Arthur y lo odiaba no sólo porque el mocoso era una molestia… Ella no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que tenía su hermano, pero sabía que no era algo normal. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Había sólo una palabra para calificar a Arthur: putita. Y una putita regalada, como la muñeca Barbie que está bajo el árbol de Navidad. Disponible, como una cabina de teléfonos bajo las lluvias de julio. Sucia, como las moscas que chillaban sobre los cadáveres de los perros sacrificados en los rituales de Diablerie…

Sucia. Muy sucia.

Sucia como los perros, como las moscas y como la sangre que se secaba entre sus piernas.

Sucia y hermosa. Hermosa como una Barbie, sucia como la sangre. Porque las Barbies podrían menstruar una vez al mes, pero no por eso eran menos hermosas.

El marica, si es que lo era, alargó un brazo y le acarició a Alice los largos mechones rubios que le caían sobre el escote.

Estaban en una habitación de Carnal. Alice las conocía. Todas eran iguales: de paredes negras, con grafitis pintados con aerosoles, estanterías que exhibían condones y juguetes sexuales, y luces de colores parpadeando sobre la cama, como si toda la habitación fuese el árbol navideño de una familia demente. La puerta estaba cerrada. Una puerta negra, tan negra como las paredes pintarrajeadas.

—Barbie —le dijo el marica—. ¿Tienes a dónde ir? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Desesperada, Alice recordó que las muñecas no menstruaban. Y si ella era una Barbie, ¿de quién era la sangre que manchaba las sábanas?

El marica parecía no serlo y Alice ya se sentía mejor. No sabía dónde estaban las pastillas, pero una de las últimas cosas que recordaba era haberse metido cuatro o cinco y bebido un vaso de J&B. El cóctel parecía haber dado resultado. Ahora estaba vacía y las lagunas mentales (o los océanos) eran sólo mariposas.

_Mamá Barbie y bebé Barbie se venden por separado_.

Con una náusea, se imaginó a sí misma vestida con un horrendo vestido de encaje fucsia y con el vientre sospechosamente hinchado.

Se habían subido a un auto. Alice se sintió humillada, porque no sabía conducir. Mientras el joven recorría la ciudad y ella veía el cielo brillar por las ventanillas, se había quedado dormida otra vez. Ahora estaban comiendo. El joven tenía un apartamento pequeño y acogedor, con muebles viejos pero en buen estado.

Apenas entraban los dos en la diminuta cocina. Una mesa cuadrada se encogía entre el refrigerador y la pared, sosteniendo un florero con jazmines de plástico y el periódico del día. En un rincón, junto al cesto de la basura, Valerie vio una caja de piedrecillas de gato.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó él—. ¿No comes?

Alice se llevó el tenedor a la boca con parsimoniosa lentitud. Su paladar saboreó los jugos de la carne y sus ojos pasearon, inexpresivos y vacíos, por la pequeña cocina. En el fuego todavía hervían las verduras.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Alice, agitando sus pestañas de muñeca y sus ojos de puta cansada. Él sonrió, tal vez animado al oír la voz de aquella marioneta de fantasía.

—Lukas—respondió.

El reloj de la sala anunció que ya eran las diez de la noche. A esa hora, todas las jugueterías estaban cerradas. Y aunque no lo hubiesen estado… ninguna habría echado de menos a una Barbie que abortaba.

El joven la invitó a su habitación. Le mostró el baño, pero no le dijo de quién era el otro dormitorio, cuya puerta permanecía cerrada. ¿Habría alguien allí? ¿Un hombre? ¿Una mujer?

Alice se estiró sobre la cama deshecha, relajando los músculos y quedándose quieta. Sentía la suave caricia de la lycra sobre sus pechos desnudos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén. La habitación también era chica y también estaba limpia. Alice desvió la mirada al verse reflejada en el espejo de tamaño natural que estaba junto al armario. Lucía terrible. Tenía ojeras y estaba palidísima.

El muchacho parecía ser de clase media. No era muy pobre, pero tampoco tenía modales aristocráticos. El televisor que Alice había visto en la sala, entre los tres sillones apolillados y cubiertos por un mantel de plástico, se parecía a los que vendían en las baratas donde ella misma compraba su ropa. En el dormitorio no había televisor, pero en un rincón Alice vio un ordenador que también lucía antiguo. Los únicos adornos que había allí eran una pintura de un atardecer y una caja musical. Alice pensó que el sitio se veía bastante lúgubre, como si el joven no hubiese tenido infancia o hubiese botado todos los antiguos juguetes de su niñez.

— ¿Puedes? ¿Te ayudo?

Lukas le quitaba el vestido muy lentamente, tironeando hacia abajo. La contemplaba con atención y ella se sintió incómoda. Jamás la habían observado de esa forma. Los ojos de ese hombre eran indescifrables, eran campos de flores donde los deseos permanecían sepultados en las profundidades de la tierra en medio del desierto.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó Lukas—. Puedo prestarte algo de ropa.

Él se giró y abrió las puertas de su armario. Allí tampoco había juguetes.

Y tampoco había moneda en los ojos de Lukas que hubiese pedido una Barbie como Alice.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas (os), a partir de ahora comienzan a salir mas parejas y se aceptan sugerencias de parejas sin mas hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. Carnal

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mio, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, espero le guste este nuevo capitulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

El fantasma de la luna colgaba de la ventana del dormitorio. Un silencio trémulo había envuelto con su mortaja todos los jadeos y suspiros. La única evidencia de la contienda sexual eran las láminas de sudor salino y pegajoso, ancladas en los puertos de las playas más húmedas. Las respiraciones, tibios murmullos marinos, estaban perfectamente ajustadas a los latidos que retumbaban en los kilómetros de venas, ríos de color violeta fluyendo con tranquilidad.

A pesar de todo, Alfred no estaba del todo satisfecho. Había estado junto a Arthur tantas veces mientras éste mantenía relaciones sexuales, que quería demorar su momento lo más posible. ¿Por qué? Ah, explicarlo era tan complicado. Cada vez que lo imaginaba, Alfred se quedaba viendo el vacío con la mirada perdida.

Pero, ¿y si Lucifer se enteraba?

«No hay mejor modo de crear íncubos, hijo —había dicho una noche, en un país cálido y distante— Tomar un humano e intercambiar fluidos mediante el método que más te guste. Mediante el coito o el asesinato».

« ¿Los dos son igual de efectivos? —había preguntado Alfred.»

«Sí. Y entre nosotros, hijo: yo prefiero el coito.»

—Es sábado por la noche —exclamó Alfred, observando a Arthur. El chico estaba tirado en la cama con un cigarrillo en una mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra. La imagen se le antojó lamentable.

— ¿Y qué? —replicó él, dando una profunda calada.

—Pensé que tal vez querrías salir—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Arthur consideró la idea, Alfred casi pudo verlo sopesando posibilidades e imaginando miles de diferentes desenlaces. Las perspectivas eran interesantes y el menú, delicioso.

—Bien. Iré a ducharme —aceptó Arthur, apagando el cigarrillo en la pared. Se quitó la ropa interior y la dejó caer al suelo, inerte y marchita. Alfred deseó como nunca estar con él allí en la cama, clavándosele muy profundamente al compás de los suspiros y los latidos del corazón— ¿Vienes?

Alfred gastó en un restaurante todo el dinero que le había robado a Magdalene. Se llenaron el estómago de patatas, carne y vino barato y luego salieron del lugar, satisfechos y ligeramente borrachos.

—Dios… me quieres engordar —susurró Arthur, con los ojos aguados, tumbándose contra un pared. Su espalda resbaló por el muro y Alfred lo sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

—Sí, te engordaré y luego te meteré en el horno —le dijo al oído, pegándose a él y dejándolo acorralado entre su cuerpo y el muro. Arthur ronroneó y separó las piernas para hacerle sitio.

Lo rodeó con los brazos, le apretó el trasero con fuerza. Alfred se comprimió más contra él y comenzó a tantear su entrepierna, frotándose con suavidad.

—Ah, vamos a un hotel —farfulló Arthur, sintiéndose excitado— ¿Conoces algún hotel por aquí?

Alfred, que había permanecido años encerrado en la medalla, ni siquiera recordaba en qué país se hallaba. Cuando Arthur abrió la boca y le mordió el cuello con sus dientecitos de perlas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con placer. El chico sacó la lengua y fue lamiéndole la barbilla. Alfred se estremeció y abrió los ojos por un agónico instante. Paseó la mirada por el firmamento de cemento, húmedo, sin nubes ni estrellas.

Y de repente, el conocido escándalo del tránsito le invadió los oídos con su serenata de bocinas y ruedas. Estaban bajo un puente. Y los autos también pasaban frente a ellos.

—Mierda —masculló, sobresaltado y estrellándose con la realidad. Arthur, que comenzaba a desabrocharle el broche del cinturón, se detuvo—. Eh, para, para… si nos ven haciendo esto aquí nos llevará la policía y sólo podré follarte en mis sueños. Busquemos un lugar, anda.

Y la luna menguante los siguió en su caminata, preguntándose si tal vez vivirían para verla llena.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lukas se despertó de sus pesadillas cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a salpicarle los pies. La ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta y por las grietas de los maderos del techo se oía el repiquetear incesante del diluvio, junto con el silbido felino del viento.

—Mierda —susurró, medio muerto de frío, cerrando la ventana.

Volvió a recostarse junto a Alice e intentó cubrirse con la sábana.

—Si quieres yo podría calentarte —dijo una voz masculina.

Lukas se volteó de golpe.

Ante él, un hombre esbelto y de magnífica presencia blandía su mirada turquesa y terrible.

—Mathias—balbuceó Lukas. El hombre que se había materializado permanecía de pie junto al armario, paseó la mirada por el dormitorio y recogió su camiseta del suelo. Lucía una camisa de mangas largas, de color rojo vino. Llevaba desabrochados los tres primeros botones, mostrando la palidez de un pecho lampiño y suave. Sus pantalones eran negros, lisos, y estaban perfectamente planchados y limpios. Sus botas, que a

Lukas le recordaron a las que usan los jinetes, no mostraban ninguna mancha ni ninguna muestra de que hubiesen visto la lluvia. Todo Mathias estaba seco. Desde su corta y lacia cabellera rubia hasta la hebilla de sus botas.

En íntimo gesto de evocación, Mathias se llevó la camiseta de Lukas a la nariz y lo olió profundamente, con sumo placer y nostalgia.

—Ah, Lukas. He venido a buscar a Alice, pero ahora que te veo tan guapo y crecido…

Él apretó los dientes, sintiéndose desnudo e indefenso. Tan sólo llevaba puesto una bata que le había regalado su abuelo Kaen para su cumpleaños.

—Esa noche fue un error, Mathias, estaba drogado —detuvo Lukas, con un estremecimiento repugnante. Sabía que era mentira. Sabía que el sexo con Mathias había sido una experiencia anhelada y brutalmente satisfactoria. Sabía que lo deseaba en ese mismo momento y que su cuerpo gemía de la agonía que le significaba tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Sabía que de no cargar con el peso de la sangre maldita en sus venas, se habría entregado sin miramientos a ese magnífico ser oscuro y amorosamente perverso.

El demonio Mathias se sentó sobre la cama y movió la mano sobre la cabeza de Alice en señal de hechizo.

—Pero lo disfrutaste, cariño —susurró, acariciándole la mejilla con una larga uña cristalina—. Te rendiste a mí y te hice el amor como jamás se lo hice a nadie. Cuide de ti y gozamos juntos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—Eso no podrá repetirse —replicó Lukas.

—Te trataría con la misma ternura de aquella noche. ¿Qué me dices, Noru?

— ¡Me llamo Lukas! —gritó él, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos en un gesto pueril.

—Lukas—repitió Mathias, recorriendo las sílabas con la lengua, como si pudiera saborearlas— Qué nombre tan vulgar para un hijo del mismísimo Belzebú.

— ¿Qué quieres aquí, Mathias?

—Es increíble... —prosiguió él sin hacer caso— pensar que cuando hicimos el amor eras casi un niño. Pero todavía conservas la belleza que te corresponde por herencia. ¿Por qué has elegido esta vida tan aburrida al lado Kaen, cuando con tu madre Magdalene Galder puedes tener todo lo que se te antoje?

—Eso es algo que sólo me incumbe a mí.

Mathias suspiró con desesperación disimulada.

—Noru, ¿no te gustaría compartir la eternidad con este demonio que te ama? ¿No te gustaría probar mi sangre?

— ¡Vete de aquí, maldito seas! —Gritó él, poniéndose de pie— ¡Escúchame, y escúchame bien, Mathias! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con los tuyos! ¡Prefiero mil veces vivir con Kaen! ¡Soy mortal! ¡Y comprende de una vez que no quiero tu puta eternidad!

Mathias permaneció impávido, fiel a sus principios.

—No quieres estar conmigo —dijo con decisión, irguiéndose— Muy bien. Entonces, Lukas… ¿Me harías el favor de hacerte a un lado para que pueda llevarme a la reina?

Alice seguía dormida y Lukas sospechaba que iba a seguir estándolo hasta que Mathias decidiera lo contrario.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó, sabiendo muy bien lo que Mathias quería que hiciera.

— ¿Tan fiel le eres a Kaen como para hacer de puta por él? – replicó Mathias, contemplándolo. Lukas apartó la mirada, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que decía era cierto: que él sólo quería desbaratar los planes de Lucifer, que de ninguna manera deseaba volver a ser poseído por ese demonio.

Porque eso sí sería traicionar a Kaen y a sus sacramentos. ¿Desear a un demonio? Oh, el oprobio, la sodomía, el pecado, el Apocalipsis, el Infierno, la catástrofe, la Bestia, los seiscientos sesenta y seis azotes con el látigo de la vergüenza.

Pero Lukas deseaba a Mathias y ésa era su realidad. Deseaba el oprobio, la sodomía, el pecado, el Apocalipsis, el Infierno, la catástrofe, la Bestia, las seiscientas sesenta y seis embestidas que le había obsequiado esa noche fría y jadeante, antes de derramarse en sus entrañas y en su alma.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú crees que yo podría tomarte contra tu voluntad? – inquirió Mathias, frunciendo las cejas rubísimas.

—Sí.

Mathias sonrió.

—Pues crees bien.

Lukas suspiró y sintió que una burbuja de calor se reventaba en su pecho, asfixiándole, oprimiéndole el corazón y los sentidos. Se puso de pie y Mathias lo siguió. Abandonaron la habitación y entraron al dormitorio de Kaen. Era un dormitorio amplio bastante sencillo. El suelo era de madera y las paredes eran de color de color té con leche. La ventana estaba cerrada y Lukas había bajado las persianas hasta la mitad. La cama era grande porque su abuelo y Maestro Kaen tenía problemas en los huesos y necesitaba descansar bien. Y más ahora, con todo lo que estaba por suceder. El sitio estaba a oscuras, pero ninguno se molestó en encender la luz.

— ¿Aquí? –susurró Mathias, pero Lukas no respondió. Se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y, sin mirarle, se lanzó al lecho boca abajo. De reojo, observó cómo Mathias se desnudaba.

Primero la camisa, roja como la sangre, descubriendo un pecho muy blanco, duro y con las planicies definidas con pinceladas perfectas. No había vello, no había mancha, sólo dos botones rosados y carnosos prudentemente separados. No había ombligo.

Acompañado por un sonido metálico, se desabrochó el cinturón y se quitó los pantalones. Sus piernas también eran pálidas, pero no tan lampiñas. Estaban cubiertas de finos vellos rubios y en su entrepierna esos vellos se hacían más crespos y más dorados.

Lukas sintió su suave peso sobre el colchón. Las manos tibias de Mathias subieron por su espalda y se apostaron en sus hombros. Se le había subido encima, y ahora estaba acorralado bajo ese cuerpo caliente y ansiado. La erección ya descansaba sobre su columna vertebral y deseó poder metérsela en la boca hasta la garganta. Pero no iba hacerlo. Mathias se tumbó sobre su espalda, y toda la dureza de su pecho se le estrujó contra la espina dorsal. Se estremeció. La lengua dejaba su senda a medida que recorría su cuello y sus hombros y él pensó que iba a morirse cuando los largos dedos ensalivados comenzaron a trabajar en su esfínter, para relajarlo y prepararlo. Jadeó. La cabeza del pene se restregó contra la entrada y la cabeza de Lukas estalló en miles de luces de colores. Mathias siguió jugando, que entraba, que no entraba, y Lukas se desesperaba cada vez más. Mathias estrujó las nalgas y las mordió, y todo el espíritu de Lukas se sacudió en su interior con una urgencia terrible.

—Dime qué debo hacer… –jadeó Mathias en su oído, respirando con gula el perfume de ese cabello y el aroma de ese cuerpo humano— para dejar de amarte tan desesperadamente mi Noru.

Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y su lengua se escurrió por sus curvas, haciéndole gemir. El miembro todavía pulsaba en su entrada, listo para penetrarlo.

— ¿Podrías… ponerte un condón, por favor?

— ¿Dónde…?

—En el baño…

Mathias se irguió y de repente Lukas se sintió solo y extrañamente frío. Gimoteó, con la mejilla pegada a la almohada y deslizó un par de dedos por su ano, para que la penetración no doliera tanto.

Hubo un momento en que el tiempo se dobló, cuando la preparación cruzó la delgada barrera que la separaba de la soledad. La preparación se transformó en masturbación cuando Lukas estuvo seguro de que Mathias no volvería.

Desde la ventana, el gato marrón de Kaen Sabik lo había visto todo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

La Casa era un sitio que visto desde afuera parecía pequeño. Estaba escondido en un callejón sin salida, entre dos edificios ruinosos, y se levantaba en medio de ellos muy orgullosamente, exhibiendo sus muros intactos, los grafitis pintarrajeados y la música decadente que ondulaba y se escurría por sus paredes como un licor dulce y narcótico. Alfred se acordaba de cuando la Casa albergaba a sus propietarios humanos y todavía podía oír los gritos de los niños asesinados, oler la sangre vital y caliente que había caído sobre la tierra y nutrido a los gusanos y a las plantas del jardín.

Aquella casa tenía casi quinientos años y había sufrido muchísimas restructuraciones. Era la morada de los demonios proscritos, los seres de la noche y los humanos que veían fantasmas. Alfred se sorprendió gratamente al sentir su presencia en París. La última vez que la había visitado había sido en un país caliente y arenoso, del otro lado del océano. Porque así era: las criaturas de la noche no querían tener problemas de ningún tipo y la vieja Casa constituía su refugio. Cuando estallaba una guerra o había inconvenientes, los demonios viajaban con su Casa Maldita hacia cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

Ahora estaban allí y ya corrían los rumores de un nuevo exilio. Los periódicos gastaban tinta y más tinta en el tema de los secuestros, pero los demonios de la Casa no tenían nada que ver.

De todas formas, si las cosas continuaban así, esa ciudad dejaría de ser segura. No eran culpables, pero sí cómplices silenciosos.

Ellos no buscaban fama ni gloria, simplemente, poder vivir su eternidad lo mejor posible. Alcohol, drogas, incesto, sexo, vicios, todo era tolerado en la Casa Maldita. Algunos permanecían alejados de los placeres mundanos y tenían trabajos normales, como cualquier ser humano que se precie. Entre ellos había un par de maestros, un cantante, dos o tres políticos y varios empleados domésticos. Y es que de algo tenían que vivir y por las noches dormían en la Casa, muy a gusto con sus compañeros de cama ocasionales o con sus parejas. No obstante, con la fama que se había ganado la Casa los últimos diez años, los más escrupulosos no podían esconder su furia. Y es que mientras ellos trabajaban mezclándose con la ralea mortal, los golfos, mucho mayores en número, habían decidido transformarla en una asqueroso prostíbulo, llamándola Carnal. Era cierto que ahora el dinero ya no les faltaba, pero algunos no entendían cómo los íncubos podían prestarse tan servicialmente a los apetitos de la plebe.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? Pensé que iríamos a un hotel —se quejó Emmanuel. A Alfred le costó diferenciarlo de una esposa resentida.

—Este lugar te va a encantar —apaciguó, golpeando la puerta con insistencia.

— ¿Sí? —susurró Arthur, para nada convencido.

—Completamente —dijo, y le apoyó la mano en el trasero, dándole un leve apretón. Arthur se pasó la lengua por los labios, guardándose la sonrisa. La vieja puerta de metal oxidado se abrió con un estrépito y un hombre alto, robusto y de expresión huraña se plantó ante ellos. Vestía completamente de negro y a donde Arthur le mirase llevaba cadenas, cruces, piercings y tatuajes.

—Veinte euros la entrada —espetó con una voz maltratada por el tabaco.

—No voy a pagarte, Alastor —increpó Alfred, riendo con una risa que rompió el casto silencio de la medianoche. El hombre llamado Alastor parpadeó sorprendido, y luego Arthur pudo ver cómo su rostro palidecía y sus ojos se abrían, espantados.

— ¡Alfred! —musitó.

—El mismo.

Su gesto se recompuso y, nervioso, se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar. Frente a ellos se desplegaba un manto de negrura húmeda y espesa, y cuando la vista se le ajustó a los diámetros de esa oscuridad temblorosa, Arthur se aferró a la camisa de Alfred para caminar a su lado. Él se giró, sonriente, y le ofreció la lengua con un delicado envío de su boca. Arthur la aceptó con gusto, y ambas lenguas comenzaron a guerrear en el aire, intentando alcanzar los labios y con ellos, el interior de aquellas cavernas tiernas, mojadas y salobres.

— ¿Quién es él? —Preguntó Alastor, con tono jovial— ¿Tu nuevo juguete?

Al oírle, Arthur se volteó y lo observó, entre enfadado y ofendido. Al ver su reacción, Alastor no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse.

—Oh…

—No —negó Alfred — Él es más que un simple polvo. Y yo soy más que el que se lo da, ¿no es cierto, Arthur? —dijo, buscando su mano en la oscuridad y acariciando la palma con un tibio dedo pulgar.

Alastor no dijo nada. Limitándose sólo a observarlos con curiosidad, supo al instante que entre esos dos sucedía algo extraño.

—Hace mucho que no venías por aquí —comentó, cambiando el tema para que la atmósfera dejara de estar tan tensa— Los jóvenes han hecho varios cambios… ya te darás cuenta.

Alastor llegó al final del pasillo y empujó la puerta con una patada. Esperando encontrar allí luz y calor, Emmanuel sólo vio más oscuridad y más tinieblas. Alfred le dio un suave empujón.

Entró, primero adelantando el pie derecho y casi con miedo de chocarse con una muralla invisible. Pero en cuanto hubo entrado, parte de la luz que aguardaba se hizo presente y lo saludó desde lo alto.

Se oían voces y junto con ellas, una melodía moderna que bien podría estar sonando desde el ranking de canciones más escuchadas. El sitio parecía un bar común y corriente, aunque Arthur estaba seguro de que ningún empresario que se preciara de listo habría montado un pub de lujo en el interior de aquella casona derruida.

—Esto de verdad ha cambiado —susurró Alfred, sonriéndole al paisaje semi en penumbras. La barra estaba en el fondo del bar y las botellas de todas las formas y tamaños brillaban acariciadas por los focos de luces multicolores. Había varios individuos sentados allí, tomando unas copas y charlando, mientras el barman mezclaba licores y jugos de fruta.

En el centro del salón estaban las mesas y los sillones, y los altavoces hacían de musa inspiradora para los hombres y mujeres que bailaban al compás de la música.

— ¿Han transformado la Casa en un puto bar? —exclamó Alfred, quizás en voz demasiado alta. Algunos de los presentes se voltearon hacia él y Alfred lo hizo hacia Alastor—. ¿Qué carajo ha sucedido aquí?

Alastor dejó caer un silbido largo y sutil.

—Pues muchas cosas —dijo, serio.

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—Bueno… las cinco habitaciones del fondo pueden alquilarse…

Y dejó la frase en el aire.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Alfred. Alastor miró a su alrededor y, visiblemente incómodo y nervioso, lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la multitud. Arthur hizo ademán de seguirlos, pero Alfred lo detuvo—: quédate aquí.

No habían transformado la Casa en un puto bar. La habían transformado en un bar de putos.

Arthur, sintiéndose menospreciado, contempló el entorno con vaga angustia. Las ganas de follar se habían esfumado demasiado rápido, como un montón de cenizas barridas por el viento. Se habían dispersado y volaban a la deriva por la sexósfera. Suspirando, deseando más que nada en el mundo estar en su cama, envuelto por las sábanas sucias, se sentó en el borde de un sofá para aguardar a que Alfred volviera. De no ser porque ya se sentía profundamente unido a él por algo incluso más fuerte que la magnética atracción sexual, se habría largado de allí sin pensarlo dos veces. No sabía qué era y si, por una de esas casualidades, podía deberse al alcohol… pero percibía que en ese ser oscuro y terriblemente hermoso, todavía moraban más secretos de los que su tumba sería capaz de albergar. Y en uno de aquellos secretos tenían que estar escondido, sin duda alguna, el misterio de ese lazo.

«Jamás lo habías visto en tu vida —se dijo por enésima vez—No lo conocías, y es posible que todavía no lo conozcas del todo… es posible que nunca llegues a conocerlo del todo.»

— ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí!

Arthur se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado. Un joven alto y delgado lo observaba con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios de bufón y un brillo maléfico en los ojos verdes. Las luces del bar arrancaban reflejos dorados a su larga cabellera pelirroja. Era toris.

— ¡Tú! —farfulló Arthur, encogiéndose contra el sofá. Toris, sin hacer caso, se abrió camino entre las personas y las mesas bajas y se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Dónde está Alfred? ¿Has venido con él, no? —preguntó, lamiéndose los labios con una lengua muy roja y afilada.

—Sí. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Toris juntó sus cejas castañas y lo miró con sorna.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —replicó, llevándose los esbeltos brazos a la cintura. Hasta ese momento, Arthur no había reparado en que llevaba un delantal negro sobre los jeans y la camiseta de tirantes.

—Eres camarero —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Toris.

—Pues has adivinado —dijo él, con una mueca, levantándose de un salto como si tuviese un resorte de gran calibre en el trasero— ¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Nada, esperaré a Alfred.

— ¿Y él dónde está?

Toris no se reía, pero se burlaba. Que los hubiese interrumpido a punto de follar, que le tomara de idiota, que estuviera allí en ese lugar y en ese preciso instante… con todo eso, ese hijo de puta ya comenzaba a caerle muy mal.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? —murmuró, inclinándose hacia él y acariciándole la mejilla, ante lo que Arthur se apartó, ceñudo— Esto no es un bar común y corriente, mira…

Levantó la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá. A primera vista, todo parecía en su sitio. La barra, el barman, las botellas, las luces, las mesas, los altavoces, la mesa de billar. Podría ser que las personas fueran un poco extravagantes. Pero, ¿qué había de raro en una mujer llena de piercings? ¿O en un hombre que fumaba una pipa? ¿O en el penetrante humo que salía de los vasitos de cerámica que estaban sobre las mesas? ¿O en un joven besando un gato marrón?

Un gato marrón.

Un joven.

Besando.

! ¿Qué mierda? ¡

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, alterado. ¿Un gato? No.

¿No eran de dos varones, de dos humanos, las sombras que se dibujaban contra la pared de ladrillo esmaltado, fundiéndose, acariciándose, sobre la mesa de billar?

— ¡Garu!

Las bolas de billar se agitaron, algunas cayeron al suelo.

Arthur, mareado por el aroma dulce de los recipientes de cerámica, observó cómo el gato marrón saltaba de la mesa y, con el pelaje erizado, corría hacia la barra y se subía al regazo de uno de los hombres que charlaban.

— ¿Qué es? —le preguntó a Toris, señalando la vasija, pero todavía mirando al gato. Toris sonrió.

—Se llama Judas Iscariote. Es nuestra especialidad.

—Toris, ¿qué haces?

La figura de Alfred surgió de entre la metálica oscuridad y Toris le dirigió su proverbial sonrisa. Alfred se sentó junto a Arthur y, estirándose cual felino, apoyó los pies sobre la mesilla.

— ¿Qué es esta porquería? —farfulló, inclinándose para tomar la pequeña vasija de cerámica. Sosteniéndola por el asa, se la acercó con cuidado a la nariz y olió profundamente, con sus cejas negras tocándose por encima del puente de la nariz— Qué asco —susurró para sí mismo, dejando la vasija en su sitio— Sangre de demonio, mezclada con opio.

—Estaba hablando con Arthur—exclamó Toris— No me lo iba a follar sin tu consentimiento —se burló, apartándose cuando Alfred le lanzó una patada.

—Aléjate, zorra —advirtió— Ve a vender tu culo cansado a viejos asquerosos.

— ¿Viejos asquerosos? —Repitió Toris, con retintín— ¡Si supieras!

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? —Dijo, harto— Tu currículum nos importa un carajo. Tráenos algo para beber, ¿sí? Para mí un Barrabás, para Arthur un Leviatán —y le dijo al chico, en voz baja—: te gustará, ya lo verás. Toris se hizo el ofendido y, meneando las caderas con bien ensayada exageración, se alejó de ellos haciéndose lugar entre la gente.

— ¿De qué hablaban? —le preguntó Alfred a Arthur, observando a Toris intercambiar gestos con el barman.

—Bueno, me dio a entender que este lugar es un prostíbulo — respondió él. Alfred chasqueó la lengua y meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre—. ¿Qué sucede?

—No puedo creer lo que han hecho —declaró— Han transformado esta Casa en un burdel de segunda. Alastor me mostró las habitaciones. Me dijo que necesitaban el dinero y que no habían tenido más opción que esto. Y para colmo venden su sangre —dijo, mirando la vasija del Judas Iscariote. Arthur suspiró y se recostó sobre el sofá. Acomodó la cabeza entre las piernas de Alfred, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre las mechas rubias más largas. Girándose apenas, se encontró mirando fijamente la vasija del Judas Iscariote.

— ¿Todos ellos son demonios? —susurró. Alfred no le oyó y tuvo que repetirle la pregunta. Cuando le comprendió, sonrió.

—No todos. Algunos son demonios, otros son íncubos, otros vampiros…

— ¿Vampiros? —chilló Arthur. Alfred apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Shhh.

En ese momento regresó Toris, llevando dos altos vasos que dejó sobre la mesa con muy poco cuidado. Sin mirarlos, volvió a alejarse. Los restos de bebida derramada brillaban ante las luces de fantasía.

—Sí, vampiros. De toda clase. — ¿Y chupan sangre?

Alfred río suavemente. Le bordeó con el dedo el labio superior y fue pellizcándolo con delicadeza, rozando los dientes.

—Chupan de todo —respondió y Arthur sonrió, divertido—De verdad. Chupan sangre, semen, emociones…

— ¿Emociones?

Abandonó el labio y bajó por la mejilla hasta llegar al cuello. Fue acariciando esa tibieza aterciopelada hasta llegar a los pezones.

—Hay vampiros de maldad, de bondad, de inteligencia, de belleza, de todo lo que te puedas imaginar. ¿Sabes cómo les dicen a los vampiros que se alimentan de fe?

—No.

Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Santos.

Arthur lo observó, en silencio, y él siguió acariciándole el cabello.

«Apocalipsis —pensó, siguiendo con la mirada los suaves contornos de ese rostro masculino y hermoso— Ha llegado el Apocalipsis y soy parte de él».

Se asomaron a la superficie de sus recuerdos las elucubraciones cuasi cinematográficos de aquellos versículos bíblicos perfumados a polvo y a encierro. No le gustaba que le llamaran Revelación, la palabra Apocalipsis sonaba mejor, hombre, con más fuerza, más potencia, más morbo…

Y la primera criatura viviente es semejante a un león, y la segunda criatura viviente es semejante a un torillo, y la tercera criatura viviente tiene rostro como de hombre y la cuarta criatura viviente es semejante a un águila en vuelo.

Y Arthur no tenía idea de qué podía significar aquella profecía, sólo sabía que los actores de la película estaban buenísimos y que en el sitio del rodaje hacía un frío de muerte…Había luces de todos los colores girando a toda velocidad y las criaturas demoníacas tenían voces de ángel.

Y los diablillos sabían cantar, sí. Y lo hacían con voces sensuales, dotadas de todos los altos y bajos del universo, con melodías de arrecifes de coral y palabras en idiomas arcanos…

_Un signe, une larme,_

_un mot, une arme,_

_nettoyer les étoiles à l'alcool de mon âme_

_Un vide, un mal_

_des roses qui se fanent_

_quelqu'un qui prend la place de_

_quelqu'un d'autre_

_Un ange frappe a ma porte_

_Est-ce que je le laisse entrer_

_Ce n'est pas toujours ma faute_

_Si les choses sont cassées_

_Le diable frappe a ma porte_

_Il demande a me parler_

_Il y a en moi toujours l'autre_

_Attiré par le danger 6_

Arthur despertó de un sobresalto. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron las manos de Alfred, chocando entre ellas en seguidos aplausos. Se irguió, todavía adormilado, y vio que en el escenario, minutos antes vacío y oculto por un largo telón de satén negro, había una chica de pie sosteniendo un micrófono.

Enterado de quién era el demonio con voz de ángel, Arthur se sumó a los aplausos. Cuando las luces bajaron, la chica murmuró un suave y exótico «gracias» e hizo una seña al disc-jockey para que pusiera play al siguiente karaoke.

—Se llama Feliks—le dijo Alfred— Y es un chico.

— ¿Un chico…? —farfulló Arthur, sorprendido. El chico era bajito y esmirriado. Tenía el cabello de color rubios y muy tupido, y los ojos verdes brillaban enmarcados por gruesas líneas negras. Estaba completamente travestido, pero había algo en él que a Arthur le parecía sensual, provocativo. Vestía un corsé rosa y una falda vaporosa, inflada a base de la superposición de tules. Unas medias de encaje rojo le llegaban hasta los muslos y sus zapatitos de tacón se ajustaban a sus pequeños tobillos con una cinta de piedrecillas brillantes. Llevaba guantes de seda negra, pero eso no le había impedido colocarse grandes anillos en casi todos los dedos de las manos— ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Arthur. Alfred se llevó el vaso a los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero es amigo de Toris. Y es un íncubo. —Sonrió al ver la expresión horrorizada de Arthur. Indulgente, le alcanzó el vaso de la bebida, que permanecía intacto. Arthur volvió a sobresaltarse cuando los altavoces estallaron con una melodía recia y la voz de ángel se agitó en una efusión de gritos orgásmicos.

_I'm waiting for you to drown in my love_

_So open your arms_

_I'm waiting for you to open your arms_

_And drown in this love_

Era una canción completamente diferente, poderosa, libre, sin timidez ni culpas absurdas. El joven cantante parecía haberse partido en dos mitades gemelas, en dos voces y en dos cuerpos con gargantas y cuerdas vocales distintas. La nostalgia se había hecho a un lado y toda la fortaleza de su juventud y su sangre comenzó a fluir por los altavoces, derramándose sobre los muros, goteando un éxtasis burbujeante…

_So my love, your laughter is finally turning into tears_

_And you're begging for more, though the end is getting near_

_Come closer, my love_

_I'll violate you in the most sensual way..._

_until you drown in this love_

Las palabras rezumaron un almíbar dulce, una pasión secreta, las llaves de todos los tesoros del mundo estaban expuestos en ese escenario y volcándose sobre la multitud. El chico parecía besar el micrófono. El micrófono era su amante de turno. Sus labios lo acariciaban y los presentes desearon ser ese micrófono, ese trozo de metal muerto, y poder ser rozados por esa boca demoníaca y por el aire tibio que oscilaba por sus labios en clímax agónico. Arthur se mordió su labio y su rodilla tocó la de Alfred.

_I'm waiting for you to drown in my love_

_So open your arms_

_I'm waiting for you to open your arms_

_And drown in this love_

Si el chico le cantaba a alguien, Arthur no lo sabía. Si el chico le cantaba al silencio, a la luna, al mundo, a Dios, a la virgen, a los santos, a los muertos, a los travestis… tampoco lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. La bebida había hecho estragos en el interior de Arthur y los reyes destronados blandían sus cetros ante un país en llamas.

Arthur jadeó en medio de su propia canción y se recostó sobre el sofá, de espaldas. Alfred, al notar sus intenciones, soltó una carcajada. Nadie los veía, nadie los oía. Todos veían al demonio con garganta de volcán en erupción, todos oían al ángel apocalíptico que les narraba en su sismo de poemas historias de amor y de sexo.

—Vamos a una habitación —leyó Alfred en los labios de Arthur y en sus ojos mojados y salpicados de chispas y notas musicales. Con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Toris, Alfred se levantó del sofá, tiró de su brazo y lo arrastró entre la gente hacia la habitación más cercana.

Arthur se tambaleó y entró en el cuarto dando tumbos. Cuando pudo vislumbrar la cama, un rectángulo rojo y brillante bajo las luces de navidad que titilaban en el cielorraso, se lanzó a ella como si la Salvación Eterna estuviese dormida entre sus sábanas.

Alfred cerró la puerta. Arthur intentó erguirse y enfocar la mirada, pero sólo logró que la habitación girara frente a sus ojos a seiscientos sesenta y seis metros por segundo.

—Ufff —farfulló, desplegando piernas y brazos a lo largo de la cama— ¿No vienes? —Dijo— ¿No tienes ganas?

Alfred fingió no oírle y aparentó un repentino interés por la decoración del dormitorio. Había un pequeño mueble bar, un perchero y una estantería con condones. Tomó de la estantería un folleto arrugado, impreso en papel grueso, que decía que los recipientes que estaban junto a los condones contenían sustancias maravillosas que prolongarían sus orgasmos y facilitarían la penetración. Sonriendo, se guardó una cajita de preservativos en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Muy curiosas, esas bolsitas de basura.

Arthur sólo observaba una sombra irregular, un cóctel de colores moviéndose lentamente entre las luces del techo. Cuando Alfred fue acercándose, su figura fue haciéndose más nítida, más sólida. —No pensé que el Leviatán fuera tan fuerte, iggy. Lo siento.

Arthur emitió una serie de ebrios ronroneos y se volteó sobre la cama, reclinándose como un gato.

—Ven aquí —silabeó, entre dientes. Alfred, ya fastidiado, le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero y saltó a la cama, empujándolo.

—Así en cuatro patas… —comenzó, tironeándole del cabello—, ¿sabrías quién te estaría follando si llamara a Toris y le pidiera que me remplazará?

Pareció llover en el cielo de la borrachera. Y Arthur no necesitaba estar sobrio para darse cuenta de cuando le llamaban «perra».

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Susurró— ¿No hemos venido aquí para…?

—Tal vez —respondió Alfred, recostándose a su lado y sin mirarlo.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no lo hacemos? —exclamó él, irguiéndose y subiéndose sobre Alfred, rodeándolo con las piernas. Alfred escabulló la mano por debajo del jean, acariciándole los tobillos.

— ¿Así piensas? ¿Sexo, sexo y sexo?

Arthur se apartó.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —repitió— Antes no parecías muy disgustado —dijo, levantándose de la cama— Y sí, ¿sabes una cosa? Me gusta follar y si tú no tienes ganas… pues yo sí —intentó calzarse las zapatillas en el aire, pero los mareos lo vencieron y cayó al suelo.

—Arthur—Alfred saltó de la cama— ¿Estás bien… emm…? —preguntó, tomándolo por los hombros. Para su sobresalto, Arthur se echó en sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello, sollozando.

—iggy…

—Te quiero, joder —balbuceó en su oído, con la boca abierta. Alfred se estremeció, mientras los labios mojados y el aliento tibio se escurrían por su cuello—. Sé que… soy así, pero… —decía, tragándose los mocos—, te quiero, lo sé, y quiero estar contigo, no con otros. Por favor… Alfred lo estrechó contra sí como si quisiera que sus carnes quedaran unidas por el sudor y el calor. Arthur gimió entre sus brazos y él tomó su rostro entre las manos, limpiándole las lágrimas. Sus ojos grandes y cristalinos brillaban en medio de la inundación de sollozos.

—Sí —le dijo, besándolo repetidamente. Arthur boqueaba, ofreciéndole más que sus labios, ofreciéndole labios, lengua, dientes, garganta, sangre, cuerpo, alma— Eres mío, me perteneces, todo… —susurró, levantándole la camiseta. Arthur alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, dejándose desnudar. Alfred lo tomó de la cintura, lo alzó y lo depositó en la cama con cuidado. Se subió, gateando sobre sus rodillas, y se quitó él mismo la camisa, botón por botón, ante la atenta y húmeda mirada de Arthur, que lo recorría con pocos pudores y muchos anhelos. El pecho recio y plano, brillaba como una criatura nocturna de oro cuando las luces del techo lo lamían como una diosa de mil lenguas.

Arthur quiso alcanzar el broche de los pantalones, pero Alfred le apartó las manos tomándolo por las muñecas.

— ¿Podría hacerlo? —Susurró, echándose sobre él de golpe, cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo, su calor y sus secretos—¿Podría hacerte el amor sin condenarte para siempre? —Le acarició el rubio cabello, tironeando con delicadeza, lamió los restos del llanto que se le habían estancado en los hoyuelos de las mejillas y recorrió con la lengua esa boca caliente, sabrosa, chupando sus contornos como si quisiera hacerlos estallar y llenarse la garganta con su éxtasis. Arthur, acorralado como estaba, sólo pudo quedarse muy quieto, sintiéndose sometido, mas a gusto. El fuego de su cuerpo se había extendido y ahora rodeaba toda la habitación, aislándola de los humildes fuegos del resto del mundo humano y de la voz del ángel demoníaco que seguía cantándole al silencio, a la noche y a los eclipses de luna.

—Claro que sí —gimoteó Arthur. Los oídos le zumbaban como si estuviesen escondidos en medio de un panal de abejas.

La cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, pero el cuerpo le ardía. Sabía que era Alfred quien estaba a su lado, podía sentirlo, pero el verlo se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil…

—Esa bebida sí que era fuerte, ¿verdad, iggy? —dijo el demonio, besándole los párpados. Emmanuel gimoteó por última vez antes de caer dormido. Alfred dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Afuera, en el salón de Carnal, la voz angelical del niño demoníaco seguía despeñándose por los acantilados de la desesperación. Le cantaba a la muerte, a la sangre, a la luna llena y al cadáver de su madre. Le cantaba a su muerte, a su sangre, a las drogas de luna llena y a su propio cadáver.

Finalmente, en su última canción, cuando su garganta dejó de agitarse como la vara mágica de todos los hechiceros del mundo, el niño demoníaco le cantó a su asesino: le cantó a Toris, que estaba muy lejos allí, perdido entre la gente y perdido entre lenguas ajenas.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas (os), sin mas hasta la próxima actualización, que tardara un poco por cuestiones de la universidad, peor tratare de actualizar lo antes posible!.


	7. Mar rojo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mio, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, también contiene shota, y futuras violaciones (¿?) espero le guste este nuevo capitulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lukas bebía un café y leía el periódico del día. Las noticias de los secuestros de niños habían cesado, pero la desesperación y a la alarma seguían presentes. La ciudad no dormía y se entretejían diversas explicaciones que intentaban en vano dar consuelo a las familias desesperadas. Las hipótesis incluían ovnis, extraterrestres, naves espaciales, tráfico de órganos, prostitución.

Las más acertadas (y las más temidas) eran las que urdían las mentes más agudas: sectas satánicas. Multitudes habían participado en los violentos incendios que se habían llevado templos de otras religiones, como algunos gustaban de llamar a las estampas de San La Muerte, a los figurines de vudú, a las velas blancas y a los altares de mujeres desnudas.

Lukas era una de las pocas personas que conocía la verdad: que esos niños jamás aparecerían con vida. Leía el testimonio de una madre desesperada, cuando el teléfono de la sala comenzó asonar.

— ¿Hola?

—Lukas, ¿cómo estás? —saludó la lejana voz de Kaen Sabik.

—Bien, Maestro. ¿Usted? ¿Salió todo bien?

—Sí, ¿qué podía salir mal? —respondió el anciano, con un dejo de cansancio y angustia. El día anterior había enterrado a su hermana Giannise, que había dejado huérfanos a tres pequeños— ¿Y allí? ¿Ya nació el… niño? —vaciló con la última palabra.

— No. La chica sí estaba embarazada, pero abortó y perdió a su hijo.

— ¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Murió? —preguntó Kaen, un poco aliviado, un poco asustado.

Lukas vaciló.

—Está aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿En nuestra casa…?

—Sí. La encontré en Carnal, estaba sangrando. Al principio no supe quién era… pero luego vi la marca de Lucifer en su pecho.

— ¡Pero, Lukas! —Se escandalizó Kaen—. ¿Niño, te has vuelto loco? ¡Tienes que deshacerte de ella! ¡No puedes…!

—Ayer vino Mathias—continuó Lukas— Pero lo convencí de que no se la llevara.

— ¡Mathias! ¡Dios mío! —gritó el anciano en su oído y Lukas casi pudo verlo santiguándose, con sus pequeños ojos grisáceos cargados de terror y los dedos de momia temblando descontroladamente— Tendrás que hacer algo, Lukas—suspiró.

No quería preguntar mediante qué métodos su nieto había logrado que el demonio Mathias no se llevara a Alice.

—Quédese tranquilo, Maestro —dijo Lukas— No creo que vuelvan a buscarla. Ella no podrá volver a quedar embarazada, ya me he encargado de eso.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Toris vivía en esa mansión hacía poco más de un mes. Apoyándose en la reja, mareado, aspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones de aire. La droga de verdad le había afectado.

Se desplomó sobre la puerta, agarrándose con ambas manos del metal cálido, mientras el sol le abrasaba la nuca...

«Mierda», pensó. Se resbalaba, se deshacía como una luna llena en un vaso de whisky dorado y fragante. «No debí tomarme todo el whisky», se dijo mientras caía.

Caía… al igual que el niño demoníaco. Ése al que había sorprendido en uno de los baños de la mansión, mientras el agua caliente se vaporizaba, mezclándose con el aroma del jabón.

Antes de atacar al niño, Toris se había dado un festín con su madre.

«Sangre añeja», había pensado mientras le arrancaba la vida a la anciana enferma, consumida como una vela de cera virgen y marchita como las flores de los altares más obscenos del mundo.

Además, había algo desagradable en esa sangre, como si los linfocitos tuviesen fecha de vencimiento.

—No soy uno de esos santos tuyos, querida —le había susurrado con su voz burlona y su sonrisa de bufón, mientras la anciana lo miraba con ojos acuosos—. Y no, tampoco soy Jesucristo —dijo abriéndose la camisa— Cree en mí, Elzbieta. Si crees es San Etienne, debes creer en mí, en Toris. Aliméntame con tu fe... si crees en mí, podré satisfacer tus deseos... seré más fuerte sólo para ti. —En ese momento la anciana había cerrado los ojos. Y su corazón ajado y seco como un maní rancio había gritado, en medio de la agonía: «¡Feliks!»

Mnn, Feliks. Un pasillo (San Etienne, San Marcos, San Lucas). Una puerta (San José). Un baño (Jesucristo). Un jovencito (un ángel).

¿Qué enfermedad sufres ahora, Feliks?

Resfrío. Y más tarde, neumonía. Y si no me matas ahora, moriré dentro de pocos años, sin duda. Bacterias, virus, bacilos.

Todos entrarán en mí sin pedirme permiso. Pero el resfrío se cura, Feliks, la neumonía también. Y para el VIH que tienes en la sangre existen muchos medicamentos.

Y Toris se había acercado a él lentamente, apreciando cada centímetro de su piel blanca. El niño se sorprendió y gritó cuando lo vio allí, en su baño de mármol y perlas, pero él se limitó a sonreír.

—No, no soy ninguno de los santos del pasillo, Mano meilė *. —Se quitó la camisa desabrochada, que cayó sobre el suelo húmedo. Toris se metió en la bañera junto a él—. Y no, tampoco soy Jesucristo. —Se sentó sobre el mármol mientras el agua lo bañaba, bautizándolo. Los pantalones ya estaban muy mojados. Volaron. El jovencito se agachó junto a Toris, desnudo. Le acarició el cabello castaño, las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios carnosos, el torso pálido, los pezones color pardo, la piel que bordeaba su ombligo... pero en un momento, como sucede siempre, tuvo que apartar la mirada, avergonzado de ver en aquel ángel, en aquel santo, lo que a él le daba tanta vergüenza ver en sí mismo. Se levantó. Volvió bajo el agua caliente y Toris dejó escapar un suspiro. Se irguió. El niño se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Toris, que lo miraba.

— ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo, Mano meilė*? —Susurró él, mientras las aguas lamían todo su cuerpo—. ¿Has vuelto del infierno para atormentarme?

Sonrojado, sordo, con menos años en la cabeza de los que aparentaban los vellos de su pubis, el niño le extendió al demonio la pastilla de jabón. Toris la tomó y el jovencito volvió a darle la espalda.

Lo abrazó por detrás. Con el jabón en la mano y la boca abierta saboreando el hombro, dejó que los rizos de él le hicieran cosquillas en la mejilla, mordiendo la piel fresca y suave. Lo sostuvo, le enjabonó el pecho, el vientre, los muslos. Besó su cuello, mientras el niño ladeaba su cabecita y cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en ese placer eléctrico y desconocido…

Como pudo, y con un enorme esfuerzo, Toris logró vaporizarse por la cerradura de la puerta principal de la mansión, caminar por el largo pasillo y tumbarse en el sofá más grande de la sala de estar.

La casa era enorme, ocupaba casi toda la manzana. En una esquina, una escuela; en la otra, una iglesia. El jardín era bello, sí: había árboles, flores, una fuente. Pero había un sólo inconveniente: los muros estaban llenos de pinturas de santos, vírgenes y ángeles; había una habitación que hacía las veces de capilla y en su interior brillaba la rojísima luz del Cristo viviente.

—Mon bel ange —susurró una voz suave en su oído. Sintió una mano fría acariciándole la nuca— Kocham cie*

—Suéltame —replicó Toris, irguiéndose. Cuando se sentó, Feliks subió al sofá y reptó sobre él como una serpiente pálida, pero inofensiva.

—Despierta —rogó, enredando los dedos entre los castaños cabellos de Toris.

— ¡Te digo que me dejes en paz! —bramó él, empujándolo. Feliks lo miró con reproche. Se abrió la camisita, con sus dedos pequeños y enfermizos temblando por los redondos y cansados botones.

—Ósea como que Juega conmigo—susurró, acariciándose el pecho con ambas manos, intentando lograr alcanzar esa sensualidad que poseían las chicas de Carnal— Juega conmigo a lo que jugaste anoche Liet, en esa habitación.—Se pasó la lengua por los labios.

— ¿Estuviste espiándome?

« ¡Mira, Lituano! ¡Allí hay un fantasma mirándonos mientras follamos!»

— ¡¿Y qué si lo hice?! —vociferó Feliks. Un grito cargado de angustia, de enfermedades muertas—. ¡Sabes que no puedo alejarme de ti! ¡Sabes que soy tu esclavo! ¡Sabes que te amo!

— ¡CÁLLATE!

Feliks sollozó. Gimoteó fuerte y profundo. Echó su cabecita hacia un costado, dejando a la vista las heridas de su cuello… y de sus hombros… y de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué como que no me quieres? —preguntó en murmullo. Toris, horrorizado, saltó del sofá. Los ojos de Feliks se llenaron de lágrimas mezcladas con sangre—. Respóndeme, ¿por qué no quieres que esté contigo? ¿Porque soy más pequeño que tú? —Toris trataba de no oír—. ¡¿Porque no puedo hacerte lo que esos tipos te hacen?! —gritó realizando obscenos gestos con sus manos. Toris estalló. Aferró a Feliks de sus rubios cabellos y le dio una bofetada que resonó en todo el oscuro salón—. ¿¡OSEA COMO POR QUÉ NO ME MATASTE LIET?!

La tomó de los hombros y lo lanzó al suelo, sobre la alfombra, boca arriba; con una mano le destrozó la camisa, rasguñándole el suave pecho de niño y sus pezones de pétalos.

— ¡Eso quise hacer! —gruñó toris, echándose sobre él—. ¡Me habría fascinado verte morir!— Feliks cerró los ojos, muerto de miedo, dejando libres más lágrimas sanguinolentas— Habría disfrutado ver la luz escapando de tus ojos —susurró, con ambas manos en su cuello— Habría extraído de tu ser hasta la última gota de sangre...

— ¡Te habrías muerto tú! —gritó Feliks. Y no mentía. Toris recordó el dolor en su garganta mientras la sangre balsámica y venenosa la atravesaba. Había demasiada pureza en aquella sangre. Había sido como intentar tragar fuego o como masticar el cuerpo de Cristo.

—Es cierto. Pero si hubieras odiado a alguien, ahora estarías muerto. Si hubieras dejado a tu madre una tarde sólo para ir a fumarte un cigarrillo... ahora estarías muerto. ¡Si hubieras sido un hombre normal, AHORA ESTARÍAS MUERTO! —Feliks soltó un grito agudo y desgarrador. Con el rostro contraído y bañado en lágrimas, intentó patalear contra Toris, para liberarse—. Ya es tarde, mon bel ange* —dijo él, con su sonrisa bufona. Toris intentó levantarse, pero al último instante Feliks recordó que ya no había nada que valiese la pena.

—Como que Más vale tarde que nunca.

Toris suspiró.

—Muy bien. Como quieras. —Con tres zarpazos le arrancó el pantalón y con sólo uno se bajó el suyo, apenas lo necesario para llevar a cabo la faena—. ¿No es esto lo que querías? —preguntó, mientras lo penetraba. Feliks cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse, intentando separar las sensaciones y encontrar en ese dolor lacerante que le estaba partiendo en dos, la completa alquimia del placer que había experimentado aquella noche, en la ducha. Toris se enterró muy dentro de él con un golpe brutal.

Luego de que se corriera, Feliks gritó y comenzó a llorar. Toris emitió una risa fría, porque sabía que lo había sucedido.

Salió de su cuerpo y se subió los pantalones. Empapó un dedo en el mar rojo que manchaba la alfombra y se inclinó hacia el oído de Feliks, que se estremeció.

Esto... —dijo, llevándose el dedo sangriento a la boca—, es porque ya no estás vivo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

El sol se había volcado irrespetuosamente sobre el rostro de Alfred y luego de haberse despertado, él supo que no podría volver a dormirse. Nuevamente había logrado evitar el sexo y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir aguantando. No sería fácil si

Arthur seguía provocándole de aquella forma.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor —le había pedido la pasada noche, luego de un buen rato de caricias y besos. Alfred se había sentido profundamente emocionado al no oír otra vez esos «fóllame» pero de todas formas seguía teniendo sus dudas.

«Tal vez tenga razón Toris», pensó, entristecido, observando como el sol bordeaba los pálidos contornos del aniñado rostro. «Tal vez debí buscar un amante de mi especie».

El fuego purifica, el agua bautiza y Alfred sabía que Arthur estaba bautizado. No se lo había preguntado, no había visto fotos, pero lo sabía. Estaba seguro. El atardecer caía en cascada sobre el cielo, de un celeste pálido, y las nubes rosadas flotaban como peces exóticos alrededor de las copas de los árboles y por encima de los edificios de departamentos y oficinas. Alfred se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y contempló desde lo alto la ciudad aciaga, ruidosa e ingenua que no tenía idea de los planes torcidos y macabros que se urdían por sus rincones más sucios y sobre los fuegos rituales.

¿El fuego purifica? Bueno, no era del todo cierto.

Y el agua bautiza. El agua limpia. El agua…

Alfred entreabrió la puerta del baño con mucho cuidado y se asomó apenas para observar la pálida silueta de Arthur, azotada por la lluvia de la ducha. Se tragó todos los suspiros y se limitó a observarlo. Toda la blancura brillaba, cubierta de jabón, y el cabello rubio estaba oculto por una densa espuma blanca. La tierna curva de la espalda se dibujaba sensualmente contra los azulejos. Alfred deseó más que nunca poder desnudarse y meterse con él bajo el agua. Besarle todo el cuerpo y explorar con lengua, dedos y sexo ese cuerpo apetitoso. Sin hacer ningún ruido, metió una mano por debajo de su ropa interior y acarició el miembro ansioso y ahogado. Frotó el glande con desesperada pasión, imaginando que era el mismísimo Arthur el dueño de esos dedos calientes, y que luego su lengua juguetona se paseaba, húmeda y sedosa, por todo el largo de su pene. Los primeros fluidos comenzaron a asomarse y ahogó un jadeo cuando Arthur se dio la vuelta y exclamó en voz alta:

— ¿No tienes otro lugar mejor donde poner eso? —Y lo miró con esa picardía infantil tan suya, y habló tal vez con algo más fuerte, con desilusión.

Arthur no podía creer que Alfred prefiriera masturbarse antes que acercarse a la tina, quitarse la ropa y hacer el amor bajo el agua. Alfred bajó la mirada, cerró la puerta, y volvió al dormitorio para acabar lo que había comenzado.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Mano meilė: Mi amor en lituano

Kocham cie: Te amo en Polaco.

Las traducciones son sacadas del Traductor de ¡Google san!, así que no se si así en verdad se dice pero si alguien sabe, le agradecería mucho que me informara, agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas (os), sin mas ¡hasta la próxima actualización!


	8. Alquimia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mío, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, también contiene shota, y futuras violaciones (¿?) espero le guste este nuevo capítulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

— ¡Maldición! —masculló Mathias, golpeando con el puño la mesa del laboratorio de Magdalene. El vaso vacío del Barrabás se bamboleó.

—Tranquilo —apaciguó ella, apoyando la mano en su hombro—Mi hijo es un imbécil. Mira que rechazarte otra vez… ¡Cómo se nota que no sabe quién eres!

— ¡Ese es el problema, Bruja! —gritó, encarándola. Magdalene se apartó, espantada con la visión de esos colmillos relucientes— ¡Que sabe quién soy! ¡Si tan sólo yo no estuviera bajo las órdenes de Francis! —se lamentó.

—Déjalo. Mi hijo no vale la pena, Mathias. Es un pobre inútil, un ayudante de mago de circo.

—Tú no me entiendes, Bruja. Estás vieja, cansada y seca. Quiero a tu hijo para mí, ¿me comprendes? —ella le observó, incrédula. ¿Qué tenía Lukas que cualquier demonio no tuviera? Bueno, su hijo era atractiva, sí... después de todo era fruto del polvo de una noche de Valpurgis; Lukas era alto, rubio y tenía los mismos rasgos de Belzebú. Pero fuera de un cuerpo esbelto y una cara bonita, no tenía nada más que valiese la pena. ¡Era tan estúpido!

Noru era hermoso, precioso. Era el cuerpo que él, Mathias, más ansiaba poseer. ¡Mierda! Estaba atado a ese maldito humano mientras él tenía que conformarse con niños y niñas que se abrían de piernas para cualquiera. Y para colmo tenía que pagar. Eso le pasaba por ser tan rudo con sus amantes. Y no conocía ningún íncubo en ese país. Visitar la Casa era peligroso para un demonio que seguía los mandatos de Lucifer.

— ¿Estás bien, Mathias?

—Sí —gruñó. Mentira, no estaba nada bien—. Tráeme otro Barrabás, Bruja.

—Ya te has tomado todas las botellas que tenía.

— ¡Prepara más entonces! —bramó, fuera de sí.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —bufó ella, levantándose del sofá y acomodando la escalerilla que la llevaría hasta el piso superior.

Quiso pedirle ayuda a Mathias para subir, porque ya con los años que cargaba se le estaba haciendo difícil, pero sospechó que lo más probable era que él se cayera de las escaleras junto con ella—. Demonio borracho…

— ¡¿Qué has dicho, vieja bruja!? —gritó Mathias, con un gesto de la mano. Magdalene gritó, tropezó y cayó por las escaleras. Mathias río suavemente y se recostó sobre el sofá.

—Por haber maltratado a mi Noru.

Con una sonrisa, el demonio cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar…

El joven Lukas se hallaba en su habitación con un libro entre las manos. El dormitorio era muy pequeño y estaba atestado de libros. No había ni televisor, ni ordenador, sólo un amplio escritorio y cinco estanterías.

Lukas, sentado sobre su cama, leía un libro de Alquimia. Frunció el ceño. No comprendía ni la mitad de lo que leía. El libro estaba escrito en un lenguaje arcaico y era evidente que no llamaban a las cosas por su verdadero nombre.

"_Y, para que esta obra tan grande, ideada hace mucho tiempo en el pensamiento divino, no careciese de nada, este mismo Espíritu, con una espada de fuego centelleante, combatió a las tinieblas condensadas y a las sombras que yacían por debajo, en el lado opuesto, empujándolas en dirección al centro del abismo. Fue así que fue vivificado, gracias a la luz, el último espacio de los Cielos..."_

Lukas no entendía nada y su madre llegaría de un momento a otro para preguntarle cuál era el proceso para transformar el plomo en oro. La situación era desesperante: si no lograba descifrar las enredadas alegorías de ese recetario de alquimia, debía prepararse para recibir golpes y... sangrar. Eso era lo que ella siempre quería: sangre. Nunca se la extraía mediante una jeringa, como era debido.

— ¡Diablos! —gimió Lukas, estremeciéndose.

—Bueno, yo sólo soy uno, pero te aseguro que en la cama valgo por cinco —susurró una voz suave desde algún lugar del pequeño dormitorio.

Lukas se giró, asustado. Sentado a su escritorio había un hombre. Lo conocía, lo había visto muchas veces en su casa, charlando con su madre. Recordaba que hacía varias semanas había estado con ella hablando acerca de un tal Kaen, y él,

Lukas, les había llevado dos vasos llenos de una bebida extraña que ambos llamaban Barrabás.

—Sírvenos —había ordenado ella. Anubiasis había obedecido sin rechistar. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser tratado con desdén y frialdad.

— ¿Tú eres Lukas, verdad? —había preguntado el hombre. Él había asentido y se fijó en el hombre por primera vez. Tendría veinticinco años como mucho y era muy hermoso. Su cabello era corto, lacio, y rubio brillante, más que él suyo. Pero Lukas se sobresaltó al verle los ojos: Azules, profundos, terribles como un abismo.

—Yo soy Mathias—se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa, ante una confundida Magdalene—. Es un placer conocerte — agregó, recorriéndole el cuerpo con una mirada ávida. Lukas se sonrojó y no respondió. Incómodo, se giró, pero Mathias le impidió irse mediante un tirón mitad suave mitad agresivo; lo sentó sobre sus piernas en el sofá.

—Y dime, Lukas ¿cuántos años tienes? —quiso saber.

—Diecisiete, señor.

— ¿Diecisiete? —Susurró el hombre— Te me has antojado mucho menor —declaró, apoyando la mano izquierda en su espalda, subiendo dos dedos por la espina dorsal—. Es que eres tan delgadito —comentó, mordiéndose el labio. Y cuando Lukas bajó los ojos, Mathias le tomó la mano y la rozó con los labios.

En ese momento, Magdalene los había interrumpido, alegando que tenían un asunto que resolver. Y Lukas se fue, sintiendo los ojos azules de aquel hombre observarla mientras se marchaba.

Y ahora, lo mismo: esos ojos lo contemplaban mientras se quejaba de su maldita suerte y de no entender nada de esa mierda de libro. Se miró la ropa. Su camiseta, hecha de trozos de tela, estaba sucia y remendada. De repente sintió mucha vergüenza y ganas de llorar…

— ¿Qué te sucede, Noru? —preguntó Mathias. Desde aquella vez visitaba la casa casi a diario y le había tomado mucha confianza. Confianza que a Lukas le parecía extraña y a la vez maravillosa, a tal punto de pasarse las noches en vela tratando de saber por qué ese hombre tan magnífico le llenaba de golosinas o insistía en llevárselo a tomar un helado.

-¿Noru?Este libro. No lo comprendo, señor —explicó, secándose los ojos color violetas con el dorso de la mano. Mathias se acercó, un poco preocupado, y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama. Lukas lo miró. Ese día vestía una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros. La misma que llevaría la noche del reencuentro, años más tarde.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas señor. Llámame Mathias o el Gran Rey del Note hahahaa!—se quejó él, con sus maneras teatrales— ¿Para qué quieres comprender lo que dice este libro? —le preguntó, quitándoselo de las manos.

—Cuando mi madre vuelva tengo que explicarle cómo transformar el plomo en oro.

Mathias gruñó. ¿Convertir el plomo en oro? ¿Qué le había caído en la cabeza a esa mujer? Si quería dinero, pues ¡él podría comprarle a Noru! Podría haber saqueado el oro de todas las catedrales del mundo con tal de tener a ese niño entre sus brazos y entre sus labios…

—Yo puedo descifrar este libro para ti, Noru—dijo con una sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla y guiñándole un ojo…

— ¿De verdad, anko? —dijo Lukas, entusiasmado.

—Claro que sí –aseveró el demonio, acariciándole el rostro— Noru, ¿me traerías un poco de Barrabás, por favor? –le pidió, secretamente conmovido. Lukas asintió, se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue a la cocina a buscar una botella y una copa.

Cuando volvió, casi se le cayó la botella de la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntó Mathias, con un dejo de diversión en la voz.

—Nada —balbuceó él, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Inclinando la botella hacia la copa, el Barrabás fluyó, negro y misterioso, llenando con su magia macabra aquel tabernáculo de cristal.

—Gracias, mi amor.

¿Cariño? ¿Mi amor?

Oh, por Dios.

¿Ese hombre quería acostarse con él? Sus visitas diarias, sus invitaciones, las golosinas, los regalos, las caricias fortuitas… Pero entoncesLukas se imaginó a sí mismo yaciendo sobre esa cama junto a él, haciendo cosas que sólo había visto en la televisión. Las imágenes no le desagradaron y sintió que algo caliente le burbujeaba en el pecho, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo y deteniéndose entre sus piernas

— ¿No bebes Barrabás, Noru? —Anubiasis sacudió la cabeza, en señal de negativa, pero Mathias sólo emitió una risita cómplice.

—Vamos, te prometo que no le diré nada a tu madre —dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Hundió un dedo en la copa y se lo acercó a los labios, y Lukas lo recibió en su boca y chupó con ansiedad. El Barrabás era de color negro y era lo más horrible que había probado en toda su vida. Paradójicamente, él y Mathias esa noche se acabaron toda la botella.

—Mi amor, mi Noru…

—Anko.

La copa de Barrabás se volcó sobre Lukas, empapándole la ropa. Mathias apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y lo tumbó sobre la cama con delicadeza. Con la misma suavidad le quitó la camisa y recorrió con la lengua los blancos hombros, saboreando el Barrabás mezclado con el sudor.

—Mnn... —gimió el joven, al sentir los labios de Mathias en su cuello. El cabello rubio le hacía cosquillas, las manos le quitaban el resto de las ropas y la boca seguía otorgándole placer.

De repente sintió que la explosión de sensaciones se disipaba, que el disfrute se detenía, y abrió los ojos, desesperado, rogando que todo ese mar de goce no hubiese sido un sueño. Los ojos de Mathias, azules, profundos como los avernos del océano, lo contemplaban desde lo alto. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él y el lazo de la camisa roja se desprendía entre sus dedos. Lukas se irguió y lo ayudó a desnudarse. Mathias se sonrió, infinitamente complacido.

Lukas paseó sus manos temblorosas por aquellos brazos fuertes, y no pudo evitar suspirar cuando sus pechos se rozaron, calientes, ansiosos. Ambas bocas exhalaron un jadeo, una a escasos milímetros de la otra.

—Por favor…

Mathias obedeció cual esclavo. Todo el pequeño cuerpo deAnubiasis se vio agresivamente empujado hacia atrás, pero el joven sólo pudo jadear y cerrar los ojos. Tenía miedo y no le importaba. Y jadeó mucho más cuando Mathias se mostró desnudo ante él, dispuesto a poseerle por fin. Abrió las piernas con rapidez, para permitirle el paso y el demonio suspiró cuando se sintió dentro del cuerpo que tanto había deseado. Lukas se abrazó a su espalda mientras sentía las embestidas, cada vez más profundas, y el demonio, inclinado sobre él, besaba su cuello, sus mejillas y sus labios.

Mathias conocía muy bien el infierno, pero podría decirse que esa noche conoció el paraíso. Aferrado a ese niño que no paraba de sollozar, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para no dañarle…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Lukas se encontró desnudo y enredado entre las sábanas a más no poder. ¡Dios!

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Podía ser cierto?

¡Se había acostado con un hombre!

No podía ser, pero ¿por qué su ropa estaba en el suelo? ¿Qué hacía esa botella vacía de Barrabás sobre la mesa de luz? Y ¿qué decía esa hoja de papel que estaba sobre su escritorio?

Se levantó de la cama y la tomó. Decía:

_Para mi Noru, de Mathias._

_Para transmutar el Plomo en Oro._

_Toma una libra de sulfato de cobre y una libra de agua._

_Disuélvelo en esta agua y cuélalo por un filtro hecho a manera de pirámide, y cuando lo hayas destilado de este modo, hazlo destilar en alambique; esta agua da color al plomo; guárdala bien en un vaso limpio. Después toma una onza de oro de hoja, que sea de buen color, y otra onza de azogue. Ponlo en un vaso de tierra y hazlo hervir._

_Cuando lo veas hervir añade este oro en hojas y en seguida sácalo del fuego; después toma una libra de plomo bien purificado y fundido y cuando esté fundido ponle aquel azogue y aquel oro que antes ligaste. Ponlo al fuego, mezclándolos siempre, y cuando estén bien mezclados echa encima una onza de aquella agua que has hecho al principio. Déjalo enfriar._

_Con amor, Mathias, tu amante incondicional por toda la eternidad._

_P.D.: He disfrutado mucho la noche. Me gustaría quedarme contigo. Perdóname, por favor. Te prometo que en cuanto me desocupe de mis obligaciones te vendré a buscar para llevarte al cine._

Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, y hoy fue doble actualización! Bueno tratare de actualizar este fin de semana espero reviews y muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas (os), sin más hasta la próxima actualización!


	9. En el paraiso

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mío, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, también contiene shota, y futuras violaciones (¿?) espero le guste este nuevo capítulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

Spamano (Antonio x Lovino)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Alfred estaba recostado sobre la cama, contemplando la mancha de humedad del techo. Algunas ya tenían forma propia y casi podía verlas bailoteando entre ellas como en un grotesco teatro de sombras. La habitación estaba a oscuras a pesar de que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Había vuelto a llover, las cortinas estaban corridas y las luces, apagadas. Con desgano, pasó la mano por la caja de preservativos que había robado de Carnal. No tenía idea de cómo eran y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Al pensar eso, un escalofrío le subió en espiral por todo el cuerpo.

Los planes de Lucifer* no le atraían. En realidad, había muy pocas cosas que de verdad atraían a Alfred. Por eso estaba allí, cuidando de Emmanuel. ¿Qué había sucedido durante su ausencia? ¿Por qué Francis* había tomado a Alice? Estaba claro que éste no sabía lo que había sucedido durante el pacto de Kathleen Kirkland con Zabaroth. El mercader había dicho "_ella está en él y él está en ella_". Si eso era cierto, el hecho de que Alice hubiese bebido la sangre de Arthur tenía sentido. El alma humana yacía en la sangre, pero Alfred no sabía quién se había atrevido a hacer aquel obsceno ritual con los hermanos Kirkland.

Habían intercambiado sus almas para desbaratar los planes de Lucifer y eso era una magia oscura y terrible de la que no cualquier ser humano poseía el poder de utilizar. Estaba claro que no había sido Magdalene. ¿Su padre, tal vez? ¿El viejo Kaen?

Alfred suspiró. La caja de condones le sonreía, burlona.

Fastidiado, la observó. Parecía confiable. « ¿Podré hacerlo? ¿No me odiará cuando sepa la verdad? No quiero que me odie. ¿Qué puede saber él acerca de todo lo que he pasado en estos seis mil años? Él apenas tiene diecisiete...»

Volvió a esconder la caja bajo el colchón y se estiró a lo largo de la cama, haciendo crujir las articulaciones. El pasado lo atormentaba, pero el presente amenazaba con armas siniestras.

Era en el presente donde estaba en juego su futuro, no hacía seis mil años, en Egipto, rodeado de cuerpos ahora muertos, pero de almas que seguían tan vivas como el sol y los astros.

Afligido, pensó en Toris y en Feliks. Y vio cómo ese obtuso pasado había renacido entre las cenizas de las fogatas rituales para perseguirlos y maldecir su eternidad. ¿Qué clase de ser perverso moraba en aquel cielo contaminado? ¿Acaso alguien que podía ganarle a Lucifer en inteligencia y perversidad? Alfred no conocía a los dioses verdaderos, pero tenía contacto con algunos subordinados. Ángeles. Se llamaban Lovino y Antonio.

—Lovino—susurró, adormilado—.Antonio…

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormido, el cielo se abrió ante él.

Un cielo límpido y radiante…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

—_Al —le dijo una voz al oído. Los párpados le pesaban, como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que abría los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, una luz cegadora se blandió ante él, hiriéndole las retinas—. Ven, no tengas miedo —agregó la voz._

—_Lovino—balbuceó Alfred, a punto de desfallecer. La silueta del ángel fue tomando forma, una forma pálida pero sólida, delicada pero maravillosa. Alfred sintió que unos dedos tibios paseaban por sus mejillas, recorriendo su barbilla y sus labios._

— _¿Cómo estás? —susurró Lovino, rozándole los párpados. Alfred abrió los ojos, deslumbrado._

—_Ciego —respondió, sonriendo. Lovino chasqueó la lengua y extendió los brazos._

—_Ven aquí —susurró, estrechándolo. Alfred respiró profundamente su aroma, ese aroma a miel y a rosas, y sintió que podría gastar en ese instante toda su eternidad para quedarse sólo un segundo más junto a esa criatura divina._

— _¿Dónde estamos? —inquirió. Lovino lo abrazaba, le despojaba de toda la amargura, asesinaba sus pesadillas y sus monstruos y depuraba su espíritu mediante ese íntimo acto de amor. Alfred advirtió que se reía. Se avergonzaba. Gracias, quiso decir._

—_Estamos en la Antesala del Edén —respondió en susurro, como contando un secreto._

—_Pero... —comenzó Alfred, pero Lovino apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios._

—_Shh... No te preocupes, todo estará bien._

—_Pero Adonay te castigará, Lovino, no quiero causarte problemas —dijo._

—_Sí, abáh* me castigará, es cierto —murmuró—. Pero no me importa —agregó, recobrando su sonrisa—. Dime, Al ¿lo amas mucho?_

_Alfred se estremeció. Suspiró y observó el paisaje que los rodeaba. Se hallaban sentados sobre unas rocas, bajo la sombra de un árbol. Lo demás era sólo agua. Estaban en la desembocadura de un río._

—_Sí —contestó—. Pero no quiero condenarlo al infierno, Lovino. Sé que está a punto de suceder algo, algo terrible… y si él muriera yo…_

—_Tranquilo —susurró Lovino—. Es cierto que está por ocurrir algo grande, pero no tiene por qué ser terrible._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Problemas internos._

— _¿Dios? ¿Sucede algo con Él?_

_Lovino tardó un par de segundos en responder. Sus ojos verdes vagaban por el río y su cabello castaño, lacio como las cascadas que rompían el silencio y la quietud de las aguas, se mecía con la brisa tibia que soplaba sobre ellos. Cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar, lo hizo en voz muy baja, como si temiera que el agua o la brisa pudiesen oírle:_

—_Al, tú eres más antiguo que la mitad del mundo, pero todavía tu mente no está preparada para saber la verdad._

— _¿Que…?_

—_Los planes de Lucifer se han tergiversado por culpa de Alice, la hermana de Arthur, y si él decide continuar a pesar de todo, debes estar listo para luchar._

— _¿Lovino… qué quieres decir?_

_«Hace seis mil años tuvo lugar la Caída de los doscientos ángeles de Dios. Doscientos seres celestiales crearon cuerpos a partir de la tierra y el barro, tal como Dios había creado a los seres humanos. Pero ellos eran distintos. Sus espíritus se confundieron con la materia, con el cuerpo moldeado a su gusto, pero esa materia sería eterna y ellos jamás podrían envejecer o morir. Luego de que pasaran los primeros cien años, se dieron cuenta de que se habían transformado en dioses._

_»Los dioses caminaban por la Tierra: no estaban en los cielos. Y los humanos comenzaron a adorarlos. Así nacieron Zeus, Osiris, Horus, Baal, Marduk, Zoroastro. Y el verdadero Dios, el que los había creado, estaba furioso._

_» ¿Cómo podía ser posible que unos ángeles vulgares tuvieran más influencia que Él? Pues la respuesta era muy sencilla: los nuevos dioses eran visibles, podían oír, comer, beber y acostarse con mujeres y con hombres. Un rey que no se ocupa de su reino no merece su trono. Y un dios que permanecía sordo a las súplicas de su propia creación, no merece ser llamado dios. Con el paso de los siglos, Él descubrió que para recobrar la confianza de los humanos debía poder ser tan tangible como ellos._

_» ¿Adivinas qué viene ahora? Correcto, Jesucristo. Emulando a_

_Lucifer, Adonay* dejó su semilla en el vientre de una mujer humana: María. Ella dio a luz a gemelos._

_» ¿A que no sabes de dónde provienen esas extrañas supersticiones acerca de los hermanos gemelos? Que uno de ellos es malvado, mientras que el otro tiene el corazón puro. Que pueden saber lo que está pensando el otro. Que si uno comienza la frase, el otro la acaba. Así eran Jesús y Sahitan._

_»La naturaleza caprichosa que Él mismo había creado, ahora le había jugado en contra. Tendría que decidirse por uno de sus hijos y se decidió por Jesús. El hermano relegado comenzó a consumirse por la envidia... tanto, que su naturaleza divina se corrompió hasta lo inimaginable.»_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Alfred despertó sobresaltado. Su pecho subía y bajaba con violencia y estaba completamente bañado en sudor. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y por un instante pensó que se la había olvidado en el Edén y que todavía estaba allí, sobre las rocas, o sumergida en el río, hundiéndose más a cada momento…

_Satán__._

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Arthur, inclinándose sobre él con cautela.

—Sí —siseó, irguiéndose. Le dio un suave beso en los labios—.

¿A dónde has ido? —Arthur se sentó sobre la cama. Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que comenzar la escuela. Me queda este año y ya acabo el secundario —dijo, con una sonrisa casual.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

El paraíso entero yacía en medio de un silencio meditabundo y terrible. Hacía tiempo que el Dios permanecía encerrado en sus archivos privados, sólo aguardando el momento en que Lucifer diera su próximo paso.

—Lovino—la voz se oyó profunda y cavernosa, como si estuviera encerrada en una urna cerrada—, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—Irme de aquí —le respondió el ángel, bajando la mirada.

Antonio, su compañero, se sentó a su lado sobre las rocas, abrazándose las rodillas con sus pies descalzos, muy juntos. Antonio era un ángel poderoso, Lovino siempre se había mantenido bajo las órdenes de él. Dios lo había puesto bajo su custodia. Lovino había cumplido su función con irreemplazable esmero pero, con el paso de los milenios, sus actuaciones se habían vuelto menos prolijas. Y no sólo la suya, la de Raphaeris, la de Similor, la de Azariel… algunas de sus intervenciones habían sido tan negligentes, que Él estaba seguro de que Lucifer se aferraría con uñas y dientes para conseguir exponerlas ante los humanos.

— ¿Me abandonarás romano? —susurró Antonio, alzándole el rostro. Lovino lo contempló, en calma.

—Ya no quiero seguir siendo un burattino*, bastardo—dijo.

— ¡Pero nuestro lugar es aquí, Lovino! —replicó el otro ángel, poniéndose de pie. Su larga túnica, tejida con una telaraña de hilos luminosos, se sacudió con la brisa.

—Los humanos no necesitan dioses, Antonio. No tenemos derecho a exigir la adoración de un mundo hambriento, destruido y descorazonado. Los humanos necesitan un dios tangible, que se ocupe de ellos. Los humanos no necesitan un dios, necesitan un _Babbo_*.

— ¿Vas a caer? —preguntó Antonio.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Y qué será de mí?

Lovino alzó su mirada y Antonio sintió que podría quedarse a vivir en esos ojos profundos y maravillosos. Sintió que podría sumergirse en esa dimensión verdosa donde cosas como el tiempo y los dioses eran componentes despreciables…

—Puedes acompañarme si quieres.

—Lovi, no quiero que cometamos errores de los que después podríamos arrepentirnos.

Lovino le sonrió.

—Si nos arrepentimos y Adonay es tan bueno como dice ser, ¿crees que no nos perdonará? —Antonio suspiró. No tenía armas para enfrentarlo—. Además, ¿qué clase de error podríamos cometer tú y yo?

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Abáh, Adonay: _Diferentes formas como se llama a Dios.

Burattino: Marioneta en italiano

Babbo: Padre en Italiano, más bien toscano.

Lucifer, Francis: misma persona solo que habrá momentos es que será más Lucifer que Francis.


	10. Ritual

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mío, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, también contiene shota, y futuras violaciones (¿?) espero le guste este nuevo capítulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

Spamano (Antonio x Lovino)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lo normal habría sido encender el fogón el martes, pero la situación era extrema. Magdalene logró localizar sólo a cinco miembros de la secta, a quienes rogó que fuesen al Zaguán lo más rápido posible. No dio explicaciones.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó un hombre llamado Luciano, mientras

Magdalene los guiaba hacia el jardín— ¿Por qué nos has llamado tan tarde?

La anciana se revolvió, nerviosa.

—Se trata de Alice—les dijo a los presentes—. Está agonizando.

— ¿Lograron sacarla de la casa de ese mago? —preguntó una mujer negra llamada Marixu.

—Lukas la dejó sola y Belzebú se la llevó —explicó la anciana sin muchos rodeos.

— ¡Qué estúpido! —se rió un viejo al que todos llamaban Salomón. Las risas animaron al resto de los miembros de la secta que estaban allí.

— ¡Cállense! —Gritó Magdalene— ¡Acabo de decirles que esa perra se está muriendo! ¡Debemos hacer algo!

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué le demos la extremaunción? —dijo Salomón, burlándose. Los demás rieron. Hasta Magdalene lo hizo.

—Imbécil —masculló ella. Y luego comunicó las verdaderas intenciones de esa reunión extraordinaria.

— ¡Pero...!

— ¡¿Con esta tormenta?!

Media hora más tarde, casi a la medianoche, una pequeña multitud de gente rodeaba las altas llamas de un fogón ritual. En la hoguera se quemaba leña seca de algarrobo, saúco, olivo, pino, hojas de mejorana, verbena y caléndula.

— ¡Espíritus negros y atormentados que vagáis errabundos; espíritus malditos, enemigos de la luz, yo os invoco en este instante lúgubre para que sirviéndonos del agitado torbellino, del viento enfurecido, de la luz cárdena del rayo y del trueno retumbante, acudáis a este recinto iluminado por el fogón siniestro en el que arden las siete plantas mágicas que os han de purificar!

— ¡Acudid! ¡Acudid! Dadme señales: ¡Árboles, crujid! ¡Niños, llorad! ¡Perros, ladrad! ¡Serpientes, silbad! ¡Lobos, aullad!

¡Vientos, silbad! ¡Puertas, rechinad! ¡Brasas, chisporrotead!

¡Truenos, retumbad! ¡Tempestades, reventad!

Un ensordecedor sonido de cadenas arrastrándose se oyó por encima del fogón y la noche. Segundos más tarde, se abrió un inquietante silencio sólo quebrado por la lluvia y el crepitar del fuego. También se oían los pasos de Salomón, que hacía hasta lo imposible por mantener el fuego vivo, echando ramas secas y hojas a diestra y siniestra.

—Es el momento del sacrificio —anunció Magdalene. Todos la observaron, algunos confundidos, otros, atemorizados.

— ¿Sacrificio? —se atrevió a preguntar Antoine, un hombre de raza negra, esposo de Marixu.

Pero Magdalene no le oyó: acercándose hacia donde estaba

Salomón arrojando leña a la hoguera, extendió sus brazos y empujó al anciano hacia el interior del fogón. El viejo gritó desaforadamente y se sacudió, pero la desesperación le jugó en contra: tropezó con las ramas y, enredándose con sus propios pies, se despeñó hacia una muerte segura. Todos rieron mientras el cuerpo se incineraba, adquiriendo primero tonos rojizos y azules... y luego, negros...

— ¡Ah, malditos! ¡Infames! ¡Condenados! ¡Ya estáis aquí, yo lo presiento! ¡Yo os obligo, yo os mando...! —clamó Magdalene. Los presentes alzaron la mirada cuando la anciana dejó de gritar sus invocaciones. Sabían que algo andaba mal, pero... ¿Qué?

—Sospechaba que algo así sucedería... —clamó una voz que parecía provenir de las mismas llamas.

— ¡Mi señor Lucifer! —gritó Magdalene. Los celebrantes ahogaron un jadeo profundo y se arrodillaron torpemente sobre la tierra, ensuciándose de barro y cenizas.

—Eres un caso perdido —se lamentó Lucifer, mientras salía de entre la hoguera, entre lenguas de fuego que le lamían el rostro y el cuerpo. Magdalene se lanzó al suelo, llenándose las manos de tierra mojada.

— ¿A qué se refiere, mi señor?

Lucifer lucía terrible, iracundo. Sus rasgos afilados se habían encendido y brillaban, lamidos por las lenguas de fuego que temblaban a su alrededor. Su larga cabellera rubia y rizada parecía haber adquirido vida propia, y se agitaba a su alrededor como un enjambre de serpientes doradas. Sus ojos, normalmente celestes, chisporroteaban de furia contenida.

— ¡Me refiero a que tu estúpida envidia ha dejado que la reina muriera como un chienne*!

—Señor… lo lamento muchísimo, hice todo lo que pude para salvarla, pero...

— ¡Cállate! ¡Por tu culpa su sangre y su alma se han estropeado!

— ¡Señor…!

— ¡Silencio! ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Nada ni nadie y mucho menos una basura abyecta como tú podrá trastocar mi victoria. Observa bien... —La anciana levantó la cabeza; trató de enfocar bien los ojos y se esforzó por distinguir las figuras. Los presentes ahogaron un jadeo colectivo. Algunos chillaron. Una mujer alta, morena, de piel clara y pupilas rojas salía de entre las altas lenguas de fuego. Contemplaba el espectáculo que la rodeaba con los ojos apagados, como si no comprendiera nada.

Era esquelética y estaba completamente desnuda. La piel blanca brillaba, acariciada por las llamas, y el fuego chisporroteaba en sus pupilas ofídicas. No era humana—. Ella será la madre de mi hijo, se llama Jeanne*. Pero todavía es imperfecta: no posee sangre ni alma.

¡Raj! Un sonido repugnante se oyó en el silencio. La tormenta se intensificó. Luego se escuchó un gemido, gritos de desesperación y choques de cuerpos cayendo al suelo. El fuego lo consumió todo. Media hora más tarde, toda la casa se incineraba.

Y una hora después, tres patrullas y un camión de bomberos hacían todo lo posible para que el fuego no alcanzara las casas vecinas. A las cinco de la madrugada, por fin, los bomberos lograron detener el cruel avance de las llamas y entrar al edificio.

En el pequeño jardín hallaron seis cuerpos completamente carbonizados. El siniestro hecho, junto con los testimonios de los vecinos, le dio a la policía motivos para abrir una investigación.

Una mujer afirmaba que de esa casa siempre se oían gritos.

Durante las noches muchas personas se reunían en ese sitio y clamaban cantos de alabanza al demonio. La anciana que había vivido allí tenía un hijo o un nieto o un sobrino.

Muchas personas rondaban aquella casa; entre ellas, un hombre esbelto y de largo pelo rubio, siempre elegantemente vestido, que usaba lentillas de color azules.

—El chico tendría quince años —afirmó una vecina, nerviosa—.

No se parecía en nada a la anciana. Ella lo maltrataba, yo lo oía llorar. Pero luego comenzó a salir con ese tipo alto y rubio que siempre llevaba gafas oscuras…

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Arthur comenzó a cursar por las noches el último año de la escuela secundaria. El detalle había fastidiado mucho a Alfred, quien sostenía que las noches eran para dormir, tener sexo o salir de fiesta.

—Es sólo un año —le decía Arthur—. ¿Has vivido seis mil años y te quejas por un año de mierda?

—Tampoco me gusta este colegio —replicó haciendo un puchero, mientras alzando la mirada hacia la vieja construcción cenicienta. Parecía una combinación entre una prisión y fábrica abandonada.

—Es estatal —dijo Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros—. No tengo dinero para pagarme uno de esos institutos privados…

Alfred le quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y lo puso entre los suyos.

—Yo podría pagarlo. Con tal de que estés conmigo por las noches… asaltaría al mismísimo Vaticano.

—Jajaja, muy gracioso —susurró Arthur con perfecto sarcasmo—. Deja mi puto colegio en paz, ¿quieres? —y le arrebató el cigarro y se apoyó sobre el muro, paseando la mirada por los autos que pasaban por la calle. Alfred se encogió de hombros—. Tengo buenas calificaciones.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Soy el mejor de mi clase. —El humo salió de su boca en círculos. Alfred se giró.

—Ya lo sé, iggy—susurró, dándole un suave apretón en la cadera. Estaban en la entrada principal del instituto y conforme pasaban los minutos, los jóvenes iban amontonándose en la acera, fumando, oyendo música en sus _iPods _e intercambiando insultos con sus compañeros—. Te olvidas de que he pasado contigo los últimos diez años de tu vida —agregó, con los ojos en aquella multitud de chicos y chicas. Le sorprendía lo exquisita que se había vuelto la juventud. Los muchachos vestían coloridas camisetas y jeansajustados, y las chicas iban maquilladas desde la boca hasta la punta de las pestañas. Llevaban grandes aros colgando de las orejas y trocitos de metal brillante en la nariz, sobre las cejas o en los labios. Los cabellos se mecían libres y sedosos, algunos coloreados, y las pieles eran deliciosamente pálidas.

Se giró hacia Arthur, que no formaba parte de aquel cardumen de colores, y se sintió algo apenado.

La oscuridad caía sobre la ciudad, y dio cuenta de ella para buscar su mano y acariciarla con suavidad.

Arthur vestía de forma normal. Había dejado en casa sus cadenas y sus cruces. Unos vaqueros celestes le llegaban hasta poco más de las rodillas y las zapatillas sin medias estaban viejas y algo sucias. La camiseta negra de tirantes no hacía nada más que resaltar su palidez y la melena rubia ya le acariciaba los hombros. Arthur no estaba maquillado, pero aun así su rostro lucía demasiado bello para ser real.

—Parece que ya es la hora —dijo Alfred, viendo que los primeros chicos comenzaban a entrar.

—Sí.

—Nos vemos luego —saludó, guiñándole un ojo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya lo tenía colgado del cuello, besándolo en la boca—. Estás loco —dijo, apartándole—. Ellos no comprenden. — Señaló a los chicos que los miraban, atónitos.

—Que se pudran —le susurró Arthur al oído—. Te quiero y me importa un carajo lo que digan estos idiotas. Te la chuparía aquí mismo si quisiera. —Y como la declaración sonaba convincente, Alfred lo alejó con cuidado.

—Adiós, iggy—dijo, algo conmovido—. Estudia mucho.

Arthur le sonrió, asintió y, sin mirar a sus compañeros, entró en el viejo edificio.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Arthur era el favorito de la profesora de literatura y del de filosofía.

Aunque el guiñapo de filosofía decía tener novia, Arthur se imaginaba que aquella mujer existía sólo en la dimensión onírica de sus pajas. En otras palabras, el profesor le parecía homosexual, aunque demasiado viejo como para intentar ligárselo.

La clase de literatura distaba mucho de resultar inspiradora. Sin embargo…

Soy-pros-ti-tu-ta. ¡Cinco sílabas!

El ha-chis-me ha-ce-fe-liz. ¡Siete!

De ese tipo eran las intervenciones que hacían sus compañeros en clase. Patético. Por el salón volaban tacos, bolas de papel, lapiceras y hasta escupitajos. Parecía que alguien había derramado el cubo de basura en el suelo y las paredes, que alguna vez habían sido blancas, lucían números de teléfono, ocupaciones insólitas y nombres femeninos.

Emmanuel se mordió el labio y sostuvo su viejo libro con la mano izquierda. Lo sacudió, liberándolo del polvo de la biblioteca.

Levantó la mano derecha.

— ¿Sí, Kirkland? —dijo la profesora, con un asomo de sonrisa entre inquieta y lozana. Estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, y apoyó la pierna derecha encima de la izquierda. A ver con qué planteos retorcidos le saltaba ahora el rubito de la clase.

—En el cuadro segundo —comenzó Arthur—, la criada recita una poesía…

—Ajá.

—Porque el novio es un palomo con todo el pecho de brasa y espera el campo el rumor de la sangre derramada. ¿Se refiere esta sangre a la virginidad de la novia?

—Sí. —Unas risillas hicieron de música de fondo.

—El novio también es casto y la noche de bodas no se consuma, pero ¿puede ser que, alguna forma… metafórica… el novio deje de ser casto cuando mata a Leonardo? —La profesora alzó las cejas. Las risas se fueron haciendo más sonoras y sólidas.

—Bueno… la madre dice que su hijo es casto. Sí, supongo que puede haber cierto matiz homosexual en ese último derramamiento de sangre —admitió la profesora, visiblemente sorprendida. Y complacida. Ese rubito nunca la defraudaba con sus cavilaciones, joder. Parecía disfrutarlo—. Muy bien. —

Arthur sonrió, a pesar de las burlas. La profesora lo contempló por un par de segundos. El rubito (porque para ella eran el rubito, el bizco y la pelirroja) sonreía.

—Seguro que tiene muy claro lo de la sangre derramada —dijo alguien. Había un ligero sarcasmo violento en aquella «sangre derramada». Arthur se volteó.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Cabot? —replicó. Daniel Cabot era la clase de tipo que se ufanaba de todas las mujeres que se tiraba.

—Lo que has oído, zorrita.

—Chicos… —advirtió la profesora. Cielos. Las cosas no solían salírsele de control. En general, las cosas no se le salían en absoluto. Se limitaba a hablar con un par de interesados (entre ellos Arthur, el rubito) y dejar que el resto durmiera la mona.

—He oído que tengo experiencia en sangre derramada.

Supongo que más que tú. Se nota que tu novia no deja que la toques ni con un palo…

La pelirroja menuda se puso pálida. Cabot se puso de pie y tiró la silla de un manotazo.

Joder, ¿qué culpa tenía la puta silla? Y ese rubito endemoniado tenía la lengua más afilada que cuchillo de carnicero. ¿Qué mierda haría si esos dos se ponían a pelear en medio de su clase? ¿Y quién carajos le había mandado a enseñar en ese jodido colegio de zánganos?

Cierto, el alquiler.

— ¡Chicos, chicos…!

— ¿Y QUÉ SABES TÚ DE MUJERES, KIRKLAND? ¡SI SE TE NOTA

QUE ERES UN MARICÓN FANÁTICO DE LAS POLLAS!

— ¿¡Y A TI QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA?!

¡Pum!

La profesora no dejaba de gritar pidiendo que se calmasen y de pronto Arthur se vio rodeado de tres chicos. Los tres más grandes que él, los tres más fuertes, los tres más altos. Los tres con serios problemas de tolerancia con respecto a esa clase de varones con predilección por las… pollas.

Pobre, pobre rubito.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Cuando Arthur abrió los ojos, por un momento no supo dónde estaba. Luego se irguió y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la sala de profesores, recostado a lo largo de un sofá viejo y descascarado.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Era la profesora de literatura. La señorita

Elizabeta Héderváry. Era una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello café oscuro largo y gafas cuadradas. Bastante mona.

—No —respondió él, frotándose los hombros. Se sentía como si hubiera dormido cien años acurrucados en una caja de cartón.

—Te desmayaste —dijo la profesora—, cuando viste la sangre.

—Cabot se había abierto la palma de la mano con el fierro de la silla rota. Tendrían que inyectarle la vacuna contra el tétanos.

—Sí, suele bajarme la presión cuando veo sangre.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó ella, sacando un cigarrillo. Él sacudió la cabeza. No. Es más, si no hubiesen estado en la escuela le habría pedido a Elizabeta un cigarro. De verdad le apetecía mucho fumar y sus cigarrillos se habían acabado hacía, ¿cuánto? ¿Dos horas?

—Tres —dijo la profesora— Será mejor que llames a Alfred para que venga por ti.

Unos hilos fríos tiraron de la cabeza de Arthur, abriéndole los ojos al máximo, haciéndole soltar un jadeo. ¿Qué? Elizabeta Héderváry dejó que el humo huyera por su nariz y lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad.

— ¿Conoces a Alfred? —preguntó Arthur.

— ¿Que si lo conozco? —Rió ella, chupando su cigarro con ganas—. ¡Es mi primo!

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Jeanne: el nombre de Juana de arco.

Chienne: perro (a) en francés

Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron.

Guest: Lo sé también es mi pareja favorita, pero eran necesarios estos capítulos sin mucho UsUk!, porque ya se viene lo mejor. –Risas-

Lacie: Gracias por siempre dejar un review!, te lo agradezco.

Carol27: Gracias por el review, por cierto espero ansiosa ese dibujo ya me dio curiosidad.

Bueno me despido, por ahora que en vez de hacer la tarea de la universidad ando por acá, pero bueno tratare de actualizar en esta semana, no prometo mucho pero ya viene lo mejor, espérenlo! Sin más hasta la próxima actualización!


	11. Tuyo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mío, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, también contiene shota, y futuras violaciones (¿?) espero le guste este nuevo capítulo, actuaciones especiales por parte de Hungría y Austria.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

Spamano (Antonio x Lovino)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Carnal no dormía. Todas las noches el licor fluía como de una fuente encantada y la música seguía con su ritmo cadencioso y sibilante, colándose por entre los recovecos más siniestros y sucios del salón principal. Las luces dibujaban sombras macabras sobre las paredes de ladrillo esmaltado y los inciensos se adherían a las pieles húmedas y sudorosas, impregnándoles una aroma dulce.

Esa noche, Feliks estaba sobre el escenario, como siempre, pagando la hipoteca de su existencia. Cuando estaba allí arriba todos lo oían con gusto, pero una vez que bajaba se transformaba en el íncubo, el nuevo, la perra de Toris, el indeseable, el no te acerques a él. Cómo le habría gustado hincarles los colmillos a varios de esos hijos de puta. Sí, arrancarles los pantalones y morderles justo ahí, en el muslo, donde la sangre podía brotar horas y horas hasta que el calor se fundía con su saliva en medio de una alquimia casi orgásmica.

— ¿Cómo carajo acabaste dando clases en una escuela? — preguntó Alfred. Por algún motivo parecía extremadamente divertido.

Arthur apuró el vodka. Se sentía cohibido al estar ingresando alcohol en su organismo delante de la mujer que le había dado clases de literatura por cuatro años, pero qué remedio.

—No todos compartimos las ideas y las costumbres de los proscritos —dijo ella—Veo que tú tampoco. —Y miró a Arthur. Alfred sonrió.

—No del todo —respondió, lamiéndose los labios. Arthur dejó caer un pequeño suspiro. La cosa se estaba poniendo patas para arriba, como una cucaracha muerta. Igual que una cucaracha muerta.

— ¿Ustedes…? —Comenzó, algo mareado por el azote del vodka— ¿Ustedes son primos por parte de Lucifer?

—Obviamente —respondió la profesora. Claro. La madre de Alfred estaba muerta hacía más de cinco mil años, ¿verdad?—Tenemos muchísimos parientes por parte de nuestro padre. Pero nosotros nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad, Alfred?

_¿Verdad?_

Él asintió, con una media sonrisa.

—Oye, no te emborraches —reprendió Elizabeta, quitándole a

Arthur el vaso de las manos y bebiéndose el resto— Debes descansar. Deben irse a casa.

—Pensaba que nos quedaríamos a dormir aquí —dijo Arthur, algo contrariado, mirando a Alfred. No tenía ganas de volver a casa. Lo único que quería era una cama y dormir por los siglos de los siglos hasta que el mundo se cayera en pedazos o volvieran los dinosaurios.

—Sí, creo que nos quedaremos aquí esta noche. Otra vez. —Se levantó, sin mirar a Feliks, que seguía cantando sobre el escenario. Elizabeta los imitó y, luego de haberse despedido de ellos, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartía con su pareja, un vampiro llamado Roderich.

Alfred le pidió una llave a Alastor y éste, al parecer sorprendido de volver a ver a Arthur por allí, se la entregó sin hacer preguntas y sin cobrarle un céntimo.

Alfred le ayudó a desnudarse, a pesar de que Arthur distaba mucho de necesitar ayuda. Sus toques tenían impresos un leve asomo sensual y delicado, como si temiera que el chico pudiese quebrarse si le trataba con demasiada brusquedad. Algo ridículo.

— ¿Por qué los golpeaste? —preguntó, mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón. Arthur permanecía de pie. Alfred estaba sentado sobre la cama. Era el mismo dormitorio de aquella vez. La cama de sábanas rojas, las luces, el perchero.

—Me insultaron —exclamó Arthur.

— ¿Qué te dijeron? —Aguantó la respiración. Dejó que los dedos juguetearan traviesos con la cremallera de los _jeans_. Tal vez, si había suerte…

—Me trataron de puto. —Alfred curvó los labios. Vamos, ¿qué clase de protervo agravio era ese?

_Y perdona nuestras ofensas._

— ¿Y lo eres? —Arthur se soltó de un tirón. Miró con furia, con dolor, con tristeza. Pero no respondió.

— ¿Crees que soy un puto? —preguntó, intentando que la voz le saliese clara, y no ese sollozo herido y despreciable que le estaba atravesando la garganta como un dardo envenenado.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto cuando Alfred lo decía?

Sí, esa era la verdad, su realidad, la realidad que había sido desde hacía ya varios años. La realidad de querer ahogarse entre los brazos de un hombre más grande, de sentirse pleno cuando las manos y la lengua le recorrían todo el cuerpo, la necesidad acoplarse con formas iguales… Hombres, hombres, hombres.

Arthur se volvía loco por los hombres.

Pero la _sed_ había dado paso al _hambre_. Y el _hambre_, a la _inanición_. Y era Alfred quien le estaba alimentando con su cuentagotas de cariño. Emmanuel estaba acostumbrado al sexo, pero no al amor. Arthur necesitaba el sexo, porque para él el sexo siempre había sido una parte del amor. O eso había creído.

Aquellas palabras de Cabot le habían molestado demasiado.

«Se te nota que eres un maricón que le gusta que le metan pollas».

Sí, le habían jodido mucho, muchísimo. Y sí, le gustaba que le metiesen pollas, también. Mucho, muchísimo. Y descubrió que aquello que le había dicho Cabot le jodía mucho muchísimo porque todavía no había logrado que Alfred se lo jodiera mucho muchísimo.

_«Por Dios y la Virgen», _se lamentó. Luego se preguntó desde cuándo se lamentaba pensado en Dios y en la Virgen.

—Lo que creo es que ahora deberías dormir un poco —susurró Alfred, con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Pero Arthur no iba a olvidarlo con tanta facilidad. Dejó que los _jeans _celestes cayeran al suelo y cuando Alfred lo vio completamente desnudo supo que las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse mucho muchísimo. Suspiró.

—Ven —murmuró, haciendo a un lado la ropa de cama—Vamos a dormir.

Arthur obedeció. No le había gustado nada ese «vamos a dormir». En silencio, se escabulló por entre las sábanas. No podía creer que Alfred tuviese planeado mantener el celibato.

—Dime qué soy para ti —le dijo, encaramándose sobre él. Las piernas desnudas se rozaron, los huesos de las caderas tintinearon, las pieles se saludaron, reconociéndose, invitándose— ¿Significo algo para ti o sólo soy el puto humano con el que juegas? —Alfred frunció el ceño. Alzó los brazos y le acarició los hombros. Temblaban.

— ¿Pero qué…? iggy, tú sabes que no eres ningún juguete.

—Yo no soy virgen —susurró—, tú lo sabes. Tú lo dijiste. Yo he estado con muchos hombres y si es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo… entonces me gustaría volver a nacer.

_Volver a nacer._

Tenía las ideas dadas vuelta, todo Arthur parecía estar dado vuelta, al revés. Alfred tragó saliva, desesperado. ¿Qué eran esas palabras? ¿Y de dónde había sacado esa putada de volver a nacer? ¿Es que Arthur tenía pensado matarse? No, no, no… Alfred debía poner un alto a esa peligrosa situación.

Nada de muertos, nada de volver a nacer, joder.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esas tonterías? —dijo, escupiéndole las palabras en la boca.

—Elizabeta me lo dijo. Me dijo que te gusta la inocencia, que eso te excita. Y yo no soy inocente, Alfred.

Esa mujer. Esa estúpida, estúpida mujer.

—Me gustas mucho —le dijo, empujándole por los hombros para que cayera suavemente sobre él—. Me gustas, te quiero, te amo, te necesito. — Arthur comenzó a sonreír, primero en su rostro, luego en su interior. Miles de sonrisas se fueron extendiendo por su cuerpo en perfectas oleadas calientes, como si estuviese siendo expuesto a chorros de vapor de agua. Caliente. No se sentía tan endemoniadamente caliente desde hacía… mierda, que no importaba. Lo que importaba de verdad es que Alfred parecía dispuesto a hacerlo por fin, a dejar los remilgos de lado y a entregarse.

_Entrégate._

Y decidió entregarse. A ese cuerpo, a esa alma.

Alfred dejó que Arthur le quitara los pantalones. Lo observó así, espectáculo gratis. Casi ensayado, como si todas las noches hubiese soñado con quitárselos. Lentamente, pero con ansias contenidas. Los suspiros caían de su boca como por un trampolín. Calientes, húmedos. Alfred quería tragárselos todos.

Fue deslizando el slip, del mismo modo. Con cautela. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron al ver el miembro allí, descansando en su lecho oscuro, lecho espeso, lecho suave de todas formas. Puntas relucientes, brillando bajo las luces de la habitación, con su misma música. Arthur deseó poder dormir en ese lecho oscuro, lecho espeso, lecho suave. Dormir allí por siempre, soñar allí, morir allí, respirar allí.

Arthur deslizó la mano por el muslo de Alfred y sus piernas se separaron apenas. El cabello de Arthur, rubísimo, le hacía cosquillas en el bajo vientre. Y las puntas oscuras se saludaron con las puntas a un más rubísimas…

_Hola, ¿vienes muy seguido por aquí?_

Alfred jadeó y dejó que la lengua aterciopelada y húmeda de

Arthur comenzara a pasearse laboriosamente por su sexo.

Cerró los ojos. Se sentía absorbido, como si en ese mismo momento todos los quimiorreceptores de su cuerpo estuviesen en su entrepierna, bajo la tortura de esa boca afanosa.

Arthur chupó el glande y luego fue barriendo con la lengua todo el largo del pene. Ladeando la cabeza y apoyándola en un muslo, fue subiendo y bajando por toda la hinchada carne, acariciando con el labio superior. Desafiando garganta y respiración, lo devoró al tiempo que Alfred erguía las caderas para comenzar unas pequeñas embestidas. Y Arthur se quedó allí quieto, sólo ofreciendo la boca, dejando que ahora fuera Alfred quien impusiera su propio ritmo mientras lo sentía golpear contra su paladar y su garganta.

Alfred tenía los ojos cerrados. Menos mal. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ni mucho menos, pero Arthur siempre se sentía cohibido cuando era observado en pleno sexo oral. Estando así, sólo concentrado en otorgar placer y sin preocuparse por otros ojos, la labor podía ser incluso más satisfactoria. Arthur se lo pasaba genial durante el sexo. Humedeciéndose los labios, siguió succionando hasta que Alfred le apartó por los hombros. Ahora los ojos verdes lo contemplaron sin pudores, húmedos y con las mejillas encendidas. Una débil sonrisa le temblaba en los labios.

—Ven aquí.

Alfred lo estrechó furia y lo tumbó de espaldas. No había espacio para delicadezas ahora y ninguno las necesitaba.

Arthur soltó un pequeño «aah». Alfred no era demasiado diferente de Antón o Dash, pero estaba más que claro que no sería cruel. Lo suyo era pasión bien guardada, contenida, aguantada. Arthur arqueó la espalda cuando Alfred se sentó sobre él y sus sexos chocaron, besándose y susurrándose groserías. Alfred acomodó su pene hacia arriba, para frotar los testículos contra los suyos en un vaivén sinuoso cada vez más rápido. Arthur abrió las piernas y las flexionó, para que Alfred, sentado, se apoyara sobre sus muslos.

— ¿Te gusta? –jadeó él, aferrando ambos penes y sobándolos al mismo tiempo.

Arthur se irguió un poquito y logró apoyar las manos en sus nalgas, apretujando con deleite— Fóllame –gimió. Y en seguida se retractó—: hazme el amor.

—Sí —jadeó Alfred, deslizándose y separándole más las piernas—. Sí, sí, sí…

Arthur se revolvió y alzó las caderas, pero en seguida se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, dejándole total libertad para maniobrar a su antojo. Alfred le acarició las nalgas y fue mordiendo la suave piel, blanca y aterciopelada.

Con premura, se dedicó a lamer y chupar, a oír de Arthur los sollozos y los sonidos bonitos que no podían quedar atados a su garganta para siempre. Parecía como si jamás en la vida hubiese tenido sexo. Se sentía desequilibrado.

—Ah, sí… —Arthur se aferró a la cabecera de la cama y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios hasta que le dolieron. Alfred se inclinó hacia el estante que estaba a la derecha de la cama y agarró algo, Arthur no pudo saber qué.

Cuando Alfred comenzó a penetrarlo, Arthur aguantó la respiración.

¿Entonces así se sentía que ser follado por un hombre sobrio?

Estaba bueno, buenísimo. Arthur creía que podría quedarse toda la vida allí en esa cama sintiendo aquel sexo delicioso resbalarse suavemente hacia sus entrañas. El lubricante era maravilloso, lo hacía todo tan fácil…

Cuando sintió que Alfred se detenía, suspiró. Miles de alas de mariposa le acariciaron la piel y los huesos.

—Entra –jadeó, con una sacudida de caderas—. Vamos, sí…

Alfred se dejó caer y apoyó los brazos a sus costados. Con todo el peso de su cuerpo, embistió por primera vez hasta llegar a ese lugar mágico y lejano donde todo se volvía fuego. Arthur ladeó la cabeza y él se lanzó al ataque de su cuello, pero todo se había tornado líquido tan pronto, que de repente le costaba coordinar los besos con las embestidas, las lamidas con las embestidas, las chupadas con las embestidas. Emmanuel le tomó por el cuello y le metió la lengua hasta el fondo de la boca.

Por supuesto, él podía relajarse y disfrutar que se ocuparan de él, pero ese no era su estilo, o al menos lo que había tenido en mente.

Cuando Alfred alcanzó a rozar la próstata, ahogó un grito.

Sonrió y se relamió los labios. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Arthur tenía en las mejillas un color sonrosado bastante saludable y la sonrisa lasciva era como ver una fantasía. Alfred se detuvo en el extremo, complaciéndole, completamente enterrado. Fue sacudiéndole así, con los ojos muy cerca de los suyos, en medio de una conversación que sólo tenía lugar en el interior de sus cuerpos…

_¿Cómo vas? ¿Te gusta?_

Alfred aplicó más velocidad y con certeros golpes fue golpeando la próstata, haciéndola temblar y vibrar. Arthur abrió los ojos de pronto y todo sucedió tan rápido como un chispazo. Lo apartó con una carcajada y con las manos abiertas sobre el pecho. Aturdido, con la fuerza repartida en las partes bajas, Alfred cayó hacia el costado.

Arthur se giró con un movimiento en cámara rápida.

Alfred lo observó tal como estaba ahora, reclinado como un gatito, con la espalda arqueada en un pozo donde sólo podía flotar el sudor, las piernas separadas, los suaves vellos rubios húmedos y brillantes y el trasero dispuesto en la oferta de un paseo por la cueva de sus maravillas.

—Ven —gimió Arthur, y la tierna desembocadura pareció suspirar. Alfred gruñó y no obedeció, pero Arthur no pudo quejarse. Volvía a atacarle con la lengua y se imaginó lo fabuloso que sería que la lengua de Alfred pudiese alargarse hasta llegar a lo más profundo. Pero lo que hizo fue aún mejor. Le separó las nalgas hasta la mayor tensión y con los labios fue succionando de ese manantial seco, tal vez en busca de algo que saciara su sed…

Arthur gimoteó. Si seguía así, no podría soportar más la rigidez de la postura. Dio un respingo cuando volvió a sentir la cabeza del pene pugnando por entrar. Se propuso disfrutarlo lo más posible, con los ojos cerrados y respirando por la boca.

Alfred comenzaba a hacerlo en cámara lenta y Arthur sentía que se moría. El húmedo miembro resbalaba hacia su interior muy pausada y suavemente hasta asomarse al abismo. Ya allí, se sacudía la modorra con un par de embestidas y luego volvía a salir con la misma timidez con la que había entrado.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, batallando contra los orgasmos precipitados y renovando la postura. Burlándose del tiempo, respirando el mismo fuego, quemándose en el mismo aire y aguardando la explosión, el éxtasis, la victoria del diablo en furiosos sismos.

—Aah… suéltala... –Las piernas de Arthur eran muy largas y esbeltas, perfectas para mantenerse aferrado a ellas en las últimas embestidas. Dejando salir todos sus demonios, Alfred se dejó estallar en la madriguera caliente y sabrosa de sus pesadillas sexuales. Era soberbio, perfecto y mientras se corría, Arthur veía destellos de mil colores—. Ah, sí…

Y luego de que saliera de su interior resbaloso y satisfecho,

Alfred se derrumbó sobre él como los cientos de partículas cósmicas que quedarían luego de una supernova.

Arthur ronroneó de satisfacción.

Alfred no dijo nada. Mucho más cercano que incluso su propia voz, oía el incesante retumbar de algo que parecía un tambor.

Frunció el ceño. No era uno, sino dos. Dos tambores que sonaban casi al unísono.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el vientre de Arthur. Un escalofrío le recorrió con el mismo poder de una náusea. En el seno de su mente, los espasmos del orgasmo se habían disipado como una borrachera y ahora sólo veía y oía dos cosas: oía los corazones de ambos latiendo en balada tumultuosa y se veía a sí mismo más de seis mil años atrás: cuando era tan sólo una masa informe de carne y un cordón umbilical.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron, muchas gracias espero no defraudarlas (os), sin más hasta la próxima actualización!


	12. Sangre de su Sangre

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mío, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, también contiene shota, y futuras violaciones (¿?) espero le guste este nuevo capítulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

Spamano (Antonio x Lovino)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

La noche caía en cascada sobre la ciudad, sobre la mansión, sobre la ventana y sobre Toris. La noche le daba la bienvenida y sus miles de laberintos se abrían sin recato para él, extendiéndose por el amplio mundo manchado de pecados y suicidios.

— ¡He dicho que me dejes en paz! ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre molestándome? ¡Eres insoportable! —le gritó a Feliks, dándole un fuerte empujón. El íncubo lo miró con reproche.

—Ahí tienes lo que me pediste. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Judas Iscariote... ¿Qué sabor tiene? ¿Me dejas probar?

— ¡Te he dicho que no, maldito íncubo!

— ¡No me llames así! —sollozó él, angustiado. Sus ojos comenzaron a gotear sangre mientras los rizos, siempre húmedos, ocultaban su rostro blanco de mármol—. Yo sólo soy...un niño.

Toris estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Tus trucos baratos no funcionan conmigo! ¿Un niño? ¿¡Te abres de piernas como una puta y dices que eres un niño?! ¿¡Chupas de tus víctimas hasta dejarlas secas y dices que eres un niño?! ¡No me hagas reír!

Feliks, humillado por su fracaso, se quebró en gritos.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te he hecho?

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡ÍNCUBO!

— ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! —rugió y se lanzó contra Toris, pero él lo esquivó y el niño cayó al suelo. El pequeño dormitorio, sucio, húmedo y oloroso a sangre, se sacudió frente a sus ojos y entre las diminutas lágrimas que corrían por sus pestañas.

Él y Toris habían gastado toda la noche pasada entre las sábanas, en medio de los tibios ríos escarlata que podían fluir libremente por sus rincones más tiernos. Habían bebido el uno del otro en medio de un sacramento obsceno y purificador. El ritual había sido extenuante y se había prolongado hasta que el número de orgasmos había igualado del de las gotas de sangre que manchaban el colchón.

— ¿Por qué me odias tanto si ambos somos iguales? —Toris lo observó con desprecio y tomó del suelo los cuadraditos de Judas Iscariote.

—Es tu existencia la que me molesta, lo que no puedo soportar. Me atormentas.

Feliks alzó su sangrante mirada y cuando el demonio salió del dormitorio, se mordió la muñeca y se alimentó de su propia vida. Luego se metió en el baño, se dio una ducha, y finalmente se vistió con ropa decente.

Se subió al alféizar de la ventana y se deslizó en el aire con cuidado hasta tocar el suelo.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lukas buscaba una llave. Sabía que tenía que estar por allí, pero no la encontraba por ningún sitio. Dudaba que su abuelo se la hubiese llevado consigo en su viaje. Cansado, se sentó sobre la cama de Kaen. Se levantó de golpe al encontrarse sentada arriba de algo. No era la llave, sino el periódico. Fastidiado, paseó la mirada por la portada. Un equipo de fútbol había perdido un partido importante, un famoso cantante llamado Menfis se presentaría en París, una casa vieja se había incendiado y un choque múltiple había dejado como saldo tres muertos y ocho heridos. Pero, aparte de eso...

«Caso secuestro de ángeles: nuevos datos reveladores.»

¿Secuestro de ángeles? ¿Quién era el puto imbécil que había bautizado de esa manera los secuestro de niños de hacía dos meses? ¿Y desde cuándo él, Lukas, usaba la palabra «bautizar»?

Se dispuso a leer en silencio. Al parecer, la policía había logrado hallar una conexión entre todas las familias de los bebés robados.

El padre de Gerard Scher era un narcotraficante que había matado a su esposa; el pequeño había sido entregado a sus abuelos. La madre de Kristen Laplace era una prostituta que había fallecido a causa de una sobredosis de heroína. El padre de un niño de dos años llamado Jean Luc Corrigan estaba en la cárcel, acusado de siete violaciones en serie a jóvenes menores de edad.

Y los antecedentes se repetían. Los padres y hasta los abuelos de los secuestrados eran catalogados como asesinos, violadores, líderes de bandas dedicadas a la venta de drogas, rameras y matones. La relación entre todos aquellos estaba claramente definida, mejor imposible: todo era una gran multitud de violencia, de pecado.

Pero ¿por qué los niños? ¿Por qué los inocentes? ¿Por qué los ángeles?

—_Miau._

Un gato castaño saltó desde el suelo a la cama.

—Garu, ¿dónde estabas? —Cuando Lukas se giró, el gato ya había desaparecido. A su lado había un muchacho de aspecto raquítico, de grandes ojos dorados y cabello castaño y puntiagudo.

—Tomando sol en la azotea. —El chico se estiró y sus costillas se dibujaron en su piel morena, repleta de pequeñas cicatrices—. ¿Me llamaste, Noru?

—Garu, ¿sabes dónde guarda Kaen la llave?

Lukas señaló un enorme baúl de madera que estaba justo bajo la ventana, casi acariciado por las cortinas. Aunque se notaba que era viejo, estaba bastante bien cuidado.

Dada la vejez de Kaen, Lukas siempre se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa. Esa tarde había puesto especial empeño en el dormitorio de su abuelo. Había tirado los papeles que no servían, había cambiado las sábanas de la pequeña cama, había ordenado los trajes y las camisas que seguían en el ropero y que el anciano no se había llevado con él en la maleta, y había manipulado con cuidado y minuciosidad cada uno de los libros que apilaba su abuelo tanto en la estantería de su dormitorio como en todos los rincones del apartamento.

— ¿La llave del baúl? ¿Para qué la que quieres? —le preguntó Garu, entornando los ojos y acercándose a él sinuosamente.

Lukas se estremeció. La denominación exacta para definir la naturaleza de Garu era _demonio camaleónico_, aunque existían otros términos como _cambiaformas _o _transmutador_. Garu sólo podía transformarse en un gato y, que Lukas supiese, no poseía ningún poder interesante. Su apariencia estaba salpicada de pequeñas imperfecciones: las orejas algo puntiagudas, las pupilas demasiado grandes, los dedos afilados. Por eso, en Carnal, Garu era todo un éxito. Los pocos humanos que visitaban el lugar se volvían locos con su rarísima apariencia.

—Pues para abrir el baúl —susurró Lukas.

Boquiabierto, vio cómo Garu se quitaba la correa que llevaba al cuello y de la pequeña bolsita que colgaba del gancho, sacaba una diminuta llave dorada. Lukas siempre lo había sospechado. Garu era el escondite más seguro para los secretos de Kaen.

— ¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Garu, pasándole la llave.

—Unos papeles.

Lukas metió la pequeña llave en el candando, y éste se abrió limpiamente con apenas un chasquido suave. Un aroma a polvo de biblioteca comenzó a elevarse desde el baúl, como el vapor que sale de una bañera caliente. Garu se retorció y, para horror de Lukas, se rascó la nariz con los dedos del pie.

—Qué chiquero —dijo el cambiaformas—. ¿Te ayudo, noru?

Lukas tomó una pila de hojas y las echó al suelo.

—De acuerdo. Estamos buscando el árbol genealógico de una mujer llamada Alice Kirkland

_Luego de haber enviudado, Leía se casó con Moeris._

_El descendiente número siete de Leía y Moeris fue Menes, primer faraón egipcio._

_Menes tuvo un hijo con una esclava, llamado Sirón, quien fue adoptado por unos artesanos._

_Sirón desposó a Niza, con quien tuvo a Cambrés y Gael. Gael de casó con una hechicera, Megarat. Pero fueron acusados de ser los culpables de una terrible sequía (?), y fueron desterrados de la capital._

_A Gael y Megarat les nacieron dos hijos: Lot y Seón. Lot había heredado los poderes de su madre Megarat, y por ello fue asesinado por un hombre que lo culpó de la muerte de su único hijo. Consternados, Megarat, Gael y Seón, abandonaron Egipto y se instalaron cerca de Persia, donde tuvieron un tercer hijo: Sikket. Sikket fue famoso por sus poderes mágicos, su capacidad para domar los vientos y llamar las lluvias._

_A los dieciocho años, Sikket desposó a Jefoné. Ellos tuvieron tres hijos: Caleb y Gadiel, ambos varones y Nahalí, una mujer._

_Cuando Sikket y Jofené murieron, Nahalí, ya en Babilonia, sedujo a un hombre casado._

_Nahalí y el hombre tuvieron a Tanis, un varón. Se sucedían en_

_Babilonia seguidas invasiones. Los bisnietos de Tanis fueron:_

_Senelab, Garasiel, Abirón, Akad y Balaam. Garasiel fue conocido como el Astrólogo, por su capacidad para leer el futuro en los astros. Garasiel se casó con Sirakia, y ambos tuvieron tres hijos: Saraha, mujer, Yajseel, varón y Noa, también mujer._

_Yajseel, el sacerdote, murió en manos de los asirios, pero su mujer, Makira, dio a luz a Nahiel._

_Nahiel se casó con Mirna y ambos se trasladaron a Capadocia, donde tuvieron a sus hijos Kineret, Valer y Arikel. Valer murió cuando uno de los templos de Ormuz se derrumbó;_

_Arikel, a los catorce años, fue secuestrado y vendido como esclavo a un joven llamado Toris._

_Kineret desposó a Hésmona._

_La familia siguió su rumbo, hasta que nació Tiresias._

_En el año 399 a.C. Tiresias vio morir a Sócrates. Tiresias se casó con Brasidé y tuvieron a Lilia y Zabulón._

_Zabulón se casó y tuvo a Lócride. En estos años, Babilonia pasó a ser provincia persa._

_Un joven llamado Lautrés desposó a Lócride, y ambos tuvieron a Analía y Merar._

_Ésta última desposó a un hechicero llamado Manahím, con quien tuvo a Cibsaím y a Débora._

_En el año 100 a.C. nació Julio César. Y cien años más tarde nació Cristo._

_Llegaron a Roma noticias de una nueva religión: el cristianismo. Allí, en Roma, vivían los descendientes de Cibsaím y Débora: Lubia, Natán, Timna, Galerio, Lucrecia, Tarcano y Licaonia._

_Cristo murió y el cristianismo se propagó._

_Incendio de los 14 barrios de Roma, mientras que Nerón estaba en la villa de Ancio._

_Betsabé, Absalón, Guesur, Abiatar y Joab, descendientes Tarcano y Licaonia, renunciaron a su fe cristiana cuando fueron perseguidos..._

_Betsabé + Kerit=Aura + Lucio = Constancio_

_Constancio + Pleura= Milias y Celina_

_Milias + Josafat= Mecerina? y Maximiliano_

_Maximiliano + Lucrecia= Teodosio y Claudio_

_Teodosio + Atalía (?)= Alejandro_

_Italia fue invadida en el año 568. Justino y Parsilio se trasladaron a España...»_

— ¡Esto es un lío! —Se quejó Garu—. ¿Entiendes algo, Lukas?

_Monarquía visigoda. Recaredo abjuró del arrianismo (Toledo)._

_Dinastía Heraclina e Isauria. Caída del Imperio romano de_

_Oriente. Lucha contra los turcos por el Santo Sepulcro._

_Astolfo, descendiente de Alejandro y Marisa, se dirigió al Santo_

_Sepulcro con el fin de saquearlo. Se dice que murió por causas desconocidas la noche en la que se arribó al lugar._

_Astolfo tenía, con su esposa Rosaura, dos hijos: Horacio y Rubén._

_Gregorio, hijo de Rubén, se casó con Celestina..._

_Fin del feudalismo. Herejías: Santa Inquisición._

_Federico, Claudés, Manrique, Carmen, Isabel, Malen, todos bisnietos de Gregorio, fueron quemados, acusados de brujería…_

_Gabrielle __Wilder__ y Eugène __Wilder__ (descendientes de Rubén), viajaron a Inglaterra, con su hija Kathleen, de 21 años. Kathleen conoció a Scott Kirkland, sumo sacerdote de una secta y se casó con él seis meses después. A fines de ese año nació Alice Kirkland. Luego de cuatro años, nació Arthur Kirkland._

— ¿Qué significa todo esto? —le preguntó Garu. Pero Lukas no respondía—. ¿Noru? —Insistió el chico—. Te estoy hablando, noru ¿por qué no me contestas? Qué malo eres, ¡te acusaré! —El cambiaformas comenzó a dar vueltas por el suelo, panza arriba y levantando sus piernecitas.

Lukas reprimió un mohín y alargó la mano hacia su estómago para rascárselo. El cambiaformas comenzó a ronronear.

— ¿Garu, tú sabes por qué habían elegido a Alice como madre del hijo de Lucifer? —le preguntó, mirándole a los ojos. Había algo en esos ojos que a Garu no le gustaba nada.

— ¿A esa perra? Pues no. Era la última descendiente de Leía.

¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucedió? —Lukas suspiró.

—Ella usó unas pastillas para abortar. Lo logró. —Hizo una pausa—. Lucifer decidió esperar que se recuperara, pero ella ya no puede tener más hijos. La traje aquí. No tenía intención de devolvérsela a Lucifer, pero… —Suspiró—. Me descuidé.

—Seguramente fue Marduk —chilló Garu.

—O Mathias—opinó.

—No creo que haya sido él.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque el sábado pasado me lo encontré en Carnal. Me dijo que los demonios de confianza de Lucifer se están alejando. A él ya no lo considera por esa obsesión que tiene con... los humanos. Me dijo que la situación es extrema, que hay muchos problemas, muchísimos...

—_La situación es extrema, Garouvon, hay muchos problemas, muchísimos —dijo Mathias, olfateando el Bloody Mary._

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso los planes de Lucifer...? —susurró Garu, inclinándose hacia él._

—_Van de mal en peor —exclamó Karmesí, suspirando—. Se sospecha que los secuestros fueron acción de alguna secta satánica. Se están sumando cosas a una lista que se hace cada vez más larga..._

— _¿Qué otras cosas?_

—_A todos los asesinatos, desapariciones de personas... ¿Sabías que existe una mujer poseída que no pudo ser exorcizada por el Sumo Pontífice?_

_Garu se estremeció de tan sólo imaginárselo._

—_No._

—_Y ahora que Alice ha muerto no han tenido otra opción que crear una jezabel._

— _¿Una jezabel...?_

—_Una jezabel es una muerta viviente, Garouvon._

—Y también me dijo que las _jezabel _no tienen mente, que no piensan, que son como zombis. Obedecen a todo lo que su amo ordene y...

—Lo sé —interrumpió Lukas, dejando de acariciarlo y poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo? ¿Kaen te lo enseñó? —Garu se sentó sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

—Claro que no. Él odia todo lo que tenga que ver con el satanismo y la magia negra.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Soy hijo de Belzebú, Garouvon. Magdalene me hacía estudiar día y noche ese tipo de rituales. —Garu lo miró. Parecía enfadado.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó, confuso.

— ¿Qué más te dijo Mathias?

_«Conque de eso se trataba»_, pensó el cambiaformas.

— ¿Sabes? Si piensas que me acosté con Mathias estás muy equivocado —exclamó. Lukas le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

Él prosiguió—: Mathias ya no está del lado de Lucifer.

Lukas le devolvió la mirada con ira. Se levantó. Luego se echó sobre la cama de Kaen, y, aún con las hojas en las manos, se cubrió el rostro y exhaló un suspiro.

—Tú no sabes todo lo que tuve que sufrir con Magdalene, Garu. No sabes por todo lo que pasé. ¿Sabes por qué ella me odiaba tanto? —Garu fue a su encuentro. No lo sabía exactamente, pero aquellos antiguos tormentos le habían marcado para siempre. El insistente _tic tac _del reloj era lo único que se oía, además de la respiración acompasada de ambos.

—No, no lo sé —respondió, como en un jadeo abrupto.

—Ella fue engañada. Por Belzebú. Así nacieron muchos como yo. Magdalene me mantenía encerrado en mi habitación, estudiando; cuando tenía visitas me usaba de sirviente. Antes de que Kaen me rescatara, el único que me dio cariño fue Mathias.

Garu estiró sus piernecitas y bostezó.

—Noru—dijo— Alice está muerta… pero ¿ella no tiene un hermano?

Lukas abrió los ojos.

_Luego de cuatro años, nació Arthur Kirkland __Wilder._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_


	13. Tragedia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son todos de sus respectivo dueño Hidekaz san, y la novela es de Nimphie Knox. NADA es mío, es por gusto y NO por lucro.

Recuerden es de temática homosexual, si no te gusta no lo leas, UsUk como pareja principal y sus personalidades pueden llegar a ser muy OCC, también contiene shota, y futuras violaciones (¿?) espero le guste este nuevo capítulo.

Parejas:

UsUk (Alfred x Arthur)

DenNor (Mathias x Lukas)

Lituania x Polonia (Toris x Feliks)

Spamano (Antonio x Lovino)

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

La noche estaba tan caliente y húmeda como la cama de dos amantes. Tomados de la mano, Arthur y Alfred salieron de la escuela y cruzaron la calle hacia el parque.

Allí sólo se oía la tibieza del silencio y el canto de los grillos. No había ni un soplo de brisa y los asientos estaban pegajosos. El lugar estaba rodeado por un enrejado olvidado por el tiempo.

Años atrás, por las noches, la entrada había estado prohibida para impedir que los golfos se amontonaran sobre el césped a drogarse o llenarse el buche de alcohol y que los niños que jugaran en el cajón de arena encontraran condones usados. Pero ahora, con el presente decadente y el futuro incierto, a nadie le importaba la juventud que se llenaba las narices de coca.

Arthur se sentó sobre una banca, pero Alfred le tiró del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la hierba. Allí, entre el olor del pasto y la tierra, se recostaron muy juntos; mirando el cielo oscuro y vaporoso que se extendía sobre ellos luciendo los collares de perlas que ninguna reina podría ponerse jamás. Alfred suspiró y

Arthur se giró, sonriendo. Para él todo era nuevo, los besos, las caricias, los «te amo». Todo menos el sexo, en lo que podría considerarse graduado y con honores.

Entonces, ¿con Alfred las cosas serían diferentes, verdad? Con

Alfred podría ir de la mano por las calles mojadas y sucias, darse besos bajo el muérdago, decirse palabras bonitas y hasta negarse a follar cuando no estuviese de humor, ¿no? Arthur nunca había tenido novio, pero suponía que ese era el tipo de cosas cursis que hacían las parejas. Y de repente tenía muchas ganas de hacer cosas cursis.

— ¿Somos novios? —le preguntó a las estrellas que parpadeaban en el firmamento. Alfred lo miró, se irguió apenas y tumbándose de costado junto a él, fue recorriéndole con los dedos el contorno de los labios, la nariz, las cejas…

—Somos más que novios —respondió.

— ¿Eh? No me digas que ya nos hemos casado y no me di cuenta.

Se rió suavemente, sentándose sobre su pelvis. Se inclinó y le besó en el cuello, allí donde le latía el corazón.

—Sí, somos novios. —Arthur estiró un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla, y luego fue ensortijando los dedos entre las mechas rubias que le caían sobre la frente—. _Que me bese_ — comenzó a recitar Alfred—, _con los besos de su boca. Tus amores son un vino exquisito, suave es el olor de tus perfumes y tu nombre, un bálsamo derramado_…

Arthur sonrió.

— ¿Qué es?

—El Cantar de los Cantares, el primer poema erótico. ¿No lo conoces? —Arthur negó—. Está en la Biblia.

—Sigue.

—_Mi amado bajó a su huerto, donde se cultivan flores olorosas, pastorea su rebaño en los jardines y va a recoger los lirios. Yo soy para mi amado y él es para mí: él pastorea entre los lirios…_

— ¡Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Los dos maricas!

Alfred se puso de pie de un salto. Arthur tardó un poco más en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Allí, en el parque, sobre el césped, entre los retazos de poema que todavía le colgaban de los oídos, estaban Daniel Cabot y sus perritos falderos. Dos feroces, rabiosos y musculosos perritos falderos.

—Déjanos en paz —dijo Alfred, con tranquilidad, y esbozó un gesto de asco cuando se dio cuenta de que aquellos hombres estaban ebrios o quizás drogados. Todavía no podía notar la diferencia—. Vete a otro sitio a fumar la maría.

Los perritos mostraron los dientes y se adelantaron. Alfred alzó las cejas. Pero entonces el can mayor se abalanzó contra él y los otros dos fueron por Arthur.

— ¡Suéltame!

Alfred pegó un puñetazo y Cabot cayó al suelo. Un hilo de sangre muy delgado le resbalaba por la nariz. ¡Era una escena tan pintoresca! Si hubiese tenido una cámara, le habría tomado una foto.

— ¡Déjame!

Alfred se volteó cuando lo oyó gritar. Arthur estaba muy quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Temblaba. Sobre su cuello blanco, el impoluto filo de una navaja brillaba bajo la luz de la luna.

—Déjalo —exigió Alfred —, si no quieres que te mate.

El perro que sostenía a Arthur, el de la navaja, tenía los ojos abiertos y la respiración agitada. Parecía un perro, sí… el calificativo le iba perfecto. Alfred contempló la navaja y los ojos… los ojos y la navaja. Aquel tipo estaba drogado, no había duda; alguna mierda bien fuerte como la coca o la heroína.

— ¿Matarme? ¿Tú, una maricona de mierda que chupa pollas? — rugió, con una sonrisa de payaso temblando a la par de sus ojos, enormes, dilatadas cuentas de vidrio por debajo de sendas franjas negras.

—Déjalo o te mataré y te meteré toda la coca por tu no heroico culo.

Arthur se revolvió, chillando. Joder, ¿por qué Alfred no era más educado con esos hijos de puta? ¿Es que quería que lo mataran?

— ¡A mí nadie me da órdenes! —jadeó el perro y… Arthur sintió cómo aquella filosa hoja de metal iba rasgándole la piel.

Sintió un dolor frío y narcótico. Gritó. Pegó un puñetazo al aire.

— ¡Aaaaaah!

Y Alfred perdió el control por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

¡Los perros! ¡Odiaba los perros! Arthur cayó lánguido al suelo y la navaja voló por los aires. Alfred la tomó. Los perros rugían y un brazo se sacudió y Alfred aferró ese brazo y lo retorció hasta que un mugido de bestia adolorida quebró la tibieza del silencio y otros mugidos menos bestiales que pedían ayuda también salieron de la otra garganta canina.

La navaja se hundió deliciosamente en la carne de perro faldero y la sangre explotó en un orgasmo de linfocitos heridos y células enfermas. La carne se abrió ante la noche, ante la oscuridad y ante los gritos, y el otro perro faldero tal vez pensó que saldría ileso. Tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre el pasto y Alfred le tomó del cuello.

! Crac ¡

La cabeza cayó inerte sobre el hombro, balanceándose al compás de la sangre…

…Do re mi fa sol la si…

—Aah…

Arthur se tocó el cuello herido. La sangre no era abundante: le habían cortado justo sobre la clavícula.

Alfred cayó al suelo de rodillas. Arthur intentó enfocar la mirada y lo único que vio fueron tres cuerpos echados sobre el pasto. ¿Estaban muertos?

—Muertos —dijo Alfred. Y entonces Arthur vio sus ojos.

Los ojos de Alfred, antes azules, brillaban rojos y terribles como dos perlas de sangre coagulada.

—My love —susurró Alfred—. Iggy, Ven…

—No —sollozó Arthur—. No… ¡NO, SUÉLTAME!

Echó a correr junto con la oscuridad, junto con la noche. Los gritos seguían palpitando en sus oídos, el sonido del cuello rompiéndose. Alfred los había matado. ¡Alfred!

Alfred era un asesino.

Como Antón.

Como Mathew.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Arthur sólo se detuvo cuando chocó contra una persona.

Una chica. Había corrido hasta el cansancio. Había huido de aquel cementerio, hecho oído sordos a las bocinas, esquivado los autos…

— ¡Eh, cuidado! —exclamó la voz de la chica.

—Lo... lo siento —balbuceó él, todavía temblando. Miró a su alrededor. La calle estaba vacía y pobremente iluminada.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te han robado?

—Sí.

—Vaya… qué tragedia.

Qué tragedia.

Qué… tragedia.

Sí, ¿eso era, no? Una tragedia… Arthur la miró a los ojos.

Eran unos ojos iguales a los suyos, verdes. ¿Arthur conocía esos ojos?

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —dijeron los ojos.

No, definitivamente Arthur no los conocía. O eso fue lo que los ojos quisieron decirle.

_No. No nos conoces, ¿has entendido? Nosotros jamás te hemos visto. Jamás jamás jamás._

—Pero, ¿están seguros? —musitó Arthur.

— ¿Cómo? —replicó la chica, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Arthur conocía ese ceño?

No, no, no.

_Jamás me has visto. Nunca. Nunca nunca nunca._

_Nuncanuncanuncanunca._

—Nada… No… no quiero volver a casa… todavía.

No quiero volver a casa, nunca. Nuncanuncanunca. ¡Nunca!

¿A casa? ¿Con Al?

—Bueno... No sé... —La desconocida alzó los ojos para mirarle de frente (_no nos conoces no nos conoces_) y Arthur quiso poder afirmar que sí conocía esos ojos. Quería conocerlos.

—Justyna. —Y le alargó los ojos… es decir, le alargó la mano.

— Justyna…

Justyna. La chica de los ojos anónimos. Comenzaron a caminar.

Arthur se sentía lánguido, flojo. De repente, se sentía muy relajado.

Miró el entorno. ¿Dónde estaban? Cuando despertó del hechizo, las piernas le dolían como si se hubiese pasado caminando una eternidad.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Justyna, deteniéndose. Arthur clavó la vista en ella. Era una chica bajita y menuda. Bonita, sí. Atractiva, tal vez.

— ¿Dónde es? —preguntó él, aturdido. Sentía un dolor punzante encima del ojo derecho.

—Aquí.

Alzó la mirada. ¡Joder! ¿Esa mansión era la casa de Justyna?

¡Seguramente su familia tenía mucho dinero!

—Ven. —Justyna metió una llave pequeñita dentro de la cerradura, abrió la puerta y lo invitó a seguirle. ¡Justyna estaba sola en esa casa! ¡Pero semejante lugar necesitaría empleados!

Un mayordomo y un cocinero… tal vez mujeres que hicieran la limpieza, un jardinero que cortara el césped. ¡Alguien que limpiara todas esas estatuas de santos y vírgenes, por Dios!

—Mis padres eran muy cristianos —susurró ella, al ver que

Arthur observaba con mudo estupor la pintura del Sagrado

Corazón de Jesús.

—A mí me daría miedo vivir en un lugar así —dijo él, y la voz le salió hueca. Había pensado en voz alta, pero Justyna no pareció ofenderse.

Arthur se agarró la cabeza; estaba mareado. Las piernas caminaban solas, desobedeciendo al cerebro. ¿Dios, qué le sucedía? ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado? Recordaba imágenes fugaces, luces… recordaba un autobús, muchas tiendas iluminadas con carteles de neón… recordaba haber besado a Justyna en la boca. ¡Joder!

¡Había besado a una mujer!

Mientras caminaban por un pasillo, ella le presentaba a todas las estatuas de su casa:

—San Viator de Lyon. Y esta es Santa Odilia de Alsacia. Esa de allí la Virgen de Lourdes, ¿has visto su vestido? Ósea como que es de seda natural y su rosario es de plata pura.

_Mucho gusto, señor, señora._

Justyna atravesó el umbral de una puerta abierta, que desembocaba en un salón amplio. Allí había una mesa redonda, un juego de sillones y un televisor. Pero ahora que Justyna encendía la luz, Arthur pensaba que lugar parecía abandonado. Vio la capa de suciedad sobre los muebles, la tierra sobre la alfombra, las migas de pan y los restos de comida en el suelo.

Sobre el sofá más grande había una manta. Y una almohada

¿Alguien dormía allí? ¿Y eso qué era? ¿Una mancha de sangre, sobre la alfombra?

Arthur cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Justyna.

¡Nada! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! Quiso decir. Pero en vez de eso respondió:

—Ah... cualquier cosa.

Justyna entró en la cocina y Arthur se quedó en el salón.

Sobre un altar, una estatua de un santo anónimo lo contemplaba con sus ojos abiertos, desequilibrados, desesperados. Arthur sacó una moneda del bolsillo y se la arrojó al rostro con fuerza. La nariz del santo se quebró y cayó al suelo.

Habrase visto. Qué cosa tan patética. Un santo de mierda que no puede protegerse a sí mismo… ¡Y había gente que le rezaba a esos pedazos de yeso pintado!

¡Pero, por Dios! ¡Si había manchas de sangre por toda la alfombra! ¿Sería sangre en verdad? Podía ser helado de chocolate. Mierda, Arthur estaba muerto de miedo. Tal vez era un castigo por haber mutilado al santo…

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Justyna —. Toma. —Y le pasó un vaso.

Arthur miró la bebida. Era oscura, negra. No era cola. Tenía un olor potente. ¿Era alcohol?

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó, dando un sorbo.

_Sácame de aquí, sácame de aquí._

_Padrenuestroquestásenelcielo ..._

—No sé. Pero es rica, ¿verdad? A mi novio le gusta mucho. —

Arthur casi se atragantó.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí. A mi novio Toris le gusta…

_I'm waiting for you to drown in my love_

_So open your arms_

Y de repente, gracias al alcohol, se despertó.

— ¡Tú! —gritó él—. ¡Tú cantas en Carnal!

¡Era un chico! ¡Era el íncubo!

Feliks, Justyna, no respondió. Se limitó a devolverle la mirada. Arthur se quedó paralizado cuando el chico se aproximó a él y le pasó la lengua por los labios, limpiándolos de las gotas que resbalaban como almíbar. Luego le lamió la mejilla de abajo hacia arriba y, apoyando la mano en su hombro, comenzó a bajarla en dirección a la entrepierna.

—Eeh... —se quejó Emmanuel—. ¿Qué te crees que haces? —Lo apartó.

— ¿Ósea como que te sorprende que tenga un novio? —inquirió él, ella.

Las luces se apagaron, y Arthur supo que había estado en lo cierto: no tenía que haber subido a ese autobús con ese joven.

¡Se había dejado hipnotizar!—. Has visto las manchas de sangre

—dijo, dejando caer el vaso al piso, que rebotó contra la alfombra y ahí se quedó.

—Me voy de aquí —exclamó Arthur. Trató de distinguir una salida, en medio de la oscuridad. Había una ventana, pero daba al jardín.

—Hey, ¿por qué quieres irte? Podríamos pasarlo muy bien juntos —ofreció Feliks con una voz que fluctuaba despacio por el aire cada vez más denso…

Oh, por Dios… ¿Qué carajo le sucedía?

Oía la voz de Feliks distante, lejana. La oía como en un eco.

Sintió un mareo y se desplomó sobre la alfombra. Feliks lo tomó en brazos y lo arrastró hacia el sofá. Joder, sí que era fuerte el hijo de puta—. ¿De verdad te vas? —Preguntó con sorna—. Así como estás no creo que llegues ni a la esquina.

—La puta que te parió —masculló Arthur. ¿El desgraciado lo había drogado? ¿Qué era esa bebida?

—Se llama Barrabás —le dijo él, ella, al oído, acariciándole la oreja con la lengua—. Y sí, mi madre era una puta, por eso se contagió el SIDA.

— ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! — Feliks se echó a reír.

—Hace un rato te vi con un demonio en el parque. Uno poderoso…

— ¡Que me sueltes! —Pero la voz murió en su garganta.

Feliks le volcaba el Barrabás en el pecho, le quitaba la camiseta y bebía de su cuerpo. Arthur gimió de dolor cuando los dientes apresaron un pezón y lo mordieron, haciéndole sangrar.

—Te has acostado con ese demonio, ¿verdad? — Arthur la miró a los ojos, furioso. Feliks lo contemplaba con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

—Sí, se llama Alfred. Me acosté con él y con muchos más — respondió él—. Quítate de encima —exigió, mientras Feliks, Justyna, se refregaba contra él.

—Te acostaste con Alfred… —dijo, suavemente—. Y dime ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO TE HAS TRANSFORMADO EN UN ÍNCUBO? —

Arthur cerró los ojos, aterrorizado.

— ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! —chilló, forcejeando en vano.

Y de repente, un humo negro comenzó a materializarse en el salón.

Arthur lo reconoció, pero no podía saber si debía sentirse aliviado.

— ¡FELIKS! —gritó el humo.

Cuando Arthur pudo ver la entera silueta de Toris, Feliks ya se había apartado.

— ¡Feliks!

— ¡ÍNCUBO! ¡ME HAS TRAICIONADO!

Horrorizado, Arthur volvió a cerrar los ojos. De pronto se sentía pavorosamente fuera de escena. Feliks intentaba huir, pero Toris ya lo tenía de espaldas contra el suelo. Gritaba, lloraba, suplicaba. Toris no dejaba de golpearlo.

— ¿TE HAS ALIADO CON FRANCIS, MALDITO? ¿ASÍ ME PAGAS QUE TE HAYA SALVADO LA VIDA?

Arthur comenzó a sentir frío. Mientras Toris castigaba a

Feliks, intentó levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Sus miembros estaban rígidos y la cabeza seguía girándole a toda velocidad. Le pareció ver a alguien entrar por la puerta. En el estado en que se encontraba, no le extrañó que su mente le jugara bromas de mal gusto.

— ¡¿ES QUE ESTOS MALDITOS PROSCRITOS NO CONOCEN

OTRA FORMA DE ARREGLAR LOS PROBLEMAS MÁS QUE A LOS

GOLPES?!

Arthur ahogó un grito. La silueta era real. La silueta había gritado.

—Muy bien, Feliks —dijo la sombra, acercándose—. Me has servido bien.

Antes de desmayarse, Arthur vio los brillantes destellos de una larga cabellera rubia cerniéndose sobre él.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Shacketita: ¡Hola!, gracias por tu comentario pero lamentablemente es tu imaginación, no está embarazado, pero algún dia lo estará (?)

Carol27: Pues en vez de darte mi msn, -por qué no lo uso nada más para los correos xD- te daré mi facebook, Jessica Rita Luna asi que me podrías etiquetar por ahí? Te lo agradecería mucho, me comen las ancias de ver el dibujo!.

Lacie: !Hola! te agradezco mucho tus reviews, me dan mucho animo, pues si estaba pensando en GerIta pero me habían pedido SpaMano, asi que romano saldrá occ? Hahah, y el novio de Eli pues es Roderich xD ahaaha es que no me acordaba de nadien mas eweU y si vi ese erro de dedo pero bueno lo corregiré, algún dia (¿?)

¡Perdón! Por no habar actualizado, tengo mi pretexto pero diré que es la universidad, en verdad es extenuante, pero hoy actualice doble! Como compensación –sonrisa nerviosa- tratare de actualizar en esta semana pero no prometo nada, dare mi esfuerzo en la universidad y hare lo posible por actualizar, bueno agradezco a sus reviews! Que me hacen feliz y me dan animos para seguir con esta historia que ya faltan pocos capítulos! Para terminar TwT , hasta la próxima bye bye!~

Dejen sus lindos y apreciados Reviews! Se les agradece.


End file.
